Leaning Towards the Better
by kristygirl4u
Summary: Pretty much "MY" sequel to "Legally Blonde". There's tons of Elle/Emmett fluff and I brought back all the characters everyone loves :D. Hope you read...it'll be worth it :
1. Chapter 1

Before all, I'd like to explain a bit. This story is a sequel to my version of "Legally Blonde", but I thought we're all so tired of the musical and the movie, so I just uploaded the sequel. This all takes place AFTER Elle graduated from Harvard and Elle and Emmett have been dating.

I don't own Legally Blonde, or the characters, and maybe some quotes I "accidentally" threw in. Hope you all enjoy....oh, but I DO own the plot of this story :D

I hope you all review too! I'd like to know what you think of my idea plot and story :D

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1

"Elle, pass the drinks!" Serena exclaimed, laughing.

"Will do!" Elle said, giving Serena a Pepsi.

"Thanks, honey! You're the best!" Serena exclaimed, and rejoined in her usual conversation.

This was a week before Elle would graduate from Harvard. It was her birthday party, of course. She was turning twenty-four, and was complaining that she was way too old, even though everyone else told her otherwise. She and Emmett have been dating for the past two years. Vivian and Elle _did_ become best friends as Elle had predicted. And Warner still had no job offer, or girlfriend, though he was still fond of Elle.

As Elle grabbed a bottle of water, she felt a pair of arms from behind wrap around her. She turned her head and laughed. "Emmett! You came!" she giggled.

Emmett kissed her on the cheek. "Of course I did! I wouldn't miss my Little Miss Woods comma Elle's twenty-fourth birthday!" Emmett exclaimed, his arms still wrapped around her. Elle let the bottle drop of from her hand.

Elle groaned. "Please don't say the number. It's been haunting me this past year."

"Don't say _that_. You're still young to me. You always will be," Emmett reassured her.

Elle turned to him, taking his hands into hers. "Emmett, please. I'm twenty-four, and you're twenty-six. And all that leads to the conclusion that I'm old!" she cried out.

Emmett laughed again. "No, you're not, Elle. See, that's one reason why I love you so much," Emmett said, shaking his head. "You _always_ act young!"

Elle stuck out her lower lip, and pouted. "I'd love you more if you agree with me," she said, making a face.

"Alright..." Emmett sighed. "My darling Elle is getting old..."

That's when Elle put her hands on her hips. "Hey! You're supposed to keep saying that I'm young!"

"Oh, so _that's_ your plan!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes, so what?" Elle demanded.

"Aw, come on, Elle. I know you want to smile. You always do..." Emmett pointed out, a smile playing on his lips.

When Elle's only response was a pout, Emmett smiled slyly, then began tickling her. Elle's eyes widened and started to shriek, but he didn't stop. Elle tried to escape his grasp, but he held on tighter, and then stopped tickling. He held on to her her from behind and spun her around, while she continued laughing.

"Elle, you two are the cutest couple ever!" Margot's squeaky voice said from behind them.

The two turned around, and saw most of the Delta Nu girls standing there with big smiled on their faces. Serena was in the front of the group, her arms crossed, but her face was positioned as to say, 'awww'.

"Told you, Margot," another voice said from among the group.

Elle perked up when she heard the voice. She'd know it anywhere! As she was looking over the group, need noticed a girl that wasn't "pink" in Elle's way. She knew only one person like that.

The girl stepped forward. "Vivian!" Elle shrieked.

"Do you really think I was going to stay in Boston while you girls were partying in Los Angeles?" Vivian asked with a smile.

Elle laughed and ran to hug her best friend. The blonde was pretty short compared to the brunette, but Elle didn't care one bit. The warm embrace made Elle realize how much she missed Vivian, even though they saw each other three weeks before.

"My goodness, Viv! When did you get here?" Elle asked as she let go.

Vivian crossed her arms and smiled. "Do you think I'd let anything happen to your boyfriend?"

"Do you think you could stop answering in questions?" Elle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm....do you think I can?" Vivian asked and everyone started laughing.

"As a matter of fact, Elle, Vivian came along with me because we both had the same idea at the same time. It was really weird. But...oh well. We're here now!" Emmett cried out.

"I'm so, extremely glad that you are! I missed you two so very much!" Elle exclaimed and hugged both Emmett and Vivian once again.

"I know, Elle, I missed you so very much also!" Vivian said in a higher pitch than normal. Elle could tell she was really excited to she her too.

"Delta Nu group hug!" Pilar called out suddenly.

All the girls gathered around, and hugged as many people as they could at one time. Elle and Vivian joined, laughing and shrieking. Many of the girls, including Elle just jumped on each other, and embraced. When they finished the Delta Nu group hug, Elle began laughing at Emmett's strange expression. Then, she jumped on him and hugged him as the girls followed what Elle was doing, and gave everyone another Delta Nu groups hug, but this time with Emmett and Elle in the middle.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Serena exclaimed, and others soon joined in.

Finally, as the noise got louder, Elle held up one hand. "Alright!" she exclaimed. Then she crossed her arms behind her back, and just leaned in. Standing on tiptoe, she touched her lips against his. As soon as she did, she pulled him closer to her, and gave him a more passionate kiss. As chorus of 'awwws' was heard, and in mid-kiss, they both began laughing, and pulled away. Soon, everyone joined in to laugh.

"Oh boy. This is why I love you guys so much. I missed my Delta Nu sisters so much! I can't believe I haven't seen you guys since I first went to Harvard," Elle said, smiling. "Let's all just sit on the blankets and talk, alright? We have a lot all of us should catch up to."

As soon as everyone was settled on the ground, Pilar began talking. "Seriously, honey, we haven't seen you since Harvard. And now you graduated!"

"How cool is that?" Leilani asked.

"It's perfect! And now I actually have a boyfriend who loves me for who I am. Not for my blondeness, or hotness, or...whatever it's called. My life is just perfect right now!" Elle shrieked in her valley-girl voice.

"Girl, you must be so lucky to have him as your guyfriend," Margot said, squeaking again.

Elle nodded, but then gasped. "Oh! My gosh! I never introduced him to you! I totally forgot that you don't know him!" Elle got up, and stood behind Emmett, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Girls, this is my official boyfriend...Emmett Forrest. He was my first best friend first year at Harvard, and helped me study. Even though we secretly liked each other a lot, we never showed it....well, we did, finally. Anyways, I think you girls could just ask him to tell about himself. There's nothing more to hear from me except what you've heard on the phone!" Elle exclaimed, then patted Emmett's shoulders. She sat back down next to him.

Another chorus of 'hi's were heard, and Emmett just smiled. The girls made eye contact with Emmett, and it seemed to Elle that he nodded slightly. "Elle, I'm not sure I could ever get used to being the only guy around like a million girls," Emmett said, teasingly.

"Well, _get_ used to it. Warner did. He didn't die, did he? You won't either. Besides, you know you like it..." Elle teased back.

Serena laughed, and adjusted something under her blanket. "Elle, honey, while we're still in the mood, I say you open some presents!" she cried out.

Elle smiled. "Sure! You're never too old for presents...right Em?"

"Elle, you're never too old. Just stop right there!" he laughed.

Margot first gave Elle her present. When Elle opened it, she gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did!" Margot said.

"No. Way!" Elle exclaimed. Then she lifted out the pink evening gown from Fendi. Then Elle stood up, and the girls crowded around her as Elle put it over her, to see how it would look. "I love it, Margot! Thank you!"

"Elle, you're going to love mine!" Pilar exclaimed, and gave Elle a bag.

When Elle looked inside, her mouth dropped. "Are these...?"

"The issues for _Elle_ magazine for the next year. Don't ask how I got them. My lips are sealed," Pilar said, but smiled.

Serena nodded towards the girls and they all stood up. Serena held something behind her back, and shushed the girls. Then she handed Elle her present. "Elle, this is from all of us. And I really mean _all_," Serena said, nodding towards Vivian and Emmett.

Elle was confused when she first saw what it was. But....it was upside-down, and turned it the right way. Suddenly, Elle's expression became a shocked one, and she gasped as she read aloud,"Good luck, Emmett and Elle forever." Then she opened it, and there were the signatures and little messages from all her friends. Everyone became extremely quiet as Elle scanned through the messages. Suddenly, a specific message caught her eye. It was wrapped in a heart, and Elle immediately knew it was from Emmett.

"Just look at me, and say "yes"," she read, then lifted her head from the big card as she understood what was going on.

Elle turned her head slowly, and then gasped when she saw Emmett kneeling to her ground. He pulled out a ring, and gave Elle the best and warmest smile he could ever give. "Elle Woods...will you marry me?" he asked, hopefully.

Elle's jaw dropped a little, and she tried breathing normally. Not ever had she thought of this moment. "But...Emmett....are you sure? I mean, neither of us know how to cook!" Elle said, with a little smile. Everyone laughed, but Elle remembered their talk about not knowing how to cook.

"That doesn't matter. I still love you," Emmett said. "Will you marry me, Elle?" he repeated.

Elle, still shocked, looked over at her sorority girls. They nodded, smiled, and mouthed "yeah" to her. Elle looked at the ground once more, then smiled. She knew the answer.

Turning to Emmett again, she whispered, "Yes." Then she screamed it. "Yes!" Elle was overjoyed with this question, and could still hardly believe it until Emmett slipped the engagement ring on Elle's fourth finger and kissed her hand.

For a long moment, Elle stared at the ring. She felt as if there was tension in the air, as if the girls were holding their breaths. She knew what they were waiting for. She laughed and then wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, kissing him. Emmett picked her up, bridal way, but his lips always touching hers. She smiled in the kiss and then pulled back again. Elle put both of her hands on both of his cheeks. "I wouldn't ever want to be with anyone else besides you, Emmett," she said, and then lunged and kissed him again.

Another chorus of 'awwww's was heard and they both began laughing again. Soon, everyone joined in. Elle turned her head to them, her blonde hair whipping Emmett in the face.

"You guys _have_ to stop doing that! Or else we're never going to finish our kiss!" Elle exclaimed, and was still laughing.

"Hey, but then I could kiss you how many times I want," Emmett said, raising an eyebrow, but smiling.

Elle held on to Emmet. "Not if I kiss you first!" she said and let her lips touch his once again.

She never wanted that day to end. Elle felt as if her twenty-fourth birthday was the best birthday of her entire life. Sure, she was getting older, but she was still young enough to get married to her true love...Emmett. Elle's and Emmett's love to one another was a fiery and a passionate one. They always remained true, and still had enough love to give.

Emmett never felt so happy and of course...so in love. He knew he would love Elle until the end. He loved her from the beginning too, but maybe he was in love with her appearance. He still didn't know what happened when they first met, but maybe it was meant for it to happen. He did succeed in two things all the time he knew Elle. One, he proved to her that she could be serious and smart, as opposed to just being blonde and dumb. And two, he would someday have her as his wife. Ecstacy and pride was what Emmett was feeling then.

Of course, to Elle, her fiance' would always mean to her more than Warner ever did. She couldn't believe that what she wanted at Harvard was right in front of her. She wasn't seeking Warner's love, but a love which sees past her blonde appearance. A never-ending love that she'd be needing always. Emmett...

Emmett put Elle back on the ground. Then she turned to her girls and smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "You girls knew he would propose all along, didn't you!" Elle demanded.

"Of course we did, sweetie! Why else do you think he begged us to throw you this awesome party? Not that wouldn't have thrown it from the beginning..." Serena corrected herself.

"Oh, but the presents were real, not planned," Margot said quickly.

"And the magazines? I had that idea in my head for a long while, girl!" Pilar cried out.

"And you haven't even opened _our_ presents yet...but maybe you should open them after the wedding..." Leilani's voice trailed, but the Delta Nu girls smiled.

"You got me wedding gifts? How sweet of you!" Elle exclaimed, then hugged as many as she could. "You know, I still can't believe you never told me about Emmett's proposal. You tell me everything!"

"Everything _except_ marriage proposals! Duh!" Serena said, as if it was obvious.

"So, when's the wedding?" Margot asked, excitedly.

"Margot! You're not supposed to ask _that!"_ Vivian exclaimed, and gave Elle an apologetic look.

But Emmett and Elle looked at each other and then slowly smiled. Emmett nodded, and Elle cleared her throat. "The wedding will be in two weeks. We really want to hurry it up. Vivian, I want you to be our maid of honor, and all the Delta Nu to be my bridesmaids!" Elle squealed.

"Darling, where are we going to find so many guys to accompany them?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Forget the boys! Or...maybe Warner could come. But they could just be my bridesmaids alone. It won't kill them, will it, girls?" Elle asked.

"No!" was heard among the group.

Elle put her hands on her hips. "See?"

Emmett laughed. "Elle, those girls are so attached to you that they're going to be with you till you die! I'm not kidding!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, of course we'll always be with her! She's our Delta Nu president!" Pilar said, smiling.

"Girls, I'm not your president anymore! I'll never really be around to tell you what to do," Elle said, shaking her head.

"Who cares? You'll _always_ be our president, no matter what," Serena said, nodding.

"Alright then. But you'll need someone to tell you what to do when I'm not here," Elle said, looking around. "I'm appointing Serena as the president for when I'm gone. All you you girls have to listen to what she says. She has the most experience and finiteness in her. And not only that. I also see her a great leader. I mean, she always leads, doesn't she?"

"Thanks, Elle. You are such a sweetie. We all love you so much!" Serena exclaimed, and blew Elle a kiss.

"And I love you guys," Elle said wistfully. She faced Emmett. "Are you sure we can't move here? I'll miss them too much," Elle begged.

"I wish we could, Elle," Emmett said and then saw Elle's face fall, and she looked sad. "But hey! I barely proposed to you. The wedding's in two weeks. We're going to have to plan this really quickly. We'll figure something out. But you know what I was thinking?"

Elle lifted her head and looked at Emmett curiously. "What?"

"We spend summers and November and April right here in Los Angeles. The rest of the time we live in a little house in Boston. Or maybe somewhere else, if you'd like," Emmett said, shrugging.

Elle's eyes lit up and a big smile covered her face. "Emmett, that's perfect!" She gave him a hug, and then kissed his cheek. Again, Elle turned around to the girls, and folded her hands. "Girls, as you've heard, it might happen. Just don't be too sad if we don't come, alright? I'm just really confused and all, but we'll figure something out in a matter of two weeks. Emmett, couldn't you have proposed earlier?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault birthdays come only once a year!" he exclaimed, smiling. "I'm sure you don't want to have three birthdays a year, Elle."

Elle then became horrified at the thought. "You're right. I could be sixty now instead of...twenty-four." She shuddered, and everyone laughed. "Ok, this is so not funny! You're laughing because you're all still under twenty-four, but wait till you get there. Well, Serena might know, she's twenty-three, but the rest don't. I'm warning you: you're going to wish you were younger!"

"No Elle, that's just happening in _your_ head!" Margot laughed.

Elle crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what? Serena, you take charge. I want to see you in action. Pretend I'm a random girl in Delta Nu, alright?" Elle asked, trying to change to subject.

Serena shook her head. "Nu-uh."

"And why not?" Elle demanded, though she was trying hard not to smile.

Leilani motioned for something. Elle was curious, but gasped when she saw Bruiser running towards her. "Bruiser!" she exclaimed, and picked him up. "What's this in your mouth?" Elle took the piece of paper from Bruiser's mouth, then read aloud. "After you get married, there'll be a surprise waiting for you in your new office in Boston. Oh, and by the way, there's something in the envelope. We decided that you and your fiance' would need some time discussing things. Lots of Luv, Delta Nu Sorority Girls," Elle read. She looked up from the paper as she tried keeping in her tears.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Pilar asked worriedly. "You don't want what we gave you?"

Elle sniffed. "No. I love it, even though I don't know what it is. It's just...you guys are the best friends anyone could ever have. I'd never want anyone else to be my friends. How am I going to spend so much time away from you girls?" she asked.

Vivian stepped forward and hugged her and she continued crying softly, but with tears of both sorrow and joy. "Elle, it's not forever. You'll see them again. Besides, you still have your Boston best friends, don't you?" she asked.

Elle lifted her head and looked at Vivian, then tried to smile. "I should be thankful I have a wonderful friend on whom I could rely on twenty-four seven and a wonderful fiance' who will always love me."

"You're completely right, sweetie. You have us west-coast, and them east-coast. Maybe one day we could let Vivian become a Delta Nu!" Margot exclaimed.

Vivian made a face. "I'll just stick to Law, thank you very much," she said.

Elle laughed. "And I should be thankful that I have everything I'd ever dreamed of. And more! I got everything I'd wanted, and even things I hadn't expected. I now have everything, and no one will take it away from me. _And_...I proved two things. One, that I'm not some dumb blonde girl who's just really pretty, but a girl who is a smart, intelligent lawyer. And two, I proved everyone deserves a second chance. The second chance might be even better than the first. And I should know. I've been there," Elle said, as if teaching, and everyone laughed again.

That was a day Elle knew she'd never forget. How could she? Emmett proposed to her, her best friends showed her they care about her more than anyone else, and she turned twenty-four. What more could a blonde, pretty, and intelligent girl want?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Omigod. Omigod. I am totally freaking out!" Elle exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand.

"Elle, calm down!" Vivian cried out, running to her. "Everything's going to be fine! You have one and a half more hours! Don't worry."

"Vivian, my _wedding_ is in one and a half hours. I'm never going to get a second chance like this. I'm not in makeup, my hair's not done, my shoes aren't on my feet, and I just barely got dressed!" Elle shrieked.

She was a wreck that morning of her wedding day. She was perfectly fine the night before, and was sure she'd be fine the next day also, but she was completely wrong. She was nervous, anxious, eager, excited, and worried, all at the same time. Her stomach was doing flips inside, and for once, Elle was glad she hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Elle," Vivian interrupted her.

"And I still don't have all the flowers I need and-"

"Elle..." Vivian tried again.

"And...omigod, what if my bridesmaids aren't done yet?!"

"Elle!" Vivian cried out.

Elle then turned to look at her friend. "Did you say something?" she asked.

"Elle, if you don't calm down, you're never going to pass through your wedding day. Calm down, please, and sit on this chair," Vivian said, helping Elle back into a chair. "Ok, now that you're sitting, I want you to take deep breaths."

Elle did as she was told, but couldn't help but say what was on her mind. "Vivian, what if-"

Vivian put her finger on Elle's lips. "Shh. Don't talk. Everything will be fine. All the flowers came in a few minutes ago, and everyone's already ready. They're just chilling right now, talking fashion, and I decided to check up on you," Vivian said with a calm tone.

Elle let out a sigh of relief. "Do you have any idea how happy I am to hear you say that everything's ready? I don't think I've ever been more relieved in my life. Wait...but what about Emmett? You think he's ready? I haven't seen him, nor spoke to him since yesterday morning at seven," Elle said, her eyebrows furrowing.

Vivian nodded. "Yes. Emmett's ready. I know you wouldn't be, so I came to help you. Now, let's do your hair and makeup, and you're not saying a word until I finish doing it, understood?"

"I promise," Elle agreed, and closed her eyes. She had no choice but to agree.

Vivian knew exactly what to do with Elle's hair so that it was different and more special than any other hair style she'd ever had. Elle's hair had been curled that morning, so all Vivian had to do was brush it so the curls wouldn't stand out too much. Then, she took out a sparkling pink hair pin that she had bought for Elle and pinned some of Elle's hair on the left side. After about ten minutes of making sure the pin stayed perfectly, Vivian sprayed pink sparkles into the blonde hair.

Then she moved on to the makeup. She didn't want Elle to be covered in makeup as she always was, so she decided something applied lightly. She applied the foundation, and then a little blush, since Elle's cheeks were naturally blushed. Next, she put on some eye liner and little eye shadow. Vivian chose between two mascara tubes and decided that for once, the mascara would be heavily applied, and chose the bigger water-proof tube. The hair and the makeup took about an hour of their time, and Vivian knew Elle would freak even more if she hadn't done it all.

"You could open your eyes now," Vivian said, looking proud of her work.

Elle opened them with a wince, since she knew Vivian wasn't so great at makeup or hair or fashion. But when she saw that she looked completely transformed, she gasped and grinned as widely as she could. Then she stood up and gave Vivian a big hug.

"Viv, I don't think I've ever looked so beautiful in my entire life," Elle said, looking grateful. "Thank you."

"No problem, Elle. It took me some time to learn how to do all that so perfectly, but it was totally worth it," Vivian said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Totally," Elle said with a smile.

Then Elle walked over to the other side of the room where her baby pink wedding diamond heels were waiting for her. She had ordered them specially from Paris, where hardly any were distrubuted to the public. But they matched her wedding dress and that's why she got them. Her light pink silk gown couldn't look more perfect on her, but the shoes complimented it greatly.

She sat down to put on her shoes, and and she was about to pick a shoe up, another pair of hands picked up the show for her. Elle looked up and smiled, then allowed the person to put on her shoes for her. He slipped them carefully unto her delicate feet and tied the straps.

"You weren't supposed to come see me before the ceremony!" Elle exclaimed.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself," Emmett said, kneeling down to her level.

"You were supposed to wait for me up front! You weren't supposed to see how I looked! Now my look is ruined!" Elle cried out, looking a bit upset she couldn't surprise him.

"My Elle, you will always look beautiful to me, no matter when I see you," Emmett said, then grabbed her hands, and both stood up.

"Still...you weren't supposed to come. I told you not to," Elle said, sticking out her lower lip.

Emmett thought for a moment, then smiled. "Will this make you feel better?" Then he reached down and kissed her gently.

Elle had no choice but to accept the kiss. She nodded. "Perhaps," she said. "Now go! Before everything _else_ is ruined!"

"Remember Elle, there are fifteen more minutes until the ceremony starts. Everyone's here, and your bridesmaids are waiting for you. So is your father," Emmett reminded her. "See you soon, Little Miss Woods comma Elle." Then he kissed her cheek and went out.

Vivian put the veil into Elle's hair, then gave Elle rosy pink lips with the lipstick she chose, and both of them ran out. "I wish you luck, Elle. You're the most beautiful bride I've seen so far. Go get your man," she said and winked at Elle.

Elle gave her another hug as they set foot outside. Elle saw all the people there and smiled. "I love you, Viv. Don't you forget that," she said firmly.

"I won't, Elle Woods," Vivian replied and ran off to her position before the bride and her father would enter.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Elle, the ceremony began. The music began also, and the bridesmaids, a few Delta Nu sisters including Serena, Pilar, Margot, and Leilani, who were the first, walked down the aisle. Elle was beginning to feel nervous again, as Vivian walked down the aisle with grace and dignity as she always looked. Finally, a new track began, the bride's track, and Elle with her father walked slowly down the aisle.

Elle looked at her father and smiled. "You look hot, Daddy," she whispered to him.

"And you are so beautiful, Button," he replied in a whisper. "I didn't think I'd be chosen to walk my only daughter down the aisle."

"You were chosen way before I even thought _Warner_ was to propose," Elle said softly.

Her dad just smiled and they both then looked ahead. Elle caught Emmett's eye and she grinned her 'Elle' smile, then looked at the ground as she walked. Finally, Elle reached the front, where Emmett was waiting for her, and as he held out his arm, she grabbed it, but yet refused to look at him yet.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate..." the minister began.

Elle wasn't paying the least bit of attention. She couldn't concentrate on the words the minister was saying. Soon enough, she'd be married to someone who'd respect her and love her forever. It was like a fairytale. It was something impossible, and yet, Elle was living it.

"I do," Elle heard Emmett say, but still, she didn't look into his eyes, though she knew his eyes were on her.

Elle tried listening to the minister, even though she knew the words to the oath she was supposed to agree to.

"...for as long as you shall live?" the minister asked her.

Elle finally looked up at Emmett and into his eyes. She studied his face for a few seconds and in those seconds, she had many flashbacks of the two of them in the past few years. How they first met. How Emmett had respected Elle and for that reason, Elle became his best friend. How in the hallway she kissed him because of a strong feeling in her heart. How over the months of studying, she decided to always go along with only what her heart wants. How she got the internship because of him. How she went shopping with Emmett. How they had gone to the beach and Elle finally confessed that she fell in love with him. How they had kissed, a real true kiss, in her room before she and Vivian had become best friends. How she was on the cover of _Boston Times _with two pictures, one as winning Brooke Wyndham's case, and one with her kissing Emmett in the main room. How all of her true friends celebrated her twenty-fourth birthday, where Emmett had proposed to her and she accepted his proposal. Was she making the right decision, marrying Emmett Forrest?

"Elle?" Emmett whispered softly.

Elle's breath caught in her throat as she returned from her flashbacks. She searched Emmett's eyes and finally smiled and realized just how much she loved him. "I do," she finally replied.

Two rings were brought up and Emmett took Elle's soft hand and slid a three diamond ring, a pink diamond in between two white diamonds, on the fourth finger of her left hand. Elle looked at it for a moment, for she hadn't seen her wedding ring yet. Then, she picked up the gold and silver ring that was left and slid it on Emmett's fourth finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

Elle then looked at Emmett again and smiled. As soon as she smiled, he reached down and gave her a kiss he hoped she'd never forget. Elle almost completely forgot they weren't the only ones there, and she pulled back with a smile in which she flashed her teeth.

Then Emmett and Elle walked down the aisle together, hand in hand, while everyone else got up from their seats to congratulate the new couple. Elle began looking for Brooke who, Elle hadn't seen at all that day, but instead, ran into Vivian and gave her the biggest hug she could've given anyone.

"You know, Elle, I never thought you'd be married before me. But, what can I say? I'm happy for you...just this once I will be," Vivian teased.

"Omigod, Viv, remind me to write down a list of the things you did these years to help me out. Today you were a total lifesaver. Thank you," Elle said, looking truly grateful.

"You're my best friend, Elle. I did these things because I care about you," Vivian said, then backed away into the crowd with a wave.

Elle smiled and then as she turned around, a blonde girl gave her a huge hug. "Margot!" Elle exclaimed.

"Elle, you two are the most cutest couple ever!" Margot shrieked.

Elle then gave Serena, Pilar, and the rest of the girls a hug. "I don't think I've ever had any other true friends that taught me to grow, that accepted me as I was, and that helped me so much as you girls. Well, besides Vivian, but that's different. I've known you for much longer. Thank you," Elle said, grinning.

"Honey, you don't need to thank us! We're your sisters, remember? We're supposed to do these things for you!" Serena cried out with a smile.

"Show us your ring, girl!" Pilar exclaimed.

Elle held out her hand, and the girls began shrieking when they saw it. "I think Emmett had it specially done. When we went to ring shop, they didn't have this style, and he promised something pink, and I guess he kept the promise," she explained.

"It's so gorgeous and...so...you!" Margot said.

Elle then felt a hand slide into hers, and as she turned her head, she laughed. "Emmett! Why are you with me now? Afraid of being eaten by the crowd?" she teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes. People are out there to get me!" he played along with her, and all the girls laughed. "No, I'm kidding. Elle, aren't you forgetting an important tradition in weddings?"

Elle thought for a moment, then shook her head. "I don't think so," she said.

"You have to dispose your bouquet, Elle!" Emmett exclaimed, gesturing towards the flowers in her hand.

Elle's eyes lightened up. "Omigod! You're totally right! I have to throw the bouquet!"

Elle then looked around for something she could stand on when she threw the flowers. She climbed on a chair and told everyone to gather near her. Then she turned around and randomly threw the bouquet over her shoulder. She heard laughter and shrieking in the background, until finally people began talking and clapping. Elle turned around and laughed too, when she saw who had caught her bouquet. She got off the chair.

"Why am I not surprised?" Elle asked, excitement rising in her voice.

"You threw them right at me!" the woman exclaimed.

"Paulette, were you here during the whole ceremony?" Elle asked.

"Kyle even filmed it. Elle, you are the most gorgeous bride I've ever seen! And your hair...who did your hair?!" Paulette asked, touching the blonde curls.

"Vivian did it. It's simple, but I love it a lot," Elle said, still smiling. "I can't believe you came without telling me!"

"I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?" Paulette inquired.

"Surprised isn't even half of the description I'd fill it for! More like...appalled. Or...something," Elle said, not sure what the word meant.

Paulette laughed and gathered the blonde in an embrace. "Honey, I've missed you so much!"

Elle hugged her old friend back. "I've missed you too! I didn't think you'd come all the way from Boston!" Elle exclaimed, then grabbed Paulette's hands.

"Of course I'd come for your wedding! It's a once-in-a-lifetime thing!" Paulette cried out, then lowered her voice. "And...I think Kyle's going to propose to me soon enough. Me catching the bouquet was a sign."

Elle laughed. "You and your superstitions, Paulette. Good luck with Kyle! Now, I have to go to my parents' house to pick up a few things, but I'll see you soon. If not here, then in Boston. That's where I want to live," Elle said.

"Oh, so you'll still come in for your weekly manicure and hair touch-up!" Paulette said with excitement.

"Of course! See you soon, Paulette, and thanks for coming!" Elle said. "Love you!"

"Love you too, Elle, honey!" Paulette said with a wave and Elle disappeared into the crowd.

Elle now had to go find Emmett again. There weren't too many people at the wedding, but there were enough for someone to get lost. When Elle was about to give up, she took out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, Elle?" he responded.

"Ok, where in the world are you?! I can't find you, and we need to go to my parents' house to pick up some of my clothes!" Elle exclaimed. "Remember?"

"Yup."

"So, where are you?!"

"Right in back of you. Geez, you don't have to yell," Emmett said.

Elle turned around and laughed, then hung up and Emmett did the same. She gave him a hug and then grabbed his hand. "Ok, now let's go. The car's waiting for us. _I_ drive," she said, giving him a look. Emmett chuckled, but followed her. Elle said "thank you for coming" to everyone she passed by and when they reached the little pink buggy, she shrieked with delight. "It's so cute!"

They began down the road to Elle's parents' place. "So, Elle, now that we're married, where do you want to live?" Emmett randomly asked. "Los Angeles, Boston, D.C, even?"

"Hm," Elle thought. She knew they'd be staying on their own floor at her parents' house for a couple of weeks, but did Emmett mean which state? Finally, she smiled. She had everyone and everything she needed in Boston. "Oh, I think I know just the place!" she exclaimed.

"Let me guess. Boston," Emmett said.

"Where else _would _I want to live? I want to continue my career, and have all my close friends with me. Of course, Delta Nu would understand totally, but we'll visit them often so...Boston is the perfect choice, don't you think?" Elle inquired, stealing a glance at him.

"I'll have to agree with you, Elle. And I guess I'll have to listen to you from now on, don't I? Well, make sure you don't make too many girl decisions, alright?" he teased.

Elle punched him in her shoulder, and then continued driving with a smile. "You, know, I noticed someone was missing. Someone who we invited, but wasn't there," Elle said after she finished thinking.

"Who?"

"The woman whose case we won. Brooke," Elle said, biting her lip.

"As in Wyndham?"

"How many other Brookes do you know, Em?" Elle inquired.

"Just one," he admitted. "She didn't come?"

Elle shook her head. "Nope. I looked specifically for her after the ceremony, but I found Viv instead. Brooke didn't come. And I know she'd always be there for her friends, unless something important came up. I mean, she sent me an email saying she got my invitation and she'd be there. I guess she couldn't come," Elle said, looking disappointed.

"It's ok, Elle, you'll see her again. We'll invite her over when we get to Boston, if you want," Emmett said.

Elle smiled then. "Ok. Now, give me a kiss and let's go inside the house," Elle said as she stopped the engine.

Emmett laughed at Elle's sudden mood change, but didn't hesitate to give her a kiss. "Elle Woods, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the right one for me," he said, and kissed her again.

"And you, Emmett Forrest, showed me that a girl needs to be shown respect in order for the guy to get her. I've never had anyone treat me with respect before. I guess that what attracted me to you," she replied, and kissed him back. Then she pulled back, and grinned. "Come on, let's go, now. I bet the whole Los Angeles is watching us from the windows inside. My mother is capable of doing that to me."

Emmett laughed at her sarcasm, but followed her inside the house. He shook his head at her, and wondered why he even bothered getting himself into love messes. But this was no mess. It was real. Elle Woods was real, and she loved him back, in every possible way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She switched on the lights and walked slowly towards her office desk. As she peered to see what's on top, she gasped and then cocked her head to a side. She lifted the thick book, and opened to the first page. "In Memory of Emmett and Elle Forever"," she read. "Awwww. They are too sweet, don't you think, darling?"

He walked to her and put an arm around her. "Of course. But you know, I still don't think you're fully aware of the fact that you're in your new office," Emmett said, smiling.

Then Elle lifted her head from the scrapbook and gazed around the room. The desk from which she had grabbed the scrapbook from also had a computer, fully equipped, a telephone, a fax machine and bunch of other notebooks and folders. There were a few file cabinets around the room, and each had a plant hanging from them. A few shelves were on the wall, waiting for Elle to fill them with something.

"Emmett, this is beautiful! How did you do it? Well, buy it?" Elle asked.

Emmett laughed. "They made new offices earlier this year. Yours was one of them. It looked the most Elle-like to me. And the scrapbook? The girls asked me to give it to you. I haven't looked in it myself, since they told me to look after the wedding," Emmett said.

"The wedding...I still can't believe we're married. It just seems too good to believe it," Elle said, shaking her head.

"You'd better believe it, Elle. We're going to be married forever. Do you think you could handle it?" Emmet teased.

"Please! If I could graduate from Harvard then I could be married to you," she teased back. "But Emmett, I'm still a bit worried about where we're going to live. We haven't looked up houses yet. I wonder if they'd let let us sleep in the office..." Elle said, looking thoughtful.

"I doubt it, Elle, but we're not _that_ poor. We're both lawyers! We'll figure something out. We'll fix it one step at a , we've only been married a couple of weeks. We still have time," Emmett reassured her.

Then he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Elle put her arms around his, and laid her head back, touching his chest. She smiled, then sighed. "I hope you're right. It's just everything's new to me. I've never had to worry about where I'd live, or what I'd use to pay for my things, or even how I'd spend every day. But now that I'm actually married I have more to worry about than I'd ever thought," Elle admitted.

Emmett held on to her tighter. "I told you, Elle. Don't worry. And if you do, don't worry yourself to death. I need you with me forever," he said, and kissed her cheek.

Elle couldn't help but smile again. She was truly grateful that she had a wonderful husband like Emmett. "I do too," she replied and gave him a quick kiss. "But...I...really do love my office. It's the best wedding gift you could've given me."

"It's not over yet..." Emmett said mysteriously.

Elle turned her head, and looked at him. "You got me something else? But I don't have anything to give you!" she protested.

"I don't need anything. Just knowing that you love me is enough, Elle," Emmett said. "Besides, my other gift is mandatory. You have to go, no matter what."

"What is it?" Elle asked curiously.

Emmett reached into his brown leather bag he had over his shoulder, and pulled out a pink folder. Then he took an envelope from the folder and pulled out two rectangular papers. He held them up from a distance and asked, "What do these look like to you?"

Elle squinted and tried to cheat by reading the writing on the papers, but it was too small. She knew what they looked like, but what were they for? "They look like some sort of tickets for somewhere," she shrugged.

Emmett smiled. "Correct. Now, do you know for where? And why? Don't you know where newlyweds are supposed to go after their wedding, Elle?" Emmett asked, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed inside of Elle's head. "Honeymoon!" she exclaimed and Bruiser, in her doggie tote barked once. When she saw the approving look on his face, she was sure it was correct. "But where are we going?"

"Here. Read it," Emmett said, and gave Elle a ticket.

Elle read a little and gasped. "We're stopping in Hawaii for two weeks and then we stop in Chicago on our way back for another two?! Emmett, you're wonderful!" she exclaimed, and embraced his tightly.

"Of course I am! Who said I wasn't?" Emmett laughed. "Oh and we're leaving...in one week."

"We're married and you never tell me things! You're going to have to tell me these things!" Elle cried out.

"I will, all in good time. After all, we _are_ discussing the rest together, aren't we? Though the office was sort of, unexpected..." Emmett said, teasingly.

"What are you talking about? You own this firm!" Elle laughed.

"I know, but I didn't think of giving you an office until a few days before I proposed to you," Emmett pointed out.

Elle groaned. "Not again! In a second we're going to start talking about my birthday! I swear, Emmett, if you mention it, I'm going to kick you out of the house! And I'm getting ancient every day!" Elle scolded.

"Hey, I didn't say anything...yet!" Emmett said, with a a smile. "Oh! I almost forgot! Here are your keys to the office." Emmett reached into her pocket and gave Elle a set of keys.

"My car keys are on this too. So _that's_ where the car keys were! I tried going shopping yesterday...without the car. Seriously, I was thinking of walking," Elle said, making a face.

Emmett chuckled. "Let's get out of here," he said, and took the keys from Elle's fingers.

She followed him all the way to her car. She got into the driver's seat and Emmett next to her. As she turned on the ignition, she asked," Where exactly are we going?" She pulled into the street.

"Wait until until you see the house! It's a gorgeous place, and it's big enough for the two of us," Emmett said, excitedly.

That's when Elle pulled over. She frowned, looking both hurt and unhappy. "You chose a house already...without me?" Elle asked, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Then Emmett's face came to the same level as Elle's. "Oh...Elle. I...wanted to surprise you. So you wouldn't have to worry about anything. Everything's moved in already. Everything, but us," he tried to explain.

Elle's eyes flashed with anger. "But Emmett, we're supposed to be making the decisions _together_. Not only you. I'm part of this family also. We talk about it, then choose what we _both_ think is just right," Elle said, still angry. She turned her head back, looking the other way, instead of at Emmett.

"Aw, honey, I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you, but I really did want to surprise you. I actually thought you'd be happy and all, but I see I made a mistake," Emmett said, and sighed.

Elle heard the disappointment in his voice, and then she sighed also. "You didn't. You just wanted to see me happy. I understand," Elle said, and showed him a smile. "But please, no more surprises like this. We need to make these big decisions _together_, alright?"

Emmett then smiled too. "I promise," he said, and kissed his wife. "So, you're happy?"

"I can't say I'm not. After all, I really had nothing to worry about where we'd live. But it's just the thought that we didn't decided together, bothers me a lot. We're married and we have to act like a couple," Elle said firmly, and began driving again.

"Oh, and the house is really close to the firm. Turn left here, and go down two blocks," he instructed, and Elle did as he said. Then, he pointed to a little brick house, with a clean driveway and a chimney. "This is it. Pull in the driveway."

Elle did as she was told, and they both got out of the car. Elle just stood there in front of the house, staring at it. She liked the way it gleamed in the summer sunlight, and knew this house was strongly built in such a way that even a flood couldn't demolish it. She smiled and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"I'm sorry I got angry. I still have to find ways to control my temper, even though it's rare when I actually_ do _get mad. It's perfect. I couldn't have chosen a better house myself," Elle admitted.

Emmett looked hopefully at her. "Thank you, Elle," he replied and squeezed her hand.

Elle smiled. "What are we waiting for? I want to see the inside. Hopefully tonight I'll be sleeping here!" she laughed.

Emmett and Elle walked up to the front door as Emmett took out his car keys which shared the same ring as the house keys. Emmett unlocked the door and allowed Elle to walk through first. Except Elle didn't exactly _walk_ through. She just took a step and stood there. She was in awe, and that's all that mattered to Emmett. Having Elle happy with his choice.

"Like it?" Emmett dared to ask.

"It's beautiful. I absolutely adore it!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

"I'm glad. I'll give you a tour of the house, ok?" Emmett asked, and took her by the arm. "Ok, this is obviously your living room," he said, then pulled her into another room.

"If the living room is mine, then this dining room is _yours_," Elle said, putting her hands on her hips, but smiling.

"Alright then, but this is _your_ kitchen. You'll be in here most of the time," he teased.

Elle groaned. "And yet I still don't know how to cook!"

Emmett laughed and kissed her head. "Don't worry. We'll both learn. Come on. Let's sit down on the couch and talk. We haven't talked freely like this in weeks, and we need to know what's going on with everyone," Emmett said, and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the living room.

When they were both settled down next to each other, and then facing each other also, Emmett began talking again, before Elle could say anything. "Elle, look at me and listen. I love you. You understand?" Elle eventually nodded, but was playing with her fingers in her lap. "I want both of us to be happy and to agree on numerous things. From now on, neither of us will make decision and act upon them without discussing them, ok?"

Elle didn't respond, but just nodded again. She continued avoiding to look at him, her face still dropped, and playing with her fingers. Emmett cupped his hand under Elle's chin and lifted her face. There was a tear making its way down Elle's pure-white cheek. She wiped it away and then sniffed, looking ashamed of herself. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm just..." she swallowed and tried going on. "I'm just really confused and worried. I'm not even sure what I feel anymore. I'm just tired of playing someone else's game, Emmett. I want to be me. I want to be the Elle I always was," Elle said and broke down in tears again. She hung on to Emmett, and he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to comfort her. "I want to go back to before I was married. Before I ever went to Harvard and became a lawyer. Before I met you. Before I fell in love with you, Emmett," she whispered, and continued sobbing softly on his shoulder, while still hanging on to him.

"Elle, honey, things will get better. I'm planning on leaning towards the better. Things will work out, and they'll turn out even better than we planned. This is life. We can never go back or change the past," Emmett said.

Elle pulled back, but her arms still wrapped around his neck. Her blonde bangs were in her face, and Emmett brushed them aside, revealing Elle's pretty face. Her cheeks were rosier than ever because of her crying and her lips were stained pinker than Emmett ever remembered seeing. Even though he loved seeing Elle all smiling and laughing, he thought she looked even more innocent and lost with a little sad frown on her face. Elle curled her lower lip as if to start whining, but she remained silent for a few moments.

"I really do love you. More than anything in my life. Even if I wouldn't have a place to live in, a job, or anything to eat, I'd still be rich, considering that you're my husband and will be with me forever. You..._will_ be with me forever, won't you?" Elle asked, making sure.

"I wouldn't even think of leaving you. Never. Not even for all the riches in the world. You make me the happiest I've ever been, and I'd like to keep it that way," Emmett said, drawing closer to Elle. He breathed in her Elle-like scent once more, then whispered unto her lips. "Oh and...I love you too."

Elle then made sure their lips met. She never felt so safe with him as in that moment. She thought there could be a war going on outside, she wouldn't care. Wrapped in his arms like that, she then knew why she married him in the first place. As Elle was about to go deeper into the kiss, the phone rang. They pulled back, and Elle threw her hands in the air, standing up.

"I'll get it!" she exclaimed, then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Elle?"_

"Vivian?!"

_"Who else?! Omigod, Elle, I can't believe you haven't called me since I saw you at the wedding! You are so bad!"_

"Viv, I'm so sorry! I was just thinking about calling you. Well, until my _darling_ husband decided to feel me up a little!" Elle laughed and so did Vivian on the other line.

_"Emmett did WHAT?! Elle, darling, you haven't change a bit. That's what I like about your personality! Ok, so tell me more! Did anything else happen?" _

Elle felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. She ran around the house, finding their bedroom before answering Vivian. As she shut the door and jumped on the bed, she began scolding. "Vivian! No, nothing happened...well, maybe not just yet. We've been married for just two weeks. Oh, you'll never guess where we're going to for our honeymoon!"

_"Um...you're right. I'll never guess."_

"Hawaii for a couple of weeks, then Chicago for another couple! Isn't that the best?"

_"Elle darling, that is wonderful! Such a romantic honeymoon. I've never been to Hawaii myself, but I know from experience that Chicago is truly romantic! You have to go stay at the Hilton hotel. It's a hotel overlooking the lake, and you'll see the sunset every evening! It's gorgeous, really!"_

"Thanks for the header, Viv! How about you? You tell me what's been going on in your life."

_"Really, nothing much. Though I did get an invitation from the Delta Nu asking for me to stay a couple of weeks in August."_

"Wow! Serena must really like you. Even though you could use some highlights in your hair..."

_"Oh, that's the other thing I didn't tell you! I _did_ get highlights! And I think I could now rank to half your prettiness!"_

Elle laughed. "Girl, you're pretty no matter what! If the Delta Nu likes you, then you're as pretty as them. Believe me! I should know, being their president for about three years..."

_"I need to strive to be like you girls..."_

"Vivian, don't forget...it's not looks, it's what's on the inside. Emmett looked in the inside of me. Not because I was pretty. Well, I was, but that's not why he liked me. He liked me for who I was. My personality and character. Of course, now he has no choice but to go for my looks too," Elle laughed, and so did Vivian.

_"I'm so glad I called. So, how's Bruiser, my precious dog?"_

"Omigod, Vivian, Bruiser's in love!" Elle shrieked.

_"He is? To what breed?"_

Elle laughed. "Don't worry, it's a Chihuahua. Her name is Daisy. Except, I don't really think Daisy pays any attention to Bruiser."

_"Aw, poor Bruiser! I think that he'll get her. After all, his owner found love."_

"Thanks, Viv. You know, I was crying before you called and-"

_"Elle, why?"_

"I was crying because I was seriously confused and I felt lost. If you felt how I did...wait, I don't think you'd cry," Elle said thoughtfully.

_"I probably would. Though, I don't know what you felt exactly."_

"It's ok. It doesn't matter anyways. I guess I'm fine now," Elle said.

Vivian could almost see Elle shrugging. "_Elle, it _does_ matter. You can't just ignore it like that forever. One day it might sneak up on you and you'll have a breakdown. Then I'll have to worry about you forever."_

"You're such a great friend, Vivian. I'm glad you care so much about me. You're sweet, but I'll be fine. I just need some time getting used to this life."

_"If you're sure. Oh, did you see your new office?"_

"Omigod, yes, Vivian! It's the sweetest thing you guys ever did for me! I absolutely love it! Now I really feel like a lawyer!"

_"Elle, honey, you _are_ a lawyer! With your office and your outfits and your victory on your first trial...you should be a full-fledged lawyer."_

"Delta Nu is rubbing off on you isn't it?"

_"Why do you say that?"_

"You just called me 'Elle, honey'. You've never called me that before. Only my sorority sisters call me that. Well, mostly Serena. Margot calls me 'sweetie', and Pilar says 'girl'."

_"Oh boy. I think maybe Margot was right. I _will_ soon turn into a Delta Nu!"_

"It can't be that bad, Viv. Life at Delta Nu never gets boring. Trust me."

_"Then I'm looking forward to my stay in August. Elle, I'd love to talk some more, but I really have to go. Apparently, I'm being needed everywhere at the same time."_

"It's ok, Vivian. You could go. I'll be fine. We'll talk again soon."

_"I have a better idea. Lunch tomorrow at The Orchard."_

"As in...the mall? Like, the shopping mall?"

Vivian laughed. "_Yes the shopping mall. I may be boring, but I do have a personal taste in clothes once in a while. So, how does it sound? Lunch at the main square."_

"It sounds wonderful. I definitely need a break from everything that's been going on, even if it's one afternoon."

_"Alright then, Elle. See you tomorrow. Kisses."_

"Kisses to you too..." Elle said and hung up the phone. She laid down on the bed, with the phone still in her hand, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Elle?"

"You could come in."

Emmett opened the door, and walked to the bed, sitting down on it. "Are you ok, honey?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little happy that Vivian called. I missed her too," Elle admitted, and sat up next to Emmett.

"I know you did. And I was thinking while you were talking on the phone. Maybe we should throw a party. Sort of like a reunion, with everyone we both know. We'd invite Vivian, and Delta Nu, and-"

"Enid, Warner, and many others from Harvard! Emmett, you're a genius!" Elle exclaimed.

"Hey...Oh, and I believe the phone interrupted something..." Emmett said slyly.

Elle narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to convince me to kiss you? Because if you are...it's working," she said, smiling.

Then she pulled him closer and pressed her lips on his. Their bodies intertwined around each other, not caring what was happening around them. They concentrated on each other, and kept it that way for a while. The way it ended up was quite simple, yet romantic. As it was already night, they were in bed. Being married, of course they'd sleep together. Elle wanted to be as close as she could to Emmett, to feel his warmth. And Emmett just continued kissing her neck and making his way down her shoulder, and she moaned softly, every time he'd reach her lips and suck on them. -fades to black-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Isn't today beautiful, Elle?" Vivian asked, and then looked up at Elle and smiled.

Elle lifted her eyes from the menu and smiled back, with a twinkling in her eyes. "I've never seen a more beautiful day than this, Vivian," she replied, and then shifted her eyes back to the menu.

Vivian noticed that something was changed within Elle, but didn't know what. "Are you alright, Elle?"

"I couldn't be better," she responded again.

"You look...different...for some reason. Are you sure you're ok? I could take you home if you want. I could-"

"I'm fine," Elle smiled again.

Vivienne touched Elle's hand, and Elle looked up at Vivienne. "Elle, tell me why are you so...happy?"

"Oh...it's nothing...really."

"Tell me."

"I'm just happy I'm finally pieced up together again. I finally have a normal life as a lawyer, and a wonderful husband," Elle said, smiling again, but shaking her head.

Vivian laughed. "You're strange, Elle Woods."

Elle nodded too. "Yeah. Aren't you lucky I'm your best friend?" Elle inquired as the waiter came up to them.

"Have you ladies made up your mind about the order yet?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah. I'll have the chicken pasta and she'll have a Caesar salad," Vivian said, plainly.

"Anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine," Elle responded immediately.

"Alright," he said, and walked away, writing it down.

Vivian began to giggle as soon as the waiter did walk away. "What's so funny?" Elle demanded.

"That waiter was totally checking you out," Vivian managed to say.

"Are you serious? You're kidding," Elle said, amazed.

"Nope. Next time he comes, watch his expressions," Vivian tried her.

"I'll see if he's guilty or innocent. I'll play with his mind a bit," Elle couldn't resist but say, then lifted her hand to her forehead. "Gosh, Emmett's going to kill me if he finds out."

Vivian laughed. "We'll tell him the waiter started it, and you played lawyer," she decided.

Elle nodded. "Ok. I'm so glad we got together again, Viv. Except now there's just no reason to try to get away for a while. I feel so much better than before," Elle admitted.

"So how's it going with Emmett? You two sorting things out and stuff?" Vivienne asked.

"Actually, yes. But you know, I'm just glad we have lots of time alone, you know? Even though I'll totally miss you when we go on our honeymoon, but it'll feel great just the two of us," Elle said and sighed.

"I'm glad you feel better. I haven't seen you look this happy since your wedding day. And that's a long time to not have been happy! Well, for Elle anyway. At Harvard you always smiled which absolutely drove me crazy!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Your food," the waiter interrupted.

"Oh! Thank you," Elle said, and winked at Vivian. "You know, you look just like that guy from the movie "Sleepless in Seattle." Have you ever heard of it?"

"Why, yes I have. Thank you for the compliment," the waiter said, stumbling a little over his words, then stalked off.

"He does _not_ look like Tom Hanks at all, Elle!" Vivian said, bursting into laughter.

"I know. But I thought he was sweet in the movie, don't you think?" Elle asked, showing off her white teeth.

"Now you're sounding like the Elle I knew a long time ago. That's a good sign. And yes, he was sweet in the movie..." Vivian's voice trailed.

"I know what you're thinking, but when he comes with the check, I'm going to break his heart. Though, he is cute...but Emmett's cuter!" Elle laughed.

"Do you do this as a hobby? Breaking men's hearts?"

"No. Just random men who need to date more often. And they should try brunettes. I'm not sure a blonde, such as myself, could handle both a husband and a guy that likes my looks," Elle said, putting her hands on her hips.

The girls talked some more about things of the past. Their first impressions, their first year at Harvard, their likeness, and their lives. When the waiter came again, Elle knew exactly what she was going to say, and then they'd walk away.

"Are those shoes from Calvin Klein?" Elle asked, as if she was interested.

"I guess so," he said, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, my husband simply loves that store, even though shopping really isn't his thing. He hates it, but that store and him are like made for each other. I'm so glad to have a husband like him," Elle said and tried to sound as dreamy as she could before she and Vivian walked away.

Elle left the check on the table, slung her purse over her shoulder, and stifled a giggle. Vivian did the same, but looked back just once. "You know he's still looking at you," she said, laughing.

"Oh boy. That was actually fun!" Elle exclaimed.

"You are so bad, Elle. Just don't do this everyday, or it'll become a habit," Vivian said with a disapproving look, but smiled.

"Oh believe me. That was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Come on, let's check out Victoria's Secret. I _have_ to get you those adorable navy blue heels. They would look absolutely stunning on you!" Elle squealed, and clapped her hands together.

"Oh yeah, Elle's back and she's worse than before," Vivian said sarcastically with a smile. "Tune in next week, when Elle starts her own business on shopping for others, and disaster strikes."

Elle hit Vivian's arm lightly. "Hey, be careful what you say, young lady. I don't like the way you're talking," Elle said with a fake pout. "Come on. Let's just go. But I should warn you: you're never going to get me out of there. Bruiser, you need a new sundress from Fifi. How does that sound?" she asked him and he barked as if in agreement. "Good!"

They both laughed and enjoyed a full day of nothing but shopping, chatting, and laughing as best friends should. Elle knew she wouldn't forget that day either. The day she and Vivian became better friends than they ever had been.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Omigosh! I can't believe that the amazing twelve-story shopping mall, the Water Tower, is right here in Chicago! Who knew?" Elle asked, with a squeal.

"Elle, you know very well that last week before coming here, you did research for the best malls in downtown Chicago," Emmett said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elle cocked her head to the side. "Maybe. But we _have _to get a souvenir from the Water Tower! Come on!" Elle grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him inside.

Yup. This was their honeymoon. A very crazy one, in fact. But they were both grateful that they had time alone. And yup. They were in Chicago. Of course, Elle needed a souvenir from every shop she saw. She _did _do research on the best shopping malls, and they happened to be there where their hotel was; in downtown Chicago. Until now, Elle was enjoying every minute of Chicago. The whole downtown was like a humongous shopping mall. At least ten times larger than The Orchard in Boston.

"Omigosh, Emmett, this is the best honeymoon I've ever been on!" Elle exclaimed as they walked out of the Water Tower.

"I think this is your _only_ honeymoon," Emmett corrected.

Elle shook her head slowly. "Noooo...I've had dreams about them. But from all my dreams, this one is the best!"

Emmett took Elle's hand into his. "I think this is the best one I could only imagine."

Elle smiled, flashing her teeth. "And we're leaving tomorrow..." Elle said wistfully, looking around her.

"That's why I planned for us to go to Navy Pier," Emmett said with a sly smile.

Elle looked curiously at him. "What's that?"

"You researched shopping malls, and you don't know what Navy Pier is? I'm surprised," Emmett smiled.

Elle put on an innocent look. "If Navy Pier were a shopping mall, then I would've known!"

Emmett laughed. "I know, I know. Navy Pier is kind of like a big fair, only not so many rides. There are the museums, and the two famous rides. Then there are a lot of street vendors. And...you could cruise around the lake with one of the large ships they have," Emmett said knowingly.

"How do you know all this?" Elle demanded.

"Hey, do you think I didn't travel as a little boy?" Emmett asked.

"You came to Chicago before? Ok, so let's head down to Navy Pier! It's seven! We don't have much time," Elle said, pulling Emmett's hand again.

"Um, Elle? It's the other way..."

Elle laughed. "Right. This time, you show me where."

"And you really need to ride the Feris Wheel! Do you see the tip of it?" Emmett asked, pointing northeast.

Elle shuddered at the thought of the Feris Wheel. "Emmett, you know I'm afraid of heights....and that thing looks huge!" Elle cried out. "I don't think Bruiser likes heights either."

"Then we'll just have fun on the ground," Emmett shrugged, but smiled.

Elle breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she whispered.

They both really had lots of fun that last day of their honeymoon. Elle couldn't have planned a better trip than what Emmett had done for her. But he knew there was something else to end the day. Something else Elle would always keep in memory....

"Come on," Emmett urged her, when it was nine-thirty.

"Where are we going?" Elle asked, and threw away the rest of her Italian Ice.

"We'll watch something you'll always remember," Emmett said, then leaned on the railing, as if waiting for something to happen.

Elle did the same, but was confused. "What are we waiting for. I don't-" her voice was cut off by a large explosion in the sky. She turned her head, and watched the glowing little bombs explode. She saw Bruiser hide in the tote and she smiled and blew him a kiss. "Nothing to be afraid of, Bruiser."

"Like it?" Emmett asked.

Elle drew closer to him, and grabbed his hand. "I love it," she replied, smiling.

They watched the fireworks for a while, until Elle remembered something. "Remember that evening when we went to the ocean? And we told each other our birthdays?" Elle asked, looking up at him.

"And you gave me your late birthday present to me..." Emmett smiled, looking down on her.

"And I told you that I loved you," Elle reminded him.

Emmett smiled. "Yeah. That day was great, wasn't it?"

"One of the best," Elle whispered.

Then she stood on tiptoe, and reached up to press her lips upon. Emmett just wrapped an arm around Elle. Elle pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder. Even when Elle was married to him, she still felt butterflies in stomach once in a while when they kissed. But at that moment Elle just felt sick for some reason. It was strange though, because it never happened to her before. All of a sudden, her stomach hurt, but she didn't feel sick enough to throw up. Even so, Elle put her hand to her mouth, just in case.

"Anything wrong?" Emmett asked, noticing Elle' sudden change.

Elle shook her head lightly. _I should tell him. He's my husband. He should know everything. But if I tell him, I'll ruin the honeymoon, and it's too perfect right now, even though it's almost over..._Elle cleared her throat a little, and shook her head again, taking her hand from her mouth. "No, I'm fine. Just really excited," Elle lied. She faked a weak smile unto her now pale face.

"You sure?" Emmett asked again. He knew something was up. Elle was a terrible lier when she tried lying to him.

"I'm alright," Elle insisted.

Emmett nodded, knowing that when Elle said something, she stuck to it. He wouldn't be able to get anything out of her unless she made that decision herself. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and she laid her head back. That's when she realized she was exhausted. Still feeling sick, she closed her eyes and after a few moments, she fell asleep in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Emmett?" Elle asked in a hollow voice, and sat up.

Emmett stirred and faced Elle, then opened his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

Elle looked to her right, and smiled, pulling the blanket to her chin as she laid down again. "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're still with me," Elle said, and turned to the side.

"I'm still here. Don't worry," Emmett reassured her.

Elle closed her eyes. "I'm not worried..."

She tried smiling, but it was like her face hurt. She laid on her back. Then, Elle suddenly felt sick all over again. More intense than the previous night. When she felt she couldn't fight it any longer, she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She kneeled in front of the toilet, but nothing came up. She felt the need to throw up, but couldn't. Nothing happened. Frustrated and defeated, she sat down in front of the toilet, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Elle was determined to not cry, and didn't, even though once every few minutes, a tear did roll down her cheek.

Just then, the bathroom door flung open, revealing a worried and confused Emmett. When he saw Elle sitting there on the floor, fighting back tears, he ran to her and held her. Kissing her head, he rubbed her back as she held on to him.

"Emmett I'm scared..." Elle whispered, as a sob escaped her throat.

"It's ok. I'm here. Don't be scared. I'm with you," Emmett said, trying to comfort her.

But Elle suddenly began fearing that fact that she could be extremely sick with probably cancer or something. The image of death made Elle fear what was to come even more than she ever thought about it. She held on tighter to Emmett, grabbing his shirt.

"Stay with me. Don't leave me. I'm scared," Elle repeated.

"What happened? You suddenly ran in here. What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Emmett asked, as worry flashed in his face.

Elle sniffed, and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, then nodded slowly. "I felt sick last night too, but I wanted you to be happy and have fun, and not having to care about me being sick. But now I feel even worse than before."

"Poor Elle. Do you still feel _very_ sick?" Emmett asked.

"Not as much as when I ran into the bathroom, but my stomach still hurts very much. I feel like throwing up, but I can't. Nothing's coming out. And I'm scared. This never happened to me before. Ever," Elle said, shaking her head.

"It's ok, Elle. I'm here now. I bet you'll feel much better when we go home today. You'll be yourself again," Emmett soothed.

Elle smiled, but weakly. "Home...." she repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Elle, come on! You should be getting up! It's eleven!" a voice exclaimed, throwing the covers off Elle.

Elle moaned, and turned to the other side, putting her pillow over her head. She then realized something was different. She smelled the pillows. _It smells like me. We're home again. That's a relief. No wonder honeymoons are only once a marriage._ "Give me the covers..." Elle complained.

"Not until you wake up! Come on, honey, it's your first day at the office. You don't want to be late, do you?" Emmett asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Elle groaned again. But this time, in pain. Again, she felt sick, but this time, her head hurt. "No. I'm not getting up. I can't get up," she shook her head lightly, and closed her eyes again.

"I'll help you up," Emmett said.

He grabbed her hands, but immediately released them when he realized they were burning. He touched her arms, and they were even warmer. Then he felt her neck and forehead. Elle shivered. "You're cold..." Elle whispered.

"And you're burning up! Elle, you have a fever! Do you feel sick again?" Emmett asked, worriedly.

Elle nodded, her eyes still closed. She moaned, and moved Emmett's hand away from her forehead.

"What hurts? Does your stomach still hurt?" Emmett asked, and pulled the covers even closer to her, if it was possible.

Again she nodded. "And my head, and the rest of me," she whispered weakly.

"Poor Elle. You know what? I'm staying home from work. And of course, you are too," Emmett said, and stood up, putting his leather shoulder bag on the dresser.

"No. You go. I'll be fine here for a few hours," Elle replied, opening her eyes to see where he had gone.

"The last time you said you were fine, you almost threw up. This time, I'm not listening to a word you say. I'm in charge, and in this case, _I_ decide what's going to happen. And my decision is that we're both staying home, and I'm taking care of you," Emmett said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elle sighed. "Fine."

"I hate doing this to you, knowing how independent you are. But something is most definitely wrong with you, and you're going to get better. Is that understood, young lady?" Emmett teased.

"Yes mommy," Elle tried saying.

"Good," Emmett smiled. "I'm going to go get you some water before you boil over." Emmett got up and went to get Elle a drink.

As Emmett walked out of the room, Elle felt afraid again. She felt like a lonely child, awaiting her fate. She didn't know what to do. She sat up in bed, and put her hand on her stomach. As she did so, she felt as if an electric wave of pain hit her stomach. Again, she ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Emmett heard the door. He put the cup of water down and ran to Elle, knowing she'd be at the bathroom. He wasn't sure whether to enter or not, but when he started hearing forced grunting sounds, he barged in.

Elle was kneeled in front of the toilet, while at the same time was forcing pressure to throw up. As soon as she did, Emmett held back her blonde hair. It wasn't shining as it always was, but was a dull bright yellow color. Elle felt like everything she had eaten in the past few days had gone into the toilet.

When she knew nothing would come out anymore, she was gasping for air. Flushing the toilet, she felt weak, and her body couldn't take her pain anymore. Elle never felt this much pain in all of her life, and never thought she would. She had to strive to get up, and when she did, she held on to Emmett's arm for balance.

Elle held up a hand at Emmett. "I'm ok now," she whispered, breathing heavily.

Elle grabbed Emmett's hand and took a few steps. When the door to the bathroom closed once again, Elle knew she was falling, but she didn't know it was an unconscious sleep. She fell back against Emmett, and that was the last thing she remembered.

"Elle!" Emmett cried out, as the blonde fell into his arms. "Elle!" he tried again.

When he realized she had fainted, he picked her up and put her on the bed. This time, Emmett was afraid that something terrible had happened to Elle. He hoped she wouldn't die. He hoped it with all his might.

Emmett grabbed his phone and dialed 911, not knowing what else to do. When they told him they were on their way, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to a very pale Elle. She was hardly breathing anymore.

With tears in his eyes, he whispered, "Please be ok, Elle. I love you too much to have you die. Please," he begged. Then he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything had happened so fast, and remembering the honeymoon made Emmett remember that Elle could be seriously sick. She had been in the hospital for almost four hours, and yet she hadn't woken up. Or so he thought, since nobody came to inform him of her. He was fiddling with his fingers, hoping to think about something else to get his mind off Elle. As he reached to grab a magazine, a woman, a doctor, came up to him.

"Mr. Forrest?" she asked, and Emmett nodded hopefully. "Your wife is asking for you, and we think it is best if she sees you. She's in room 204."

Emmett wondered why the doctor was smiling. What happened to Elle was something bad, not good. He practically ran to the room, and barged through the door. He was expecting the worst, but what he saw made him wonder if it was all a dream. Elle was sitting up on the bed, smiling widely, with one hand on her stomach.

"Elle? Honey, are you ok?" Emmett asked, sitting on the bed.

Elle nodded, but didn't stop smiling. "I've never felt more wonderful than at this moment," she responded.

Then she took his hand and pressed it on her stomach. "Emmett...do you feel it?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. He didn't get it.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered with joy in her voice.

At first, Emmett's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. He was never in a million years expecting this answer, but he felt relieved. "You...you're what?" he asked, making sure he had heard right.

"I'm seven weeks pregnant. Almost two months," Elle squealed.

Then she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Emmett, still in shock of how quickly Elle revived, hugged her back. He breathed a sigh of relief, and couldn't help but smile. But when Emmett just sat there, and stared intently at Elle, she frowned a bit.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked.

Emmett nodded. "More than you think. It's just..." his voice trailed off.

"What?" she pried.

"Three years ago we met at Harvard and became best friends. Then we were married over a two months ago. Now you're going to be a mother, and I a father. We're going to be a family," he finally said, and then smiled.

"A mother..." Elle repeated. "Wow. Not in a zillion years have I expected to be a mom. Omigod, wait 'til the girls at Delta Nu hear the news! Oh, Emmett, could we please visit them? I'm begging you! Please? I miss them so much, and besides...didn't we say that we'd be there summers and November and April? It's still summer!" Elle exclaimed.

"I don't know, Elle. I'm not sure you're in any state of traveling. I mean you've been feeling sick for...probably a week, I'm guessing....I don't know. And we just came from traveling! Do you really want to travel so much?" Emmett asked, hiding a smile.

Elle nodded, and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. Emmett noticed that once again, her silk hair was glowing. "The doctor said it's only normal to feel sick up until I'm two months along. And then getting sick will only be some random thing, here and there. It's already the end of July, and we could leave sometime in the middle of August. We could ask Vivienne to come with us! And we don't have to stay too long if you don't want to," Elle deliberated.

Emmett sighed, but smiled. "Your child is going to be one that could convince people better than you can," he said, shaking his head.

Elle's expression brightened even more, and she laughed. "Now it's _my_ child?" she asked.

"Only until we get to Los Angeles. Then you're going to have to share it with all the girls," Emmett teased, which made Elle laugh even harder.

She hit him lightly on the arm. "Emmett! It's _our_ child. Mine and yours. Gosh, how am I going to wait two weeks?"

"With your head in the toilet," Emmett teased once more.

"That's only going to happen if I get sick. Which hopefully now that I'm really excited and happy and all, it won't happen often. And the good news is...we could both go to work again!" Elle exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Are you sure you're up to working? I mean, this one's your decision. If you want to be at the office, I won't stop you. Besides, I'll be in the same building," Emmett shrugged.

Elle nodded. "I think I'll manage. I'd like to work as much as possible until the baby's born. I can't work afterwards. I'll be taking care of the baby," Elle pointed out.

"Alright. I'm allowing it. When would you like to start, Ms. Woods? ....I mean Mrs. Forrest?" Emmett asked, correcting himself.

"No offense Emmett, but I like Woods better!" Elle laughed. "There's nothing wrong with your name, it's just I'm too used to mine. And I think that my name appeared in all the papers as Elle Woods..." Elle said, trying to convince him otherwise.

Emmett shook his head. "Sorry, Elle, but on this one, you're not going to convince me. It's Elle Forrest now. Legally, anyway," he smiled.

"Do you remember "Legally Blonde"? Callahan called me that at first, and I used it when I said I was going back to California," Elle said, remembering the memory.

"But now you're "Legally Blonde" in both meanings. As a lawyer and as a true blonde and nothing's going to change that," Emmett said as Elle laid back down.

"Unless I dye my hair brown," she said.

"You'd still be blonde at heart. You'll always be my blonde Little Miss Woods comma Elle," Emmett said.

Elle grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. Emmett reached down and kissed Elle softly, and then kissed her rosy red cheek. This time, Emmett grinned, being thankful that he had such a wonderful and beautiful wife. Then he lowered his head and kissed her stomach.

"Does Bruiser like the surprise too?" Elle suddenly asked.

"Bruiser?"

"You didn't bring him here? Why not?! I can't believe you left him home alone!" Elle cried out.

Emmett laughed. "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to die, first, Elle!"

"Still...you should've brought him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do I look like I have a larger belly than before?" Elle asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

Emmett turned his head, and laughed. Elle had been asking that same question at least three times a week. He walked to the side of her, and put his hand on her growing stomach. "Hmm, maybe it did get larger..." he decided.

Elle squealed. "For some reason, I'm not worried about people thinking I'm fat. Something is most definitely wrong with me. Maybe the excitement for going to visit Los Angeles again!" Elle exclaimed.

"Elle, calm down! If you get too.....excited then who knows what'll happen. I don't want you hurting yourself. You're not the Elle you were years ago. You're married and now you're pregnant. You can't go on like you always were," Emmett said, explaining.

Elle's face dropped. "You're right. I should be acting mature and...like an almost parent. I get it. I'm sorry. I'll be...different," Elle said, and for a moment looked confused at what she just said.

Emmett reached out to wrap his arms around her. "Not different. You're still my Little Miss Woods comma Elle. I meant, don't overdo it as you had when we were still at Harvard. Just be a little less...energetic, ok?"

Elle looked up at him and smiled. "Ok. I could do that," she nodded.

"Good," he said, and gave her a quick kiss. "Let's leave or we'll miss our flight!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride was good, according to Elle. But of course, _she_ was the one that was jumping up and down instead of the plane. She just couldn't sit still, since she was too excited. Every once in a while, Vivian tried to get her to play a mind game, but Elle couldn't concentrate hard enough. But as they boarded off the plane, Elle began to feel a little nervous.

"Emmett, what if they're not happy I'm pregnant?" Elle asked, looking around nervously.

"Why wouldn't they be happy? You've known them for a long time!" Emmett exclaimed, as the three of them began walking to the baggage claim.

"Elle, you need to calm down. You'll be fine. They'll be happy to see you!" Vivian said, putting hand on Elle's shoulder.

"You both are right. Besides, Delta Nu always stick together. I just hope my parents will take it the right way. I never know what to expect from them..." Elle said, shaking her head.

They walked trough a terminal to see if Elle's parents had arrived to pick them up. They would take them to Delta Nu. Finally, Elle spotted a reddish-blonde head, and knew it was her mother. She ran to her mother. "Mom!" she exclaimed, and hugged her, Emmett and Vivian close behind.

"Elle darling, we thought you'd never come!" Elle's mother, Eva said, returning the hug.

"Of course I would! I missed you guys so very much!" Elle laughed.

"Button, how was the plane ride here?" a voice asked, coming closer to them.

"Daddy?" Elle asked, and then hugged him too when she saw him. "Omigosh, Daddy, the trip was amazing!"

"After she got tired of jumping around. She couldn't sit still, no matter what," Emmett said, smiling.

"Emmett! So good to see you again. I see you're taking good care of my Elle," Eva said, and took a step forward to hug Emmett and Vivian in turn.

"Of course I take care of Elle. I would never let anything happen to her!" Emmett protested with a laugh.

Eva then kissed Vivian on both cheeks. "Hello, Vivian. How nice to see you again!"

"It's always a pleasure seeing you too, Mrs. Woods," Vivian said with a smile.

"It's Eva, sweetie. Call me Eva," Eva told her as so many times she had, but Vivian always respected her best friend's parents, even thought they felt like her very own parents to her.

"Mom, did I tell you the great news yet?" Elle couldn't help but ask.

"No. What is it, honey?" her mom asked.

"Do I look...fatter, if that's the word...to you?" Elle asked, with a smile.

Both of Elle's parents gasped, but Elle's mother unbuttoned Elle's coat, and her hand flew to her mouth. "You're...pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Elle grinned. "Yes! Two months along!" she said.

"Button, this is great! We'll be grandparents, and you'll have a family! My little Button is going to become a mom," Elle's father, Wyatt said, smiling.

"I know! I'm so excited! Could we please hurry? I would really like to tell the girls at Delta Nu the news as soon as possible," Elle begged.

"You mean you haven't even told _them_?" Eva inquired, looking amazed.

Elle shook her head. "I wanted to surprise them, or they probably wouldn't even believe me!"

"Alrighty then. Let's get a move on," Wyatt said, and grabbed both of Elle's luggage bags.

"Let me hold on to Bruiser for a little, Elle. We haven't seen each other for a long time!" Eva exclaimed and grabbed Bruiser. As soon as she did, he began licking her face and Elle laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car horn rang throughout the large driveway at the Delta Nu sorority house. Serena, Margot, Pilar, and the rest of the girls aligned, and walked outside. They began squealing as soon as Elle stepped out of the car.

Serena couldn't contain herself anymore. She ran to Elle, and embraced her. "Elle, honey, so good to see you! We all missed you, you know!" Serena exclaimed, and motioned for the other girls.

"Aw, Serena I missed you girls too! I had to beg Emmett to let me come here, but I managed," Elle said, forgetting her coat was still unbuttoned.

Serena suddenly glanced at Elle's clothes and worked her way down to the shoes. But her eyes stopped at Elle's belly. "Honey, you look...like you've been eating fast food in Boston..." Serena said with a confused look.

Elle laughed, but shook her head. "No! A Delta Nu would never spoil herself like that! Guess again. It's something else," Elle said with a squeal.

That's when Serena understood. She realized Elle's belly was round, not fat. She then began shrieking with excitement. "Omigod, Elle's pregnant!" she cried out.

As soon as she did, the girls surrounded Elle, and asked her numerous questions. Emmett had to barge in and "save" Elle. He knew the girls would get her way too excited and she'd start acting like them once again, jeopardizing her health.

"Ok, girls, we're going to have to set limits," Elle said as soon as Emmett grabbed her hand.

Serena motioned the girls to back away a little, and give Elle some air to breathe. As soon as the girls became quiet once again, Elle took a deep breath and began talking again.

"First of all, you can't act like you once did with me. I mean, be yourselves, but don't make too much noise. Second, I want you girls to knock on my door instead of just barging in like you used to. And last, I'm going to be much more boring than I was before. I won't exactly be able to do everything with you as I did in the past, understand? I don't want to risk the baby's health, or my health. I really hate telling you girls these things, and I don't like it, but it's for the better," Elle finally finished, giving them an apologetic look.

Everyone was quiet. No one moved or made a single sound. Serena then stepped forward and put a hand on Elle's shoulder. "Don't worry, Elle. We'll try to do exactly what you told us. We'll keep it down, right girls?"

"Right!" was the loud response.

Elle laughed. "You girls always make me so happy..." she said. "I'm glad I came, and glad I convinced Emmett to come also."

"Hey, it was for your own health. Otherwise, I wouldn't mind coming here really. It's just...I'm the only guy here," Emmett said, then smiled. He put his arm around Elle. "Too bad I'm taken!"

"We wouldn't even want to try to get you! We know how much Elle loves you. I mean, you should've heard her talking on the phone about you while still at Harvard," Serena said, smiling slyly.

Elle began to blush, but said nothing yet. The Delta Nu girls, of course, weren't finished explaining to Emmett. "And the way she looked when she talked about you..." Margot said. "We'd put up webcam," she explained quickly in a whisper.

"And when she wrote us letters about you, her handwriting was totally wobbly, and it wasn't even in her neat cursive," Pilar said, smiling at Elle.

At the mention of those, Elle blushed even harder. But then she fell on Emmett's arm, and buried her face in his shoulder. "What can I say? I was madly in love with you, Emmett," she said, sounding muffled.

"And so was I, Little Miss Forrest comma Elle," he laughed.

Elle then got up, and gave him a look. "Ok, about that nickname...you either get rid of it, or you use "Woods" instead of "Forrest". I love our last name, but it just doesn't fit in as "Woods" did," Elle said with an apologetic look.

Everyone then laughed at Elle's seriousness. "Alright, alright. I have to admit it also, that "Little Miss Woods comma Elle" sounds better than anything!" he exclaimed.

Elle grinned at him. "I'm glad. So then, what do I call you?"

"I think Emmett is just fine," he laughed.

Suddenly, Serena jumped up, looking excited. "Emmy! That's what she'll call you! It's perfect and it suits you perfectly!" she exclaimed.

Emmett wrinkled his nose, and Elle laughed at him reaction. "Well...no offense, Emmett, but I like it a lot!" Elle cried out, putting her hands on her hips. "Serena, you are brilliant!"

"It sounds like a girl's name! Elle, you cannot do this to me!" Emmett said with a begging look.

"I can now that I'm married to you. Omigod, this is going to be the best one month of my life! And then when I get back to work, I'm going to actually want to work!" Elle shrieked, then gasped. "And when I see you girls in November I'll be six months!"

The girls also began shrieking. "Elle, sweetie, you're going to be a mom! Imagine that!" Margot cried out.

Serena shook her head, and quieted the girls down. She put her hands on her hips, and glared at them...especially at Margot. "Girls, I know Elle's going to be a mom, but if we ever want that to happen, we need to shut up! Remember?"

The girls nodded, and apologized both to Serena and to Elle. Elle had to smile at her Delta Nu sisters, and at Serena's leadership and how the girls listened to her as they would to Elle. Elle reached out to hug Serena. Then hugged the girls again in turn.

"Serena, I don't know what you did to make them treat you as their president, but you're better at it than me," Elle said, shaking her head.

"No way, honey! You'll always be the best! Besides, now that you're here, you're president again for this month," Serena protested.

"And as president again, I say Serena should be president this month too. I want to see you in action. Just treat me like you would treat any girl from Delta Nu," Elle said. "Oh, Emmett, darling, let's go put our things upstairs."

On their way to the door, Serena ran to them. "Honey, I can't do that! You're special! I mean, every girl here is special too, but you're _honorable_! I can't tell you what to do!"

"You can and will, Serena. Please do it. I won't make any comments about it, unless the comments are good, which I know they will be. Do it for me, ok?" Elle inquired.

Serena sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. But if I act nicer to you than the other girls, then I can't help myself. It's instinct. Just correct me."

"I promise to do so. Same room?" Elle asked.

"Yup. Same room. We haven't moved anything or done anything. It's the same as you left it," Serena mentioned, then heard a yap. "Bruiser! Oh, Elle, you brought him too!"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving him home alone now, would I?" Elle asked as Bruiser was once again the center of attention for a little.

"You are so cute, you puppy!" Serena exclaimed, kissing the little dog. "I'll bring him up to you soon, ok? I want him to bark out everyone's names now to see if he remembers us."

"Thanks!" Elle exclaimed, and walked through the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elle, what are you doing?" Vivian asked Elle as she walked outside.

"I'm teaching the baby how to be a good kid," Elle respond. She had gone outside about a half hour ago, sitting down on the porch swing, and it looked like she was talking to herself.

"I highly doubt it could hear you, Elle," Vivian remarked with a laugh, sitting down next to Elle.

"And how would you know? I don't think you've ever given birth, have you?" Elle demanded.

Vivian laughed again at Elle's reaction. "I don't think I have, but it only takes a bit of logic to figure out that whatever is in there, cannot hear you. But...I have heard of women who sang to their unborn children, and the kids always liked to sing," Vivian told her.

"Wow. If that's true, then I should start right away...." Elle said, but then changed her mind. "after we talk. I haven't had a normal talk with you since that time at The Orchard. Remember that waiter?"

"Now that is something I'll never forget," Vivian giggled.

"But you have to admit that all that shopping was worthwhile. We got you the most cutest dress you've ever worn," Elle said, beginning to get excited again. She couldn't stop herself from being her true self. It was impossible.

"And for some odd reason, I actually like it. Elle Woods, you are a strange woman," Vivian said, shaking her head.

"And in six months and two weeks I'll be a mother! Isn't that exciting? And not too long ago we were planning our wedding. Vivian, when you're in the type of situation I am in right now, call me up for advice," Elle said, looking serious.

"I promise to do so, Elle. _If_ I'm ever in that type of situation, of course," Vivian reminded her.

"You will be, Viv. Believe me. You look simply gorgeous now. I mean, which guy could resist you now? Seriously, have you looked in the mirror lately? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't even own one! Vivian, we have to start getting serious about finding you a boyfriend!" Elle exclaimed.

Vivian laughed again. "Woah, Elle, slow down! I'm not looking for a boyfriend just yet. I'm quite happy being single, thank you very much. I'd much rather watch you and Emmett looking all cute together than actually living it."

"Oh, well, suit yourself," Elle shrugged.

A few moments of silence passed until Vivian broke it. "Elle, aren't you the least bit worried about the labor you're going to have to go through? Or how tired you're going to be after your baby isn't a baby anymore?" Vivian inquired.

Elle shook her head and smiled. "No. Not even a tiny bit. All I care is that I'm going to have a child. That's what makes me the happiest right now. Ever since I was a little girl, I always pretended my stuffed animals were my babies. I always took care of them, and fed them, and helped them get to sleep. Now, this is real, and it feels amazing. Sure, I'm going to have to carry it for...like six more months, but I think it's worth it," Elle explained.

Elle thought about what she had just said. Yes, she was willing to ruin her perfect and petite figure. But she would get a gift in return. The best anyone could ever give her. Her own baby.

"I'm positive you'll make a wonderful mother, Elle. And if your kid turns out like you, then you're lucky," Vivian said, shaking her head to herself, but smiling.

"I'd be lucky either way. How am I going to wait six more months? It better not be late! I don't happen to be a very patient person, you know!" Elle cried out.

"_Everyone _knows that!" Vivian replied, and both of them laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodbye girls!" Elle called out from the window of the car.

A chorus of "goodbyes" was heard among the Delta Nu girls. Elle, Emmett, and Vivian were off to Boston again. Summer was over and they had to leave.

"But I'll see you in November! I promise! And I promise that I will look much more different then! Bye!" Elle called out and then the car pulled away.

Elle waved at them through her open window, but as they got far enough, she sat back down. Then she turned to Emmett and Vivian and smiled at both of them. She then turned her gaze to her stomach and touched it. Elle had a new glow to her. One other than the glow she always had.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Elle, wake up," a voice interrupted Elle's dreams.

"Mm?" she responded, burying her face in her pillow. She felt hot breath on her neck and then a lick, and finally, a shrill bark. She laughed and kissed Bruiser's head.

"Honey, if you ever want to get to work, you'd better wake up," Emmett continued with a laugh.

"Work?" Elle cried out, perking up at the word.

She jumped out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom, fixing her hair and washing her face. Then she ran back to the room and chose out clothes to wear. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Emmett...I'm not sure I fit in my lawyer clothes anymore," she said with a frown.

Emmett had to laugh. "Do you necessarily have to wear lawyer clothes today, Elle?" he inquired.

Elle put her hands on her hips. "Yes, I do since I'm going to my _office_, where I'm supposed to look like a _lawyer_ apparently," Elle said as if making a point.

Emmett thought for a moment. Elle was about three months and a week along, and because she was naturally thin, her belly couldn't get too big with pregnancy. She didn't look too different from her usual self anyway. "Why don't you wear that black skirt? The one with a white line running down the skirt," Emmett suggested.

Elle perked up again and rummaged through her closet until she found that black skirt which she had never worn since it was always too big for her. Now it should be perfect on her. Then she pulled out a pink maternity knee-high mini-dress. She grinned widely as she took it out. "I knew this would come in handy!" she exclaimed.

Emmett had to laugh. Elle always thought of everything, before it would actually happen. He shook his head and went into the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee for the two of them.

Elle got dressed as quickly as she could. She brushed her long blonde hair and then curled it a little. Then she added makeup to herself, but not as much as she usually put on. She decided that all her fooling at Harvard should have been enough. She didn't want to set a bad example for her new baby. All she put on a was a pink lip gloss color and a little mascara. She decided against the blush, since her cheeks now had a natural blush to them. Finally, she looked in the mirror one last time and then smiled. She had a feeling that so many things were to happen that day.

"Well, well, look who decided to finally join me for breakfast," Emmett said, handing Elle her plate.

Elle sat down and smiled. "I don't think I'm going to eat though, honey. Thanks anyway. But I _am_ going to drink the coffee," Elle said, grabbing her mug.

"Woah, woah, woah," Emmett said, taking the mug from Elle. "You are not going anywhere without eating, Elle. I know you're probably not hungry, but you're not the only one in there that needs to eat anymore. And I'm pretty sure that soon you're going to have to stop drinking coffee unless you want little Squirt in there to be more energetic than you are."

Elle stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Please Emmett? I really don't want to eat. If I do, I'm afraid I'm going to be at the bathroom throwing up all day, and I don't want that to happen. I'll get a salad at lunch. Now give me my coffee, before I start yelling," Elle said calmly.

Emmett sighed and gave her back the mug. "Elle, I'd be surprised if that fellow is on time," Emmett remarked.

Elle took a sip of her coffee. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Ok, I know I'm not the mother of it, but I did manage to read a few books on parenting. First of all, it's logic. You're its mother. Anything that comes out of you is bound to be stranger than you are," Emmett said with a smile. As Elle was about to protest, he went on. "Second of all, it's rare that babies are born exactly on time. They're almost always either late or early."

Elle never thought of that before. "And what would it take for him or her to be on time?" she inquired curiously, putting a hand on her stomach.

"I don't think you could control that, Elle. It's coming when it wants out. That's the decision. No one can change that," Emmett said, feeling awkward that he knew so much.

"And yet, I'm wondering how you know so much about this. I mean, even I didn't know all this...yet. Or...maybe I heard it few times but..." Elle's voice trailed as she finished her coffee.

"You know what, Elle? I came to the conclusion that you're officially delirious. Go put on your jacket or you're going to be late for work. And I just happen to be a boss that hates tardy people," Emmett teased.

Elle didn't say a word, but smile. She put on her pink wedges and her pink and red light coat. As she was buttoning up her coat in the mirror, she suddenly stopped to think about it. Was the baby going to be early? If it was, then Elle would need time to plan everything. She would be over stressed and always on alert, not being able to enjoy herself. But if the baby would be late, then she'd be worrying about it nonstop and impatient of course. The perfect baby would be if he or she would be on time. That's exactly what she wanted.

"Well then, Mr. Boss, you can excuse me on two terms. One, I'm pregnant and I cannot be as fast as I used to be. And two, I just so happen to be your wife who loves you very much and could convince you otherwise," Elle said, sitting in Emmett's lap, giving him the puppy-dog look.

Emmett laughed at her, then gathered her up in his arms. "Alright then, you may be excused on the second term. The first one cannot be an excuse. I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules, I enforce them," he said, kissing her head.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still your wife..." Elle said, shaking her head.

"Gee...I wonder why. Maybe because you love me so much, and I love you even more in return?" he asked innocently.

Elle tried keeping a straight face, but couldn't. She grinned widely, then got off his lap. "Alright, you win...this time. It's not over, Emmett," Elle warned him. She took her car keys out of his pocket and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm leaving now to get better acquainted with my new office, but I'll see you later, ok? You _are_ coming in an hour, aren't you?" she made sure.

"Of course, don't worry, Elle. Just enjoy yourself," Emmett said, looking innocently at her glares.

"Yeah, I would ask what _my_ car keys were doing in your pocket, but I don't think I even want to know. Goodbye, Emmett!" Elle called from the door.

"Bye! Have fun!" he replied.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Like always..." she said to herself, but Emmett heard and laughed at her nonsense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle unlocked the door of her new office and walked in slowly. Sure enough, her things were there. She knew Emmett had previously taken all of her "lawyer" things and set them up in the office. She went to her clean and polished desk and smiled when she saw the scrapbook on it. She never yet opened it, but of course, the scrapbook never crossed her mind. Elle took the scrapbook in her hands and sank in her office chair. She put the scrapbook on the desk and read the cover again out loud.

"In Memory of Emmett and Elle Forever," she read then smiled. "They're so sweet. Don't you think, boy?" she asked her dog, and he whined when he saw himself on the first picture. He cocked his head and barked, then wagged his tail. Elle grinned and knew he loved it too.

She opened to the first page where she saw a picture and a beautifully decorated page of the day Elle got accepted into Harvard. On the second page was Elle's first day at Harvard. On the third, there was a picture of her and Emmett sitting down at the benches, talking. Elle smiled and couldn't wait to get to the last few pages. She knew what they were.

At last, she was at the last bunch of pages. She turned the page and saw a picture of Emmett wrapping his arms around Elle from behind her. Then another picture was taken while Emmett was on one knee, proposing, and it had captured Elle's "yes" face. Then there was a picture where everyone was facing the camera, but were gathered around Elle and Emmett who were in the middle, sharing a kiss. The last pages had to be Elle's favorites. There were multiple pictures from their wedding.

She never knew how much her sorority girls cared to practically stalk her throughout Harvard, taking pictures, to Emmett and Elle's wedding. But now she did know that she was loved. If not by whom she wanted to before, then by everyone else.

Elle put the scrapbook on her shelf, then rummaged through her things. She turned on her laptop, her phone, and took out a pen and notebook. Her "lawyer" things were set. All she needed now was action. She knew that as a lawyer, she'd always have something to do. Even now, she knew she had to copy down Emmett's agenda unto her computer, but didn't want to. This was the first time in all of her lawyers months that she didn't want to complete a task that she was assigned to.

As Elle reached over into her drawer, the phone began to ring. She pushed the answering button. "Elle Woods...Forrest...speaking," she answered.

_"Mrs. Woods, you have an anonymous caller on the other line. She won't tell me who she is, but she says she needs to talk to you urgently,"_ the voice on the other line said.

Elle almost flew out of her seat. She's recognize that voice anywhere in the world. "Vivian?!"

_"Actually...it's Miss Kensington to you," _Vivian said with a giggle.

Elle cleared her throat and played along. "Miss Kensington, I never knew you were working here," Elle said formally.

_"I didn't either. Until we came back from California. We'll talk about it in our lunch break. You have a caller on the other line. Do you want to answer?" _Vivian inquired.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I'll answer," Elle said, then immediately switched lines. "Forrest and Smithson Law Firm, Elle Woods speaking."

At first, nothing was heard but a little buzzing sound. Then a voice began talking timidly. _"Elle, I need your help," _it said.

Elle stopped for a minute. She didn't know why the caller would call her by her first name as if they were friends. Also, she didn't know why, but she had a sinking feeling that she knew this person and that something wrong had happened.

"Before you say anything else, can I please know who I'm speaking to?" Elle inquired, looking a bit confused.

_"Elle, I need your help. I won't say anything else unless you agree to see me Thursday at ten in the morning," _the voice urged.

Elle felt her heart leap from her chest. She'd know this demanding voice anywhere. She knew the little accent when the person said her name. She knew who this person was, but didn't want to believe it.

"Ok. I'll agree to it. But _you_ must promise me that when you arrive, you tell me all that you need from me. Is that clear?" Elle asked with a sharp edge in her voice.

_"Yes, Elle. Thank you,_" the person breathed, then the line went dead.

Elle stared at her phone for maybe about twenty minutes, wondering what her caller could possibly want. What her caller could possibly need. And why was the voice so frantic and desperate? And why that specific date and not the next day?

"Mrs. Woods?" a voice asked from outside her door.

Elle woke up from her daydream, and shook her head as if to clear away the thoughts. "Come in," she called out.

The door opened slowly and the person walked up to Elle's desk with a few folders in her arms. "Mrs. Woods, there was a faxed paper in your husband's office with your name on it."

Elle reached out and touched Vivian's arm. "Vivian, just call me Elle. I don't want anything too formal. It makes me feel old," Elle said, wrinkling her nose.

Vivian laughed. "Ok then, Elle. But here. You might want to take a look at these. I think this might be tied to your caller," she said, giving her a light blue folder.

Elle opened the folder and took out a paper. She scanned over it, then looked up at Vivian. "Viv, this is the phone number she called from, and her address. Did you read it yet?" Elle asked.

"No. I'm not allowed to read anything that's yours. Just inform you of callers and messages and of the sort," Vivian said, shaking her head.

Elle nodded, then handed Vivian the paper. "I think the caller sent this in case no one would pick up. It's exactly what she told me on the phone. Thursday at ten in the morning, she's coming here to my office to discuss something. But she won't tell me who she is, or why," Elle said, looking frustrated.

"Well, you'll find out next week," Vivian said after reading it, giving the paper back to Elle. "Do you need anyone to go out to the address that is sent?"

"No. I don't think it's necessary. And besides, I don't think this is her address. She _is_ smart enough to know that we'd probably go find her. But just leave her be. I already think I know who it is, but I won't breathe a word to anyone just yet," Elle said, getting up and putting the folder in her file cabinet.

"Alright, Elle," Vivian said, opening the door. "If you need anything, just call me. I'm on the same floor, four offices away. Good luck!"

Elle sank into her office chair with an audible sigh. She wondered what could possibly be wrong. Will she be taking on this case? And if she will, will the case take longer than the baby's probable due date? What will she do after?

Elle wasn't that kind of person as to think ahead, in the future. That was Emmett's job. Elle's job was that she'd focus on the things in the present. But lately she hadn't been focusing on present things. It was the future that had caught her up now. She had wished for a day filled with action. Now she had one.

---------------------------------------------------

"Emmett, we need to talk," Elle said the second Emmett walked through the door.

Emmett's smile turned into a worried look. "Elle, what happened?" he asked, running to sit next to her on the couch.

"Oh, no, no, it's not about me or the baby. I promise," Elle reassured him as he took her hand into his. "It's about work..."

"What did they do to you?!" he exclaimed.

"Emmett, calm down. It's nothing that has to do with me. It's about a call I got today..." Elle said, biting her lip. She was a little disturbed about the call for a new case.

Emmett felt like grabbing Elle by the shoulders to get the information out of her. "Elle, what happened?!" he almost shrieked.

Elle felt nervousness rising inside of her as Emmett kept asking. "Please stop. If you don't calm down, then I can't tell you," Elle said, sounding calm.

Emmett took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm good. Go ahead."

"Ok. Well, I received a call. I was informed of it by Miss Kensington, whom I never knew was my secretary," she smiled. "Anyway, I answered the phone and the woman on the other line said, "Elle, I need your help." Then she told me that she'd see me Thursday morning at ten."

"I was worried about _that_? I don't get it," Emmett said, looking confused.

"The thing that _I'm_ worried about is that the woman wouldn't tell me who she was or why she needed me to be her lawyer," Elle said, looking worried. "But I have a sinking feeling that it's..."

Emmett looked into Elle's eyes. "Elle, who?"

"Brooke," Elle whispered, looking troubled as she fell against the back of the couch.

Emmett was a bit speechless before finally responding. "As in Wyndham?"

"How many Brookes do you know, Em?" Elle asked, giving him a look.

"Only the one whose case I co-counseled. But why would she call you to be her lawyer?" Emmett inquired.

"I don't _know_, Emmett. But she sounded very desperate and urgent. That's what worried me," Elle said, fiddling with her fingers.

"But how are you so sure it's Brooke? It could be countless people that heard of you," Emmett protested.

"I highly doubt that. Besides, she said, "_Elle_, I need your help." And you know how Brooke says my name with a little southern California accent, since she grew up there. And the same accent was heard three times when she said my name. It's Brooke. I'm telling you," Elle said, sounding urgent. Bruiser barked and gave Emmett a look. "See? Even Bruiser witnesses it!"

Emmett put her hand on Elle's. "I believe you, honey. We'll figure it out. Do you want me coming with you on Thursday?" Emmett asked with a soft expression.

"No, it's fine. It's Brooke I'm worried about, not me. I could take care of myself," Elle said with a smile.

"Yeah, after someone steals you or something. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if that happened to you. But the again, I'd have to go rescue you, since you _are_ my wife and I'm forced to save you," Emmett said, pretending to be sarcastic.

Elle suddenly looked a bit worried. "You're joking, right? I mean, you _would _rescue me, wouldn't you?" she asked quickly.

Emmett laughed and embraced her. "Of course I would, Elle! Stop taking things so seriously these days. You're going to be fine, the baby's going to be fine, I'm going to be fine, Brooke's going to be fine, everyone's going to be fine," he assured her.

"Promise?"

"On my life," Emmett grinned.

Elle leaned forward and pressed her lips unto his. No matter how many times they'd kiss, she felt she could never get tired of it. Emmett put his hand on Elle's soft cheek and kissed her back.

"I'm so glad I have a wonderful husband that would save me if I was in trouble," Elle said quietly, making Emmett laugh.

"I'd save you even if you weren't in trouble, Elle! You know that," Emmett chuckled.

Elle shrugged. "I'm sure you would. But I mostly said that because I like saying that I have a husband. It still feels like a dream to me," Elle smiled.

"Well for me it feels real, because it is."

"Actually, you don't exactly understand me. I mean, I remember that ever since I was twelve years old I always watched romance movies for some reason, and I always wished that I'd someday get a kiss. But not just from anyone. I'd had to find the perfect guy. And then in high school I got together with Warner, and I thought he was perfect," Elle said and then paused to make a face. "We were together for three years before he dumped me and I followed him to Harvard...where I met you. Now I realize that even though I've already given away my first kiss, I'm not going to make the same mistake as before."

"I should hope not!" Emmett exclaimed with smile. "And wow, I never knew the story behind you following Warner to Harvard. You were _that _much desperate for love?"

"Sadly, yes. But now it's not so sad because I'm already married and have a wonderful _husband_ that I could love," Elle said with a laugh.

"And to think that about ten minutes ago you were worried about Brooke," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"I still am. I will probably worry until Thursday. I just hope she's ok. She didn't even come to our wedding. I'm not offended because I know Brooke would do anything to be there for her friends, unless something urgent happened or she had to do something important. I mean, she's a good person and never lies, but she _does_ know how to get herself into trouble," Elle told him.

"No kidding. She was accused of killing her own husband who was exactly thirty years older than her," Emmett said, making a point.

"Ok, I get it, but she'd never do something like that. I know her too well. She's never go so far as to break the bonds of sisterhood," Elle shook her head.

"As long as you and the baby stay safe, then I don't care what you do," Emmett said, kissing her once more before standing up to go to the kitchen. "Take care of yourself, Elle."

"I promise!" Elle exclaimed then laid down on the couch, thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Elle, honey, calm down," Emmett said, running after Elle.

Elle scowled a little at herself. She was never like this. She was never worrying about her friends, even when she had to defend Brooke in court. "Sorry, Emmett, but I can't help it," Elle said, unlocking her office door.

"You always had. Just relax. You'll be fine," Emmett assured her.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's Brooke. She never sounded so desperate and...scared in her life," Elle protested.

"What if it wasn't Brooke?" Emmett inquired.

"It was. That was my final decision. It has to be," Elle said, raising up a hand.

"Look, Elle, just don't worry yourself to death. You know Brooke so well, but I'm positive that we both know that she is a strong woman," Emmet told her.

Elle paused in the middle of her office and sighed. "You're right. Brooke could take care of herself even better than I can. And besides, I don't think worrying goes along with the little Squirt in here," Elle said with a laugh and touched her stomach.

"We've been called the baby "Squirt" for a while now. Shouldn't we-" but Emmett was cut off by a knock.

Elle then began to panic again. She paled and sat down at her chair. "She's early," Elle whispered.

"I'd better go. Give me a call when she leaves, ok Elle?" Emmett whispered back, making his way to the door.

"I promise!" Elle whispered loudly.

Emmett opened the door, but then smiled at who was at the door. Elle peered curiously at the door, but couldn't see. Instead of seeing Brooke, Elle saw Vivian coming through the door. At first, Elle looked shocked and surprised, but when Vivian began laughing, she relaxed.

"Don't worry, Elle, I'm not your mystery caller," Vivian laughed. "I just came by to give you your schedule for today. And you also have a two o' clock meeting in the main room downstairs."

Elle breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Viv. You're a sweetheart. What would I do without you?" Elle asked, smiling.

"Well, I think you could talk to your mystery caller without me," Vivian said with a sly glare, but also gave a sympathetic glance.

Elle fell back against in her office chair. "She's here?! Oh my goodness, why didn't you tell me before?!" Elle exclaimed.

"Well Emmett _did _tell me that you're a little panicky right now. But she asked me to ask you if she could come in earlier. I told her I'd ask you," Vivian said with a shrug, holding her checklist in her arms.

"Yes, of course she could come in. Send her in immediately. I'll talk to you later, Vivian," Elle called out.

Vivian closed the door and Elle sighed audibly. She put her head in her hands and shook her head. What was with her these days? Was she really changing _that _dramatically because of her pregnancy? It just couldn't be. Elle was too perky and exciting to change so quickly. Maybe it really was that Brooke was about to walk through her office door, and Elle didn't know what to expect at all.

A knock interrupted Elle's thoughts, and Elle composed herself as she got up and fixed her hair quickly. She touched the doorknob and then twisted it. She opened the door slowly and poised a smile on her face.

"Brooke!" Elle almost shrieked as soon as she saw her friend.

Brooke just stood there, tears falling down her cheeks, and tried smiling at Elle but couldn't. She raised her hand to her face and wiped a tear away. She walked in without saying a word and remained in the same position until Elle closed the door.

"Brooke! What happened? What's wrong?" Elle asked, looking even more worried now.

"Elle, they took her away. She's gone," Brooke whispered shakily before she began sobbing again.

Elle felt sorry for Brooke, even though she had no idea what she was talking about. Elle walked up to her friend and hugged her tightly. "It's ok to cry." She let Brooke cry on her shoulder for a while. Elle knew enough to never discourage a person, especially a woman, from crying if she needed to. Elle knew that something tragic _must've _happened if Brooke Wyndham of all people would be crying.

As Brooke calmed down a little, Elle let go of her tight grip on Brooke and held her hands. "Brooke, _who's_ gone? Tell me. I want to help you," Elle said gently, and Brooke's eyes filled with tears again. "No, don't cry again. I'll do everything I can to help, but I need to know with what."

Brooke sniffed and wiped her tears again. Finally, she opened her mouth but her lips were trembling as she glanced at Elle's growing stomach. "Bailey's gone. They took her away. I tried to stop them, because I knew that I had a right to trial..." Brooke wailed.

"Who's Bailey, Brooke? Go on," Elle pressed.

"My daughter. The only thing I've ever loved that I'd cry for," Brooke said, swallowing.

Elle was taken aback. She was surprised with this answer. Brooke had a child? Is that why she hadn't gone to Elle and Emmett's wedding? Elle knew she and Brooke hadn't seen each other ever since Elle won Brooke's trial about three years back. Could Brooke had given birth to a baby girl and grown her for two years?

"Brooke, I never knew you had a child. Was she..._yours_?" Elle asked, realizing how dumb the question sounded.

"Yes! I was the one that carried her for eight months and three weeks! I was the one that spent full nights awake, caring for her! I was the one that grew her until she was almost two! Bailey was my world. And now they just...took her away. They can't just take away a baby from her mother!" Brooke exclaimed.

Elle was afraid Brooke would start acting hysterical. She didn't want that, so she embraced Brooke once again, but Brooke didn't shed too many tears. For once in her life, Elle felt the pain that Brooke could be bearing right that moment. Elle was about three months and a half along, but felt like she knew the baby personally. If someone would take her baby, she'd probably never stop crying.

"Ok. Brooke, I need you to sit down and tell me every single little thing that happened ever since I last saw you. I'll write it down, and if I could do anything about it, I'll help you. Does that sound fine?" Elle inquired, leading Brooke to the chair facing Elle's chair. Bruiser was sitting on Elle's desk, wagging his tail, but as soon as he saw Brooke crying and Elle looked worried, he stopped wagging and looked confused.

Brooke sat down. "Anything as long as I get Bailey back. I'll do anything," Brooke said softly with tears in her eyes.

It was hard for Elle to have to both believe and not believe Brooke in this case. First of all, Brooke was never good with telling lies and acting them out so perfectly as to the point of crying until she couldn't anymore. Second of all, if Brooke really hadn't seen Elle or Emmett or anyone Elle knew until this very moment, then that could've meant that Brooke conceived and didn't want people knowing.

Elle took her pink fuzzy pen and opened her notebook. "Go on, Brooke. Tell me everything that happened. I'll piece it up together in the end," Elle pushed.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Ok, well, after the trial, I was still in Boston until about two months after the trial. I ran into a friend of mine that I had known all my life. After a few more months, he asked me to marry him and I accepted. And then, a few more months passed, and I realized that something was wrong with me. I was pregnant. I went to the doctor and he announced that it would be a girl. I was so excited that I went home to tell my husband. But when I arrived, he wasn't there. I did everything to possibly find him, but nothing. I was left alone to care for myself in the state that I was in," Brooke paused, catching her breath.

Elle nodded, and wrote down everything she could catch. "Then what?"

"Well, as I said, the baby came at eight months and three weeks. She was early by almost two weeks. I was worried, but when she came out perfectly fine and beautiful, I couldn't be more relieved. Two years passed and I was still living alone, caring for Bailey. One day as I set her down for a nap, someone knocked on my door. When I opened it, it was my husband, a woman I'd never seen, and maybe some kind of policeman and a lawyer. They told me a few things and in conclusion, they said they had to take Bailey away since she wasn't my girl. It took them a while to actually get passed me, but when I almost fainted because of the lack of energy left, I let them through. They took Bailey away then. I heard her crying for me, but I couldn't do anything to stop them. I just told her goodbye for a while and then I began crying. That's all I did for about two months. I cried and ate about once a day. Nothing else. Finally, I thought about how I never got the chance to go on trial for Bailey. I had to get her back. I remembered how you won my case and I called you up. First I sent a fax in case you wouldn't answer, but then when I called and you answered, I was a little overjoyed, " Brooke said with a sigh.

"I was a little confused also. I didn't know who it was. But in the end, I found out it was you because of how you pronounce my name. You have a little accent on it," Elle smiled.

"I guess I'm special," Brooke winced in a small smile. "Anyway, I couldn't bear tell you anything else besides that fact that I needed help. I didn't say my name because I thought you wouldn't even want to talk to me because I never bothered calling you or even going to your wedding."

Elle put her hand on Brooke's. "Don't even think about apologizing. Not after what you've been through. I would do the same thing if anything would happen to my baby. It's not grown yet, but if I'd have grown it for two years, I probably wouldn't even have eaten."

"So now I'm here, telling you my story. There's nothing else to say really, except that I think that the woman that was with my ex was his new wife. He cheated on me. Probably just to carry an affair. I'll kill him if I ever get my hands on him," Brooke said with gritted teeth.

"That wouldn't be such a great idea. So...when did they take Bailey away?" Elle asked.

"Exactly two months ago. It felt so odd to talk to someone again, other than Bailey, but now I'm so glad I called you, Elle. I missed you more than you could ever think of. So can you please help me?" Brooke asked with pleading eyes.

Elle thought about the chances of her winning the case in court. She didn't know what she'd do if they lost and Brooke wouldn't be allowed to keep her own child. "Yes. I'll help. Emmett will too. You can count on both of us. But you must understand, Brooke, that there are chances that we won't win your case. It's a possible answer, and I don't want to see you distressed and depressed about it, understood?" Elle asked.

"Yes, Elle. I'm just glad I told you everything. Even if you won't win my case, I'm glad I've seen you again, and told someone my side of the story," Brooke said, hiding the pain in her voice.

"I'm glad too, Brooke. Remember, if you need anyone to talk to, you either stop by at the office, or you come visit us at home. I'll call you when I have everything set," Elle said, getting up.

Brooke got up too. "Thank you again, Elle. For everything. This means so much to me," Brooke said, walking towards the door. "Oh and...if I were you, I'd guard that baby with my life. You never know what could happen to him or her. Keep it safe, Elle." And with that, Brooke exited, shutting the door behind her.

Elle smiled to herself and laid her hand on her belly. "I'll never let anything happen to you, even if my life depended on it. Of course, I'll try to guard you even now," Elle whispered, as if talking to the unborn child.

Elle took out her cell phone and dialed Emmett's number. "Emmett?" Elle asked carefully.

"Honey, are you ok?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm afraid Brooke isn't," Elle said with a sigh. "I took up her case."

"So it _was_ Brooke. What happened to her?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"She was crying so hard when she arrived. Em, they took her daughter away from her. They said it was her ex husband's new wife's child. It's not true, and she didn't even get the chance to trial in court. I agreed to represent her," Elle explained, her voice shaky.

"That's terrible, Elle! But...Brooke had a kid?" Emmett inquired, sounding as if he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to believe it, but it's true. Brooke isn't that good of a lier as to make up something so good and actually _cry_ over it. Brooke _never _cries," Elle protested.

"But, Elle, why did you take her case without discussing things with me? You don't know if she was telling the truth, or if her case was worth it," Emmett told her.

"How can you say that, Em?! We both know that Brooke wasn't lying! I told you that she isn't so good in telling lies that she _cries_ over them!" Elle protested again.

"Ok then, but what if we won't win the case? What if it's not worth it?" Emmett asked, though he was sure Elle had an explanation for that too.

"Ok-" she started, but Emmett groaned. "You stop that, Emmett. Even if we don't win her case, I have to at least try."

"And why do you want to have all this stress upon you, sweetie?" Emmett asked, beginning to sound worried.

"Emmett, what if it was _our_ child that got taken away from us? What if someone just appeared on our doorstep and forcefully took my baby away, saying that it was rightfully theirs? Wouldn't you want someone to represent _us_ in court?" Elle asked, then laid her hand on her belly.

There was a long pause but she could hear him breathing. She knew that she had managed to convince him, when he had nothing else to say. "Well...when you put it that way..." he sighed.

"Exactly! You butthead. You just have to believe in what's right," Elle said, smiling to yourself.

"Elle, why do you always have to be right?" Emmett inquired.

Elle laughed, remembering what they had said to each other a couple of years ago. They were younger, but always had fun with their words.

"I don't have to be. When I talk to you, I just am," Elle giggled.

"Elle, you're _always _right, even when you're not talking to me," Emmett laughed.

"Actually, I'm just being logical when I'm not with you. I'm right when I am."

Emmett had to laugh again. The real Elle Woods was back from her state of worrying, and he was glad. "Honey, take care of yourself. You're still important to me."

"Thanks, darling. I'm so tired and when I get home, I'll take a nap," Elle said, then yawned as if to prove it. "I'd love to go now, but I have a meeting with the partners at two."

"Ok then. I'll be home later today," Emmett told her. "Now I have to go but-"

"Wait, what time are you coming home?" Elle asked quickly.

"Probably around six," he simply said.

"Oh, ok."

"Elle, don't get any ideas, ok? And take care of yourself," Emmett said with a serious tone.

"I always do. Love you, Em," Elle said then made a kiss sound through the phone. "Bruiser does too."

"Love you too," Emmett replied, then hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elle heard the door close and she quickly tiptoed into bed. She jumped under the covers and pretended to sleep. For a while, she heard soft clattering in the kitchen and then finally heard the bedroom door squeak open. She pretended to breathe evenly and she closed her eyes. She could hear Emmett walking closer to the bed and she hoped she wasn't being too obvious.

"Elle, I know you're awake. You're not a very good actress," Emmett said, sarcasm in his voice.

Elle winced and turned around with a smile. "Emmett! Darling! So nice of you to come!" Elle said nervously.

"Honey, I live here," Emmett said, giving her a look.

"Oh...right," Elle giggled nervously. "Um, so...how was your day?"

"Elle, what did you do this time? Please tell me it's affordable," Emmett begged.

Elle got out of bed and put the covers back neatly. "I didn't buy anything off the credit, Em."

"Then what'd you do?" Emmett asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

Elle fiddled with her fingers nervously. She knew the truth would come out soon or later whether she liked it or not. "Well...I visited Brooke today," Elle said carefully.

"Really? And...?"

"I met her ex husband," Elle continued slowly.

"And what happened?" Emmett pried.

Elle swallowed hard so she wouldn't cry. "He found out that I'm going to represent Brooke in court," she went on and a tear rolled down her cheek as her face fell.

"Elle, what happened at Brooke's house?" Emmett pressed, looking worried now. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face, making her look at him. "Elle, are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

Elle nodded. "Yes, we both are. But Brooke..." was all Elle could say before she began sobbing.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her as she leaned on him and cried. "It's ok, Elle. Brooke's going to be fine," Emmett tried to comfort her.

"No," Elle sobbed. "He-he..."

"He what, Elle?" Emmett asked.

Elle lifted her head from his shoulder and tried breathing normally. "He...hit her," Elle said and swallowed hard.

"Hit, like how?"

"Abuse, Emmett. In other words...he abused her. He hit her hard. He punched her. Then he just left. But he threatened me," Elle managed to gasp.

That's when Emmett's eyes blazed. "He threatened you?" he inquired, trying to stay calm.

Elle nodded slowly, but then realized she shouldn't have said that. Emmett was extremely protective of her when it came to her health and safety. "But it wasn't serious," she said quickly.

"Tell me his exact words," Emmett demanded.

"Emmett, please, don't do this-"

"Elle, tell me!" he exclaimed, shaking her a little.

When Elle heard his voice raise, she began crying again. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted everything to be normal again. She didn't want Emmett angry at anyone, especially not at her. This was her fault. She was the one who visited Brooke that day. This time, she fell against her pillow and sobbed loudly in the pillow.

"Aw, Elle, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Emmett apologized, truly feeling sorry. He rubbed her back and then stroked her hair as her shoulders shook with every sob. "Forgive me?"

Elle turned around and faced him, her face tear-stained. She wiped away her tears and gave Emmett a hug, but not after kissing his cheek. "Yes. I love you, Emmett," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back, hugging her tighter. "And I really am sorry. But you know I don't want anything happening to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew something happened to you."

"I won't let anything happen to me. I promise," Elle told him as she raised to her knees.

"Good. Though...I can't help but want to know what Brooke's ex husband told you," Emmett said worriedly.

Elle sighed. "Promise you won't track him down and murder him?"

"I promise, honey," Emmett said with a grin.

"Ok. Well, after he...beat Brooke," Elle paused, tears in her eyes again, "he said he was leaving. And he passed me but said, 'Back off Brooke. She's my problem and not yours. Leave her alone if you know what's good for you.' Those were his exact words, Em," Elle said, her eyes lowered.

"If only I could get over there and threaten _his _new wife and see if _he_ likes it. But, I promised I wouldn't harm either of them so..." Emmett said, and wrapped his arms around Elle once more. "But please, Elle, I'm begging you, don't get yourself into trouble. I wouldn't be able to live without you. You mean everything to me." Then he kissed the top of her head.

"I promise for your sake that I'll take care of myself. But I'm not the least bit worried about myself. It's Brooke I'm most afraid for. Though, I _did _tend to her bruises and cuts for an hour. She looked horrible, Emmett," Elle explained to him, wiping the tears in her eyes.

"Domestic abuse is illegal. It's against the law. I'd take him to court for this, but there's no proof that he did it. Besides Brooke's skin and you as an eyewitness. Don't you think it'd be safer for Brooke to stay with us at least until the trial?" Emmett asked Elle.

"Oh, Emmett, really? I was going to ask if she could, but I thought you wouldn't exactly like her. I mean...when she's in good moods, she could make you do aerobics even if you don't want to," Elle laughed.

"I don't mind. I just want to see _some_ of Brooke still alive for the trial. I've been thinking of what you told me, and I think we _should _get Brooke's daughter back," Emmett said with a nod.

"Exactly. It's killing Brooke to be parted from Bailey, and I could tell. I mean she said she hasn't jumped rope for a week. That's just crazy for Brooke. Every day she jumps rope for two hours! She never skipped a day in her life!" Elle exclaimed. "At least she can still walk and run."

"At least she's still alive! That's all I'm going to say. Just call her up and tell her the news when you get the chance, alright? I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll fix us something to eat," Emmett said and got up, but then kissed Elle on the cheek. Then he bent down and kissed her slightly swollen stomach. "Take care of Squirt also."

Elle giggled. "That reminds me. I have an appointment at the doctors in three weeks. It's my second ultrasound. Then they'll tell us the gender of the baby so we won't have to call it Squirt anymore. I mean, what if it's a girl?"

"We'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, you go call Brooke. See you soon, Elle," Emmett said and walked out of their bedroom.

Elle sighed and let herself fall backwards on the bed. She laid her hand on her stomach and wished that she could feel the baby kicking. It was nerve wrecking waiting for something to happen. Elle was only three months and three weeks along, but wished she could hurry the months up. She was growing impatient, but she knew she'd have to wait about six more months either way. Then she got up and made her way towards the phone.

When she got to the phone, she dialed Brooke's phone number. She knew it by heart already. But after a few rings, all Elle got was Brooke's answering machine. She sighed and began leaving a message. "Hi, Brooke, darling, it's Elle. How are you? Anyway, I was going to ask you something extremely important, but I see you're not home right now, so yeah. Take care of yourself. Oh, and give me a call as soon as you get this message ok? Talk to you-"

_"Elle?"_

Elle was a bit surprised. "Brooke?"

_"No, it's mailman,"_ Brooke said sarcastically.

"Brooke! Omigod! I'm so glad you picked up!" Elle exclaimed.

_"Ok, as for the "how are you" part, I'm doing pretty well considering I just got beat up by the beast. Anyway, what's so important? Is it about the trial?"_ Brooke inquired quickly.

"Well...not exactly, but it's more towards your health. Ok, so we were thinking...Brooke, we want you to move in with us. At least until the trial, you know?" Elle explained quickly.

_"Living with you guys?" _Brooke asked, making sure she heard clearly.

"Yeah. After today Brooke, I'm not sure I could live without having you in my sight. I worry about you all the time, hun," Elle said, sounding worried again.

_"Really? How sweet of you, Elle. But does Emmett agree with your idea?"_

"Honey, he was the one that asked me to call you! I thought of it on my way home, but wasn't sure Emmett would agree. But when I explained all that happened, he practically demanded you stay with us for a while. And to tell you the truth, I'd worry a lot less if you're in my sight at all times. Or...most of the time. And I think Emmett would worry a lot less about me too," Elle admitted.

_"Thanks for worrying about me. But you know, I _am _a little freaked out after today and I've been worrying about you too. I heard what he said to you. I know for a fact that if he threatened you, he could possibly do something to you too. I don't want either of us to get hurt." _

"Too late for that. Brooke, listen, I'll come over tomorrow after work, around three. Be ready and packed because you're probably going to stay for at least two to three months. Oh and in November, we're going to California, so bring something thin also," Elle informed her.

_"Delta Nu? Why in November?"_ Brooke asked.

"We made this deal that we stay there in summers and November and April. You know, they still feel me as their president and I couldn't say "no". They're my sisters after all and I miss them. Don't worry about them getting along with you, Brooke, they worship you. I'm serious. Margot even has your Wyndham Workout disks and a jump rope to jump around. She says she's fat, but she's not really."

_"Thanks again, Elle. You're so sweet to think of me. Anyway, I'll let you go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Kisses and hugs, darling!_" Brooke exclaimed.

"Kisses and hugs to you too, Brooke. Bruiser can't wait and I can't either. Take care, alright? Bye!" Elle said then hung up with a smile.

Brooke Wyndham was going to be living with them for three months. How cool was that? Elle could help Brooke get Bailey off her mind for once. Elle even thought she sensed happiness in her voice this call.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Bye, Emmett dear, I'm going to go pick up Brooke from the mansion, and we'll both be home, so..." Elle said, kissing Emmett quickly, a cup of coffee in her hand, and her pink "legal" purse in the other.

"Alright. Stay out of trouble," Emmett warned.

"Don't I always?" Elle inquired with a giggle, then rushed out.

It was ten minutes to three, and Elle hated being late for anything when she said a prompt number. Since the traffic wasn't so bad, she got there only a minute after three, Brooke sitting at the curb with five duffel bags next to her. Elle pulled up and narrowed her eyes as if to make sure it was Brooke.

"You look like someone dumped you out," Elle said, cracking a smile.

"Nah," was all Brooke said as she threw in her duffel bags.

"Sorry I'm late though," Elle apologized.

"Elle, it's only three o' one. Relax," Brooke said calmly.

"Thanks, hun," Elle replied with a smile.

The second Elle pulled into her driveway, Brooke opened the door and took out her bags. They both went inside and Brooke smiled to herself. She would actually belong to a loving home for a few months.

"Here, I'll show you to your room," Elle said, closing the door behind them and walking towards the guest room they had fixed up. "Just make yourself at home."

Brooke dropped the duffel bags and just stared for a moment at the room. Elle noticed Brooke being awfully quiet and hoped that Elle wasn't intruding in on Brooke's life too much.

"Brooke...you don't like it?" Elle asked.

Brooke shook her head and sniffed. "I love it, Elle. It's the second best thing anyone could have ever given me."

"Oh, Brooke, you know we're happy to help. We'll be there for you always. You're one of my best friends," Elle told her with a sympathetic look.

"You're my _only _best friend, Elle," Brooke said and then fell against Elle and began crying again.

Elle hugged her friend, and laid her head on top of hers, kissing the blonde head as if to keep her from crying anymore. "It's ok, Brooke," Elle soothed, stroking her hair. "You know I'll do everything I can to get Bailey back."

Brooke lifted her head from Elle's shoulder. "Promise?"

"I promise," Elle smiled, but then shook her head. "I double Delta Nu sister swear."

Brooke looked up at Elle and grinned. "You're hardcore!" she cried out and they both giggled for a while. They both sat down on the guest bed. "Elle, we totally need to catch up on everything! I mean, we haven't seen each other for almost three years!"

"I know! It's so hard to believe that everything changed so quickly! It feels like just last week I was headed for Harvard to win Warner back," Elle said with a smile.

"And it feels like just yesterday you won my case. You were seriously brilliant!" Brooke squealed.

"Have you told anyone that "alibi" yet?" Elle teased.

"To tell you the truth, no. Have _you _told anyone?" Brooke shot back.

"Nope. I never tell things that people don't want me to tell. I mean, it wasn't my alibi to tell," Elle said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't mind if you told. It's in the past, but I just don't think anyone would care anymore if I told them."

"The alibi was only valid during the trial session. So, are you still doing aerobics?" Elle wondered.

Brooke made a face. "I think I'm getting fat."

"That's the last thing I'd expect to hear from Brooke Wyndham. Brooke, you're not getting fat! You're as skinny as me!" Elle exclaimed, then looked at her stomach. "I mean, you're _much _skinnier than me."

"You're a sweetheart, Elle, but it's true. I gained three pounds in the past two months. I haven't exactly been exercising properly," Brooke said, frowning.

"Oh, Brooke, but you have a good excuse! You could easily lose those pounds in one aerobics class! You're like, a miracle worker! You know, I forgot to tell you this while we were on your case, but you helped me go from a six to a four," Elle announced.

"No!" Brooke gasped.

Elle nodded. "Told you. Miracle worker! And as I said on the phone, Margot's trying your tapes. She's jealous of me because she's still a six. Though, I'm pretty sure she's not more than me now."

Brooke gave Elle a pained look, but then smile. "When we go to Delta Nu, I could be her personal trainer, if she likes," Brooke shrugged.

"If she _likes_?! Brooke, she worships you! I told you that before! They _all_ worship you! Seriously, they made a banner and hung it in the workout room. They wrote, "Founded by Brooke Wyndham, Fitness Queen of Los Angeles" on it. It's been there since you opened up that workout room," Elle explained.

"Am I really still that famous in L.A.?" Brooke inquired with a sheepish grin.

"I think you're more famous than Britney Spears to all sororities! I mean, you perfected so many bodies! You're everyone's hero! You're _my_ hero, Brooke. Not many people can do what you've been through up to this point of you life," Elle said with a gentle smile.

"You mean it? I'm your hero?" Brooke inquired carefully.

"Of course," Elle said gently. "Brooke, I may not know you as well as I know Margot or Serena, but I do know that even through the toughest circumstances, you stand firm. I mean, you lost your daughter and you're talking about getting fat," Elle said, giving her a look.

Brooke gave her a look back. "What? It's true!"

Elle laughed and grabbed both of Brooke's hands. "You're a strong woman. Stand in what you know is right. Don't follow other bad examples. Do what you know is best," Elle said with a nod.

"I will, Elle. I promise," Brooke whispered, tears filling her eyes again.

This time, Elle made herself want to cry. She felt tears rushing to her eyes too, but quickly wiped them away and sniffed. "What are _you _crying for?" Brooke asked with a little laugh.

Elle laughed lightly, but tears kept coming to her eyes and she always quickly wiped them away. "I don't know!" she exclaimed. Even Bruiser looked like he wanted to cry along with them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Then Brooke leaned forward and hugged Elle. They both sat there on the bed, hugging and crying, but laughing in between. They'd say a few words, and then cry and laugh again, until they heard a clearing of throat, coming from the doorway. They turned their heads and sheepishly wiped their tears away with a smile. Elle got up.

"Emmett! Darling! So nice of you to come!" Elle exclaimed.

"You know, last time you said that, a guy beat up Brooke. I don't even want to know what happened this time. But...I was about to ask if you two are alright," Emmett wondered, looking over at Brooke.

"We're fine. We were just...you know, talking, laughing, crying, nothing too unusual," Elle said with a hand gesture towards him.

Brooke had to keep from bursting out into laughter. She buried her face in her pillow and laughed in it, while listening to what Emmett and Elle were saying.

"Nothing too unusual? You know, when you use "crying" and "laughing" in the same phrase, I think the unusualness starts there," Emmett said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're just being women. You know how we bawl at every little memory," Elle said with a sheepish laugh.

"Yeah," Emmett said slowly with a teasing smile.

"Care to join us?" Elle asked with a laugh.

"Oh, I'd love to but uh, I'll leave you two alone...for now. I kind of have some papers to work on," Emmett said, backing away.

"Wait just one second, mister," Elle hollered, then stepped towards him. "You forgot one little thing." Then she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and hugged him. "You can't "go work on some papers" without saying "hi" to your wife properly!"

Emmett laughed. "Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you, Elle!"

Elle pretended to think. "I'll answer that later...you have "papers to work on"," she said with quotes, then shoved him lightly.

"It's true!" Emmett cried out.

"I'm sure it is. Now I should go, I think Brooke exploded," Elle said with a reassuring look, then started on to the guest room again.

"Wait just one second," Emmett said and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him gently. He didn't even give her a second to breathe before he kissed her. Elle didn't want to pull back, but she had to breathe. As she pulled back, she let out a deep breath.

"Next time you want to do that, let me take a deep breath, ok?" Elle asked, catching her breath.

"As long as you don't see it coming, I'm fine with that," Emmett said with a smile and a shrug, then walked off.

Elle put her hands on her hips, and smiled, shaking her head at him. Then she walked back into the guest room where she found Brooke all pink in the face from laughing. "Hey, now you match with my skirt!" Elle laughed.

"Elle, you are hilarious!" Brooke shrieked.

Elle slapped Brooke's arm playfully, but laughed along with Brooke. "It's not my fault that he came right then!"

"Talking, laughing, and crying?!" Brooke asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Why not? It was true!" Elle exclaimed. "Ok, we should stop or he's going to come in and ask us if we're either laughing or crying."

"Ok," Brooke agreed and wiped her tears. "Elle, I haven't had this much fun since I made the Wyndham Workout tapes!"

"Oh, with me, you're going to have fun. Believe me. Though...I don't think I'll be able to jump rope or do most of the aerobics," Elle said. "But I could try."

"Elle, if you weren't pregnant, then I'd seriously make you do all that, but you're so lucky you are," Brooke said, shaking her head.

"Hah! You mean I'm so unlucky that I am. One of your classes were hard but in the end, I always wished there was more. I mean, I was so used to them," Elle explained.

"I'm glad I came to live with you, even if it's for a little while," Brooke said with a genuine smile.

"Oh! That reminds me! Emmett told me to discuss some details with you about the case," Elle said, jumping to her feet. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a folder and a pencil, looking all businesslike. "Ok, so we don't know exactly when the case is, but we were thinking somewhere from January 20 to February 14. You're going to have to tell me which is the best."

"February the eighth," Brooke responded almost immediately.

Elle marked the eighth day of February on her agenda notebook, then looked up at Brooke. "Are you sure? I mean, you have until December to make the date official," Elle explained.

"I'm sure. I even wrote it down in my calender yesterday," Brooke nodded.

"Ok, well, I was thinking. Do you want custody over Bailey, or do you want her to yourself?" Elle inquired.

Brooke frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You actually think that after he left me alone to care for myself and for Bailey, I'm going to allow that monster and his slutty wife with her?" Brooke asked, giving her a look.

"Good point. So I will be fighting so that your ex won't see her at all?" Elle asked, writing in a notebook labeled, "Cases."

"Well he could see her, but not _have _her," Brooke affirmed.

"That definitely sounds fair," Elle said, nodding. "And...one more thing."

"Sure. I mean, I don't care," Brooke said, looking as if she really didn't care.

Elle gave her a look, but nodded again. "Do you have any subpoena?"

"Sub-what?!" Brooke asked, looking confused.

"Subpoena. Witnesses or legal documents that you want to present before the court during trial session," Elle explained.

"Ohhhhh. No, I think you're the only witness, but not an eyewitness to when Bailey got taken away. But you _are _an eyewitness to when I got beaten up by the beast. Will that count for anything?" Brooke wondered.

"It should, but not applied as for the case of Bailey. But I could mention it and it could help us. It depends," Elle said, looking unsure. "I'm not very sure."

"It's ok. Thanks anyway," Brooke said, her eyes looking distant. "You know, Elle, now that I think about it, of all Delta Nus, you're the only one whom I could really depend on, and whom I consider a true friend. Without you, I'd never have been able to ever socialize again, or maybe even get back Bailey. This means more than anything to me. More than my own life. If I have to give mine up just to see Bailey in someone's hands, whom I can trust, I would, and that someone would be you."

At Brooke's words, Elle began to tear. She wasn't _that _emotional, but Brooke's words went directly to Elle's heart. No one had ever given her the only thing they love. No one had ever told her the things Brooke had just said. Elle felt a tear making its way down her cheek, and she immediately wiped it away and sniffed.

"I'm sorry," Elle apologized.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Elle as she sniffed also. "It's ok to cry."

Elle gave a choked laugh. "Now you're quoting me?"

"Who wouldn't? You're the most brilliant, awesome, loyal, famous, determined, kind, graceful, smart, brilliant-"

"You said that already!" Elle cried out with a giggle.

"You recover as quick as I do."

"You've noticed. It was just a little Elle moment back there," Elle sighed. "February eighth, trial is in session."

"It's so far away. I wish it could be earlier, but I can't," Brooke said with a nervous glance.

Elle got interested. "Why not?"

"I....I can't tell," Brooke replied.

Elle groaned. "Not again, Brooke. I won't be persuaded to tell anyone this time, not even Emmett. So technically, there's no secret!" Elle persuaded.

Brooke shook her head. "I can't tell you, Elle, I'm sorry."

Elle got up. "Tell you what. I'll go make dinner, and you forget about telling me your secret. We'll have a nice evening and tomorrow I have a surprise for you. How does that sound?" Elle asked.

"That sounds wonderful, Elle. What would I do without you?" Brooke asked with a grateful smile.

Elle shrugged. "What you would normally do. Now I'd better go get started on dinner, or Emmett's going to eat his "work"," Elle said with quotes.

"I heard that!" Emmett's voice was heard from the dining room.

Elle and Brooke giggled. "Keep it low. What would you like to eat?"

"I really don't care, as long as I don't gain weight," Brooke said.

"Then I'll make us all a salad, with chicken on the side, Elle style," Elle said from the doorway, then fled to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Em?"

"Mm?"

"Are you still awake?" Elle whispered.

"No," Emmett replied, but Elle knew it was just to tease her.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you," Elle begged.

They were both in bed, and it was midnight, but Elle couldn't fall asleep, no matter what. She kept thinking about how they'd get Bailey back for Brooke.

"I'm sleeping, Elle. Can't it wait for tomorrow?" Emmett mumbled.

"Please," Elle begged some more. Even in the darkness, she managed to find his lips and kiss him. She knew he could never resist it when she begged, kissed him, then did her puppy-dog face.

Emmett opened his eyes and grinned at Elle. "Why is it that even in the middle of the night, you manage to convince me to stay awake to let you tell me something?" Emmett whispered.

"It's a gift," Elle teased and neared him to feel his warmth.

"I guess you're using it wisely, Miss Woods," Emmett shot back, putting his arm around her.

Elle snuggled against him and buried her face in his chest. "Emmett, what if we don't get Bailey back for Brooke? What if we don't win this case?"

"Hey. What happened to that always positive girl I met at Harvard? What happened to that determined woman I always knew?" Emmett asked her.

"She lost her self-confidence," Elle admitted.

"No. Don't say so. We both know it's not true, Elle. If you know exactly what to say, then Brooke will have Bailey back," he assured her and again breathed in her sweet scent.

"But what if I don't know what to say?" Elle protested, her voice choked up and sounding worried. "I've completely lost my integrity."

"No, no you haven't. Elle, do you know what I first thought when I first saw you?" Emmett asked her, looking down at her.

"That woman wears a lot of pink?" Elle asked and sniffed.

Emmett smiled at her. "That woman is something special. She believes she can make a difference and she has. She can do anything if only she'd want to. Elle, you know your rule: believe in yourself and you could get anywhere you want. I believe in you, honey, now I want you to believe in yourself," Emmett said.

Elle was quiet for about five minutes, and Emmett wondered if she had fallen asleep. But that wasn't like Elle. Elle was really thinking about everything that was happening at once. Brooke's case, her new job, Emmett as her husband, and her being almost four months pregnant. And now she was even working alongside her best friend. How could everything stay like such a fairy tale when her life was so messed up years before? Was it just a coincidence? If it was, she liked every bit of it, and she was glad she had Emmett.

Elle opened her eyes and stared into Emmett's. "You really thought that? About me? Even when I loved Warner and I came to Harvard for the wrong reasons?" Elle wanted to know.

"Yes, I always thought that about you. And I still do. I still think you're very special and I still believe that you can do anything that you set your mind to," Emmett replied.

Elle paused again, letting Emmett's words sink in. Was she really that determined? "I do believe in myself, Emmett. And I _will _get Bailey back for Brooke, even if I have to steal her. I just want to see Brooke happy," Elle finally said.

Brooke, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, but only by accident, felt touched by Elle's words. She didn't know that someone cared enough for her to even break into a mansion and give her back was she loved more than the world. Elle was willing to give up all she had, just to see Brooke happy again.

Brooke tiptoed back into her bedroom and fell asleep to the thought of having Bailey in her arms once again.

"See? That's the Elle I know. You find your way through trials, one way or another, if you really stand in what you believe in," Emmett said with a smile.

Again, Elle stopped, but this time, this seemed like a deja vu to her. Only in a different setting. "Some girls fight hard for their work. Some girls face their trials and troubles. But some of us are just born to smile. I'm one of those girls," Elle mumbled, quoting herself. It was all coming back to her now. When she was about to leave law school because of Callahan, she had said those very words.

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"I'm _not _the girl that was meant to just smile anymore. I want to face my trials and troubles and fight them," Elle convinced herself, then turned to Emmett. "I said those very sentences when I left you and law school to go back to California, remember?"

"I do. And you have no idea how grateful I was that you changed your mind to stay. I don't know what I would've done without you, Elle," Emmett said, reaching out to kiss her on the cheek.

But instead, Elle turned her head a little just in time to feel Emmett's lips on hers. She smiled and with no protest, kissed back. She didn't know what she'd have done without Emmett, also. She probably wouldn't have ever believed that true love is possible anymore.

"I lost a love I never thought I'd find again, but I gained one I never knew was possible," Elle breathed.

"Anything's possible if you know what you're looking for, Little Miss Woods comma Elle," Emmett teased.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Elle groaned.

"I don't have to be. When I'm with you, I just am," Emmett replied.

"And when I'm with _you_ I feel safe and whole once more," Elle said with a smile as she closed her eyes. "I love you Emmett, more than my own life."

"That makes two of us. I love _you _more than my life, and don't you forget that. And soon, we'll have a new life to care for. Have you decided on any name yet?" Emmett wondered. Knowing Elle, she'd probably even picked out the furniture.

"I just know it's going to be a girl. Her name will be Emma. Emma Elaine Forrest. I like it," Elle grinned.

"Now that's something I'll never forget. The morning after we went to the beach. Your favorite name was Emma and mine was Elaine. I'll have to agree on her name for this once. But if it's a boy, we're calling it Ethan Evan Forrest," Emmett deliberated.

Elle smiled and once again buried her head in his chest. "Deal," was all she said before falling asleep.

Emmett looked down upon her and smiled at her. He was lucky to have someone like Elle for his wife. He wouldn't trade her in for anything. She was everything he'd ever wanted and nothing could change that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Brooke?" Elle called out from the bathroom. The door was wide open and she was fixing her hair in a bun.

"Yeah?" Brooke called out from her room.

"I'm leaving for work in ten minutes. Want to come see my prison?" Elle asked.

"I'm actually quite curious to see what your prison looks like," Brooke responded, coming out of her room.

"It's not a prison!" a voice called out from the kitchen.

Elle and Brooke both giggled. "It's a prison," Elle reassured her in a whisper.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing this dress." Brooke twirled around, displaying her white and black knee-high dress to Elle.

"It's perfect! Omigod, you have no idea how jealous I am of you. You could wear Gucci and I can't? What is this world coming to?" Elle asked, eyeing the dress.

"It's not that good of a dress. My friend gave it to me, so it's not new or anything. If you want, after you have the baby, I could give it to you. It's not like I'm in desperate need of any clothes really," Brooke said with a shrug.

Elle smiled gratefully at Brooke. "You're a sweetheart, you know that?"

"Of course I do! I'm friends with the great Elle Woods-Forrest!" Brooke exclaimed.

Elle laughed. "But I don't need the dress after. I think you need it more than I do, but you're too nice to say anything. Besides, I can't wear Gucci in March! That's discrimination at Delta Nu!"

"Hmm. You're right. When's the due date?"

"My ultrasound is today, so I could tell you way more things than just the due date."

"Elle! Omigod, I am so totally coming with you! I mean...if it's ok with you. I could stay home, if you want. I really don't have to-"

"Brooke. It's ok. You could come," Elle interrupted her.

"Oh, ok, great. Thanks."

Elle smiled at Brooke but couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Brooke seemed a little more jumpy and nervous than usual. Of course, she was still cheerful and loyal and friendly as she normally was, but she still seemed to look like something's on her mind and it was bothering her.

Elle walked up to Brooke and put a hand on her shoulder. "Brooke, you know that you could trust me with anything, don't you? I mean, you know that whenever I can, I'll help you," Elle informed with a sympathetic glance. She didn't like it when people wouldn't open up to talk to her. She knew that she would help anyone, if only they'd tell her what was wrong.

Brooke took a few steps backing out of the room. "I know," she hesitated. "Meet you at your car in five minutes." They she ran out, and outside the house.

Elle sighed softly as she heard the front door slam. She knew that when Brooke didn't want to tell her something, then she wouldn't tell her, even by the bonds of sisterhood. She then heard footsteps approaching the bathroom.

"Elle? Honey, are you ok?" a calm and encouraging voice asked Elle as he rubbed her shoulders.

Elle forced a smile and turned her head. "Yeah. I'm just...um...I'm going to just leave for work now. Bye," Elle said, then kissed him softly and quickly. "Love you." Then, she too, rushed out of the house.

As soon as Elle unlocked the car doors, Brooke hopped into the back seat and Elle looked worriedly at her. But Elle knew better than to keep insisting on Brooke's secret. Brooke would tell her when she was ready.

"So, Brooke, think you can handle all this law today?" Elle asked and sneaked a glance towards Brooke.

"It depends on if we actually have to use our heads," Brooke said, wincing.

Elle laughed. "It's really no big deal. It's logic. I mean, remember when about five years ago, the Zeta Lambda Nu boys decided to scare us girl at night at Delta Nu? Remember how the plan leaked out and half of the girls knew by sundown?" Elle asked.

"I'll never forget that night! We attacked them and scared their pants off before any of the boys could even leave the Zeta Lambda Nu grounds! How could _anyone _forget that night?" Brooke asked with a giggle.

"See, it was logic when we saw the boys stashing water guns in the shed. We didn't have to sit and think for hours what they were doing. We just suddenly realized it," Elle explained.

"I guess that could work," Brooke shrugged.

Elle laughed and shook her head. She drove in silence, and Brooke said nothing more on the matter of her job. Elle decided to start a new subject.

"So, you think Emma Elaine is a good name for a girl?" Elle asked.

"Emma Elaine?" Brooke asked doubtfully.

"Yup."

"Why not something like...Cameron, or Britney, or even Reese?" Brooke asked Elle.

Elle had to laugh. "I'm not naming my daughter or son after a celebrity, Brooke!"

"What would you name it if it were a boy?"

"Ethan Evan."

Brooke shook her head. "Can't you think of something more decent? Like Mark, or Ryan or something."

"The ones I chose _are _decent names! If our baby's going to be a blonde, then I think Emma is perfect. And I have a feeling she's going to be blonde. If it's a boy, then it'll be blonde too. Our kids are all going to be blonde. I just know it," Elle said with a smile.

"But if it takes after you rather than Emmett, then we have a problem," Brooke teased.

"Why so?" Elle asked with a laugh.

"Let's just leave it at, one Elle is enough," Brooke finished with a smile.

"Why must you insult me so?" Elle asked dramatically. "Anyway, we're here." She turned into Forrest and Smithson Law Firm parking lot and parked all the way to the office entrance.

"Elle, you have two messages and an incoming call. Your coffee's on the desk and you have a file you need to sign for the Wyndham case," Vivian said, carrying a few books to her office. "I'll put the call through as soon as you sit down."

"What am I, invisible?" Brooke asked under her breath.

Elle ribbed Brooke but smiled at Vivian gratefully. "Thanks, Viv."

"Hey, Bruiser. What's up?" Vivian playfully asked the Chihuahua.

Bruiser barked in response and licked her fingers. "I'm glad you're content then. Elle, Matt will be coming for the file, alright?"

"Thanks. What would I do without you?" Elle inquired, fumbling for her keys to her office.

"Absolutely nothing at all, I'm guessing," Vivian teased.

Elle giggled. "Don't work too hard, alright? I'll be watching," Elle said as she and Brooke walked into her office.

"Why does she hate me? I mean, what have I done to her?" Brooke asked as she threw her purse on the chair in front of Elle, looking annoyed as she sat down and crossed her arms.

"Nothing. She doesn't hate you. She's just acting all businesslike. That's how she's supposed to do her job," Elle said and took a sip out of her caramel latte.

"It's freaking me out," Brooke informed her. "Worse than Todd." Which was her ex-husband.

Elle then sat down and picked up the phone. "Forrest and Smithson Law Firm, Elle Woods speaking," Elle said formerly. She rolled her eyes as the person on the other line introduced himself. Elle then covered the mouthpiece and whispered, "Speaking of the devil..."

Brooke looked even more annoyed and rolled her eyes too. "Tell him to eat his heart out because I've taken this to higher rates and if he tries to pull a stunt, he'll wish he's never been born," Brooke whispered back, her eyes flashing.

As Elle was about to tell him, she gave Brooke a look, "I can't tell him that! I'm supposed to be a well-respected lawyer!"

"Whatever."

After ten minutes or so of arguing, Elle finally put the phone back and sighed as she buried her face in her hands. "Why did I have to become a lawyer?" was her muffled question.

"What'd he say?" Brooke asked, leaning the chair.

"He said that I shouldn't be involved with his family problems and you shouldn't have called me. Like he's afraid of this firm," Elle explained, looked stressed.

"Or you," Brooke supplied. "Unless he knows Emmett. Everyone would be afraid of Emmett."

"Not helping."

"Oops. Sorry. Pretend I'm not here," Brooke said, barely above a whisper.

Elle took another sip of her coffee while listening to her two voice mail. While listening to the second, she heard a loud thud and looked up, only to see that Brooke had fallen backwards with her chair.

"I'm ok!" Brooke exclaimed and she got up, and Elle decided to ignore her.

"Hey, Woods, I need that Wyndham file. It needs to be faxed. Now," a voice said, entering Elle's office.

Elle then quickly got her official pink lawyer pen and signed the file. "Here you go, Matt," Elle said, handing him the folder.

"Thanks!"

"Oh, bye the way, did Emmett arrive yet?" Elle wondered.

"A little over five minutes ago. He looked worried. Probably about you again," Matt said with a laugh.

"Probably," Elle repeated as Matt left.

"Again, I'm invisible! It's like no one knows who I am!" Brooke cried out. "Do I still look like the exercise queen, Brooke Wyndham to you?"

"Yup. And no one _does _know who you are, Brooke. No one cares about you here, either," Elle told her.

"Gee, thanks. Way to make a girl feel special," Brooke mumbled.

"Chill, Brooke, I meant it in a good way. I'm the one that's supposed to be stressed. Not you," Elle said in a calm voice.

"Oh, I know. But I see you got that covered already," Brooke told her, still looking annoyed.

Elle closed her eyes and trying to do everything in her will power to not yell at her friend. "Look, Brooke, you know I'd do anything to help you get your daughter back. And you know I'm trying my hardest already. But please, I am begging you, please co-operate with me a little. I already have so many things to think and worry about and I'm already so stressed out, so please don't add to my stress. Please," Elle told her in the calmest voice ever.

For a second, Elle thought Brooke was going to yell at her about not being understanding, but Brooke's look turned into a soft one. "Alright. I'm sorry I was such a child. I'll shut up now," Brooke said, looking a little embarrassed.

Elle smiled and put her hand on Brooke's. "Don't take it personally, ok, Brooke? You know I love you like my sister. I'm just telling you what not to do at the moment," Elle told her gently.

Brooke looked up at Elle and nodded understandingly. Then, she just fiddled with her fingers, and tried waiting patiently.

Suddenly, the door opened and Emmett popped his head in. "Hey, could you run over next door and ask if they have an extra typewriter? Mine broke down last minute, and I need it now. I'll bring it back." Elle got up, thinking he was talking to her, but the next words shocked Elle. "Thanks, sis."

Then, Brooke jumped up, took off her heels, and began running to the second addition of the firm, only it was called Blithe, Platey, Fox, and Taylor Law Firm.

Elle sat down slowly, and began to freak. Had Emmett lost his mind completely, or had Brooke misunderstood who the request was towards? Elle's eyes were confused and her mouth hung open, as she stared after Emmett, who had left after his request. She decided to ring up Vivian.

"_Forrest and Smithson Law Firm, Elle Woods' office_," Vivian answered formally.

"Vivian, what's up with Brooke and Emmett?!" Elle practically shrieked into the phone.

"_Elle?_"

"Yes! Answer my question, please, Viv!"

_"Brooke and Emmett? What do you mean? You mean like...behind your back?"_ Vivian inquired slowly.

"No, no, no, Emmett would never do something like that. I mean, what's their relationship to one another?" Elle asked.

_"They're friends, Elle. Or maybe not even that. Emmett was there when you won her case. Forgot already?"_

"Not exactly. But, Emmett just came in my office and asked Brooke to bring him a typewriter from Blithe, Platey, Fox and Taylor. Of course, at first, I thought he asked me, since he mentioned no name. But then he said, 'Thanks, sis,' and Brooke took off her heels and ran next door. Sis means sister, doesn't it?" Elle asked, talking as fast as she could.

_"What else could it mean? Maybe Emmett meant to say something else. I don't know what, but Brooke being Emmett's sister would be impossible. It's like saying Bruiser is my uncle. No way they're related," _Vivian confirmed.

"That's what I thought. It's just that, Brooke responded so quickly, it's as if she was used to doing this on demand," Elle explained.

_"Wouldn't that make Brooke three years older than Emmett? He's twenty-six and she's twenty-nine. Think about it logically. Older siblings, especially if the elder is a girl and the youngest a boy, never listen to younger ones. It's like, in the household rule book. They're not related, Elle," _Vivian told her.

"I'll figure it out," Elle said with a sigh. "Omigosh, here she comes again."

_"Brooke?"_

"Yes, Brooke, who else? Got to go. Talk to you later," Elle said, then quickly hung up.

Brooke came through the door, taking in deep breaths, and leaned against the door when she closed it. "Omigod, I've never run so fast in my life," she said in between breaths.

Elle just stared at Brooke, studying her face, and couldn't help but think that Brooke's and Emmett's eyes looked pretty much the same, besides the color. Then, she looked at Brooke's face shape. It was shaped exactly like Emmett's was. Was it even in possible thought that the two of them were related?

"What?" Brooke asked, finally getting annoyed at Elle's staring.

"Are you...?" Elle started, but didn't know how to begin asking. "Is...? She bit her lip, and took a deep breath. "Brooke, is Emmett your brother?"

Brooke thought her heart stopped beating. "Why would you ask something like that?" Brooke asked with a small laugh.

"Answer the question, Brooke," Elle said, folding her hands on her desk.

Brooke looked away and for a moment said nothing. _He's going to kill me. But then again, it was his mistake. _"Maybe you should-"

"Brooke!" Elle warned.

Brooke threw her hands up. "Yes, he's my brother, ok?! Anything else you need to know?" Brooke asked with a sneer. The secret had finally come out.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. Why didn't either of you ever say anything? You never told anyone. Why?" Elle wanted to know.

Brooke walked up the Elle's desk and sat down on the chair in front. "When I was accused of murder, first person I told was Emmett. I told him that we shouldn't tell anyone about me being his sister because it could appear on his background. I mean, I was accused and trialed, while he was a lawyer, making his way to the top. It wouldn't look good for either of us. I was ashamed enough about my alibi, and being accused had been the max," Brooke explained.

"Why didn't you tell after the trial, and after you had been cleared?" Elle asked.

"Well, I kept my last name, Wyndham, just so no one would know. And we both promised to one another that we'd never tell anyone, even if it meant we wouldn't be so close to each other anymore. I didn't want to ruin his chance of being a lawyer, and if anyone knew I was his sister, who was an assumed murderer, even when I was cleared, who knew what would happen, and neither of us wanted to risk anything. So we kept it low," Brooke continued, feeling ashamed that she'd never told even her only friend who was always there for her.

"Did Emmett know about Bailey and what happened?" Elle pushed her for answers.

"He knew I got married again, but he never knew about Bailey, or that Todd took her away from me. I haven't talked to him since the night of my wedding," Brooke said.

"And you couldn't come to our wedding because...?"

"I was raising a child," Brooke responded immediately.

"Right. Ok."

"Are those all the questions, Miss Lawyer?" Brooke teased.

"That's all...for now. I can't wait to go home and start yelling at Emmett. Actually, I _can _wait. I don't want to go home and be mad at him, but I can't help it. I'm his wife. He should have told me that his sister was living with us," Elle said, not wanting to begin yelling at Brooke about yelling at Emmett.

"You've got a point there. I can't argue with that," Brooke agreed with a sigh.

"Exactly. I've been an aunt for a few months now, and I had no idea I even had a sister-in-law. This is insane. I mean, it's not like I would've told anyone about it. You know I could keep secrets, right?"

"You've earned my trust when you never told anyone my alibi," Brooke shrugged.

"That reminds me! If Emmett already knew your alibi, why didn't he tell Callahan it?" Elle questioned.

"Oh believe me, if he knew, he would've told, even though it could ruin me. He would've done anything to please that scumbag back then, even if it kind of would've cleared me right then. But my reputation would've been ruined, and so would I, and he would've crawled under a rock after he'd realize what he had done. So, I just didn't tell him," Brooke said, fanning herself with her hand.

"So, you trusted me more than your own brother? You're so sweet, Brooke," Elle said with a smile.

"I knew you'd never break the bonds of sisterhood, of course. I mean, you did the Delta Nu handshake, even if not with me, but by doing it, I knew to trust you. Besides, if something shameful happens to a sister, all Delta Nu suffers, remember?"

"Of course. If you were ashamed, then so was I, so I wouldn't dare tell Callahan, even if he hated me for a while," Elle said with a nod. "God, I couldn't care less now. I hate him so much."

"Just don't hurt Emmett, ok? I still kind of need him in one piece for my trial. But then again, I know you'd do great alone," Brooke said, grinning.

"Not really. I feel brave mostly when Emmett's with me, otherwise, I don't know if I would've went so far in questioning Chutney," Elle admitted.

"Still love you, Elle, no matter what. Sisterhood's forever, remember?" Brooke asked.

Elle smiled. "Forever. But then again, we're like sisters in real life...kind of."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elle set the table for two, and tried to think about what she had learned of that day. So her husband and the woman living with them were brother and sister. How weird. And the worst part about it was that Emmett had never told her. Never. And she thought he said he told her everything and always will. Why hadn't he? Didn't he trust her anymore?

"Hi, honey," Emmett said as he walked through the door. He went into the kitchen and gave Elle a kiss on the cheek, then went to change.

Elle sighed. How could she be mad at him, when he was so nice to her? She'd _have_ to be mad at him. She wanted him to know how it feels to ignore one's promises. Elle sat down and began picking at her salad, not really hungry.

"So, what's new? How was your day?" Emmett inquired as he sat down.

Elle refused to answer him. She knew that if she'd start yelling, she'd never stop, and didn't want to see Emmett's disappointed face again. It killed her to see that look.

"Elle?" he asked again.

"I'm not talking to you," was Elle's quick reply and took off from the kitchen into the living room.

"Wait, wait, wait, Elle, why?" Emmett asked, running after her.

"Leave me alone!" Elle shrieked.

Emmett sighed. "Honey, what did I do wrong?"

"Don't you 'honey' me, Emmett. You promised. You swore that you've told me everything and always will. You lied!" she exclaimed.

"I always _have _told you everything, Elle," Emmett said, reaching out to touch Elle's cheek, but she flinched and gave him a dirty look.

"Lier!"

"What haven't I told you?"

"That your sister is living with us!"

"Who, Brooke?"

"Stop pretending that you don't know any of this! Brooke told me everything today. And I was shocked to hear you asked your 'sis' to bring you the typewriter," Elle explained.

"Brooke told you?" Emmett asked.

"That's what I said. I had to trust my _sister-in-law_ over my own husband to tell me the truth. I understand you didn't want anyone to know, but I'm your _wife_, Emmett! I deserve to know! It's not like I'd tell anyone about it! I never tell secrets!" Elle cried out.

"Elle-"

"And above all, you _lied _to me! You said you told me everything there is to know! You said you'll always tell me everything and confirm with me!" Elle continued yelling. "I thought you loved me." Then, she looked hurt.

"Elle, I _do _love you. I love you so much. And I know it was wrong of me to not tell you. I should have told you. I mean, I know how well you could keep secrets, but I just couldn't make myself tell you," Emmett admitted.

"But I'm your wife. _I've_ told you everything there is to know about me! You know everything about me, and yet I'm not even sure I know you anymore. I don't. I don't know you, Emmett," Elle said, still feeling hurt, and got up from the couch and began walking away.

"Elle, please," Emmett said, hating himself that Elle had to find out in this way.

Suddenly, she turned around to face him. "March twelfth. Her name's Emma Elaine," was all Elle said and marched into their room and locked the door behind her.

The back door opened just a second after Elle slammed the bedroom door. Another blonde head popped in and smiled widely. "What's up, Em?" Brooke asked. Clearly, she was in a good mood, and could see that Emmett wasn't.

"Elle hates me," was all Emmett said, shaking his head sadly.

Brooke sat down next to him. "So she confronted you with what she found out?"

"No thanks to you."

"Hey, I wasn't the one the finished the sentence with 'sis'. She caught on. She's not stupid, you know," Brooke said with a sigh.

"Thanks for the statement, but I've known that for a few years now," Emmett said, kicking the chair in front of him.

"We should've told her a long time ago," Brooke said.

"You think? I thought of telling her after our wedding. I mean, we got talking about how you weren't there and all, but I dropped the subject. I didn't have enough courage to tell her, when she just won your case," Emmett admitted, then scowled. "I'm so stupid! And now she's never going to forgive me!"

"Yes, she will. You know how Elle is. If you're lucky, she'll forgive you sometime tonight," Brooke said, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"I doubt it. She forgives easily, but when she's really, really, really angry, then she'll hold a grudge up to a month. Probably more, depending on what she's mad about. And believe me, I never saw her this angry before. And angry at _me_. She's never gotten mad at me before," Emmett said, and sighed, and the more he said how angry Elle was, the more he thought she'd never end up forgiving him.

Brooke nodded. "I actually heard her yelling from outside. Something about her not knowing you...or whatever. Then I heard the door slam. Yeah. She's furious. I'd give this one an eight point three. A record," Brooke said, counting on her fingers.

"What are you counting, her magnitude?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"No. I rate her angriness on a scale from one to ten. The last time she blew up was at Todd, when he beat me up. But I rated that one a six point one. And boy, she was so mad I thought she'd punch him until he was bruised. But this...I'm surprised you're still alive," Brooke said, patting Emmett's back.

"Not helping the least bit, Brookie," Emmett said, glaring at her.

"Call me that once more and I'll make you do fifty pushups right here, right now," Brooke threatened.

"She's so quiet. I wonder if she's crying. If she is, I'm going to go drown myself. I can't stand Elle crying. It makes _me _want to go cry. She's shed enough tears to last her a lifetime," Emmett explained, kicking the chair again.

"Believe me, she's not crying. She's just really pissed at you."

"Omigosh, what if she wants a divorce? What if she'll never talk to me forever? What if-"

"Emmett, Emmett, calm down. She's not going to want a divorce. Elle's not that kind of person. If you want, I could go talk to her. Not necessarily about you, but you know, so she won't forget the English language and go insane."

Emmett gave her a grateful look. "Thanks, sis."

Brooke took off her heels, threw them in her room and tiptoed to the bedroom Elle locked herself in. Brooke rapped softly on the door. When Elle didn't answer, Brooke knew Elle thought it was Emmett. "Elle, sweetie, it's Brooke. Could I come in?"

A few seconds of silence, and then a soft, "Whatever." Brooke heard the soft patter of feet, and then a click in the door, and the soft patter once again.

Brooke turned the doorknob, and saw Elle hugging a pillow, but wasn't crying, or even showing sign that she had. Her face was pink, and she looked angrier than ever.

"Elle, you ok?" Brooke asked softly.

At first, Elle just glared at Brooke, but then softened her expression. "Not really. He just makes me...so angry sometimes. Or more like, this would probably be the first time," Elle said, trying to keep a calm voice.

"Just don't be_ too_ angry, alright? Don't overreact, even when he _does _make you mad. You need to keep your emotions balanced. You don't want Emma Elaine in there, coming out weird, now, do you?" Brooke said, sitting next to Elle, and smiled.

"Of course not," Elle said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, then, she sighed. "Maybe you're right. I shouldn't be so mad."

"Exactly-"

"But I'm still not talking to Emmett, whether he likes it or not. If he would've told me about you and him, then this wouldn't have happened, but he chose this himself. Everything right now is his fault," Elle finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I won't argue with that, as I said in the office. I mean, I'd do the same if I were you. You're his wife. He should trust you. I personally wouldn't care if he would've told you, since we're like sisters now. As long as he told only you, it would be fine," Brooke said with a shrug.

Elle then looked sheepish. "Actually, I...kinda told Vivian that Emmett called you 'sis', and we decided you two were siblings. So, I'm guessing she knows too. I'm so sorry, Brooke, I didn't know," Elle said, biting her lip.

"It's ok. You didn't know, so I won't blame you. But no one else knows, right?"

"Of course not. Vivian's my best friend and she knows everything little thing in my life the second it happens...after Emmett, of course," Elle said, and scowled. "I can't do anything right, anymore!"

"Elle, I said it's ok. I mean, there's not really much of a secret now. I bet everyone forgot about my case already anyways," Brooke said with an encouraging smile.

"Are you kidding me? Just last week a girl, about fourteen stopped me on the street, asking for my autograph saying that I was so brilliant on your case. Believe me, they haven't forgotten," Elle said with a nod.

"Oh. Well then, if we're both famous, then it's cool, I guess."

"If by any chance you're going into the living room, tell Emmett that I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. No way he's getting near me. Then he's going to kiss me and try telling me that he's sorry, and I don't want any excuses right now," Elle said, looking annoyed.

"I'll go tell him right now."

Brooke then dashed into the living room. "It's worse than we thought, Emmett."

"Omigod, she decided to move to California," Emmett guessed with wide eyes, practically expecting that answer.

Brooke winced and then she thought Emmett was going to have a heart attack when he saw her wince. "Worse. She's not sleeping in the same bed as you. She said she's going on the couch," Brooke said, and could swear she saw Emmett let out his breath he was probably holding.

"No way am I letting her sleep on that couch! She's pregnant, for goodness' sake! Four and a half months along! She's _not _sleeping on the couch. I'll sleep on it, if she seriously doesn't want to be near me, but she's sleeping in a decent bed," Emmett said firmly. "Let me at least tell her that."

Brooke blocked his way, and even though he was younger than she, he was taller and bigger. "That's not such a plush idea, Em. She's still mad. I calmed her down a tiny bit, but if she sees you...well, let's just say that I'm not sure both things she's keeping alive are going to turn out normal. Just...let her be the one to come to you. She might just move out if you keep trying to apologize and stuff," Brooke said, pushing him back.

Emmett sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually trusting some...sister of mine who was accused of murder."

"Watch it," Brooke said.

"Only about five months we've been together, and this happens. _Five _months,"Emmett said, shaking his head.

"Could've been worse. Take care, Emmett," Brooke said in her "warning" tone, then walked to her room and closed the door.

Emmett sighed, scowled, and kicked the chair once more, and couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He probably wouldn't be hearing Elle talking to him for a few days, and that would be like torture. He wouldn't be able to kiss her, or even be near her at the least.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, wake up, you're going to be late!" Emmett called out, quickly pulling on his shirt.

Elle completely ignored him and turned to the other side. She had been miraculously convinced by Brooke to sleep on the bed instead of the couch three weeks ago, and now she didn't "feel" like waking up. It had been three weeks since Elle had said a single word to Emmett, or at least nod at him. She refused to even look at him.

Emmett looked helplessly at Brooke. "I'll take care of it," Brooke mouthed and Emmett ran out the door.

"Elle, sweetie, you've got to get up. Unless you want me to call your secretary and tell her you're not coming," Brooke negotiated.

"It's Vivian. Just call her Vivian. And no, you don't have to call. I'm up," Elle mumbled and slowly got up, and went into the bathroom.

Brooke could clearly tell that Elle just wanted to get Emmett angry at her for being late. She knew Elle loved getting up early and taking a long time choosing clothes for work, but this Elle just moped around when she was at home and took things slowly.

"Wanna come?" Elle inquired as soon as she was dressed and ready to head out, which was about an hour after Emmett had left.

"I think I'll stay home this time," Brooke said, casually leaning against the couch.

"Suit yourself," Elle shrugged.

Brooke nodded and Elle walked out the door. Brooke sighed and leaned her head against the edge of the couch. _If even after three weeks Elle hasn't so much at least said Emmett's name, then she's not budging anytime soon. It's going to be a long rest of the year. _

"Good morning, Mrs. Forrest," one of Elle's partner's said as she handed him his coffee.

"'Morning, Dave. And it's Woods, not Forrest," Elle said, dodging people in her way.

"Hey, Elle, you have a voice message and a surprise on your desk," Vivian said, then thanked Elle as she got her coffee.

"If it's from him, then I want it removed. Now. I want nothing to do with him at the moment," Elle said, balancing her coffee holder cartons, handing people the coffee she picked up for them.

"Sure. Are you still not speaking to him?" Vivian asked.

"You think? I haven't even looked at him in exactly twenty-four days. I don't plan to anytime soon, either," Elle said, making her way back to her office.

"Elle, it's been over three weeks. You can't keep going on like that. He's your husband," Vivian protested.

"I don't care. He kept that secret for over three years from me. And I could keep this going on for much longer than that," Elle said in a warning tone.

"Elle, you wouldn't!" Vivian gasped.

"Oh, I would. But the bottom line is that he kept it for so long from me."

"There's a big difference, though!" Vivian cried out.

"I know. He kept it hidden from me, but I'm doing it out front," Elle said, and glanced at Vivian. "You still love me, though, don't you, Bruiser? You're still there for me, right?" she asked Bruiser and he licked her cheek. "Good."

"Don't you ever wonder if he wants you to stop?"

"I don't have to. I already know he does. And it kills him, but he's better bear it. I mean, everyday, _twice_, a day, he's come to me and kiss my cheek and say he loves me and how sorry he is, but I don't buy it," Elle said, and sat down on her chair.

"He's practically on his knees begging! Forgive the poor guy already and move on!" Vivian exclaimed.

Elle made a face at Vivian and then at the red rose and note on her desk. "Oh, please. A rose?" Then she took both items and threw them in her trash can, and continued sorting out through her folders casually.

"Elle!" Vivian scolded.

"What?!" When Vivian didn't respond, Elle rolled her eyes. "I already know what the note says. He's apologizing and saying how much he loves me." Vivian gave her another look. "Fine."

Elle then took the note out and opened it, then read it silently. _Dear Elle, I know you probably won't even read this, but you're worth all the time in the world. I saw this perfectly red rose and thought of you, as I always do, and I knew you always loved seeing pure red roses. I miss you, honey. I miss everything that used to be. I miss coming home and seeing your sunny smile that comforts me. I miss waking up to one of your warm kisses or me waking you up with a kiss. I miss hearing those four words that I look forward to hearing every day: "I love you, Emmett." I wish that I could hear those words just one more time. Whatever you choose to do, I will always love you. I know that deep down, you love me too, don't deny it. I still wait and love you, Elle. Forever._

Elle glanced up from the paper and the corner of her mouth went up, but quickly fell back down. She folded up the note and put it in her purse, then took the rose out from the trash can and smelled it.

"Well?"

"As I said. He says sorry and how much he loves me," Elle shrugged and tucked the rose gently in her purse too. Suddenly, her office phone began ringing. "Forrest and Smithson Law Firm, Elle Woods speaking...Ok...Yeah...Sure...I'll be there...Thank you, bye." Vivian looked expectantly at Elle. "Partner meeting at three. The Wyndham case."

"Oh. Well, I've got to get to my desk in case someone else calls. Think about him, Elle, ok?" Vivian asked.

"Don't get me mad at you too, Viv, you're my best friend," Elle said with a sincere look.

Vivian smiled. "Don't worry. You know, I should be your mentor."

"In your dreams," Elle teased.

"You wish I was in your dreams. Bye."

"Bye," Elle replied with a giggled, as Vivian shut the door. She sighed, but smiled and reread the note again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elle made dinner as she always did every evening. And as every evening, she'd wait for Emmett to come, but he never would show up until later one. She waited fifteen, thirty, forty minutes, until an hour was up, and he still hadn't arrived. Elle then got up with a sigh after she ate and sat down on the couch.

Finally, after about a half hour, the door opened and Emmett walked to the couch and sat down, hardly noticing that Elle was there. He leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. Elle looked at him and thought about his words. She then began to massage his back slowly.

Elle thought about everything she'd done or hadn't done those past three weeks. One true fact was that she hadn't been a good wife at all. She sighed again and pressed her lips on the back of his neck, and laid her head on his back, not knowing if he was asleep or not.

"You still love me," Emmett said softly. When she didn't respond, he went on. "I will always love you, Elle."

Elle smiled and rubbed his back. "Go to sleep. You need it," she said and got up as she lied down. She covered him with a blanket.

"You talked to me," Emmett whispered.

Elle didn't answer. She waited at his feet until he began breathing heavily. Then, she got up and looked at his calm face. He was loyal to her throughout the whole time she ignored him. Why? He didn't have to.

She got up and began walking to the toom, then stopped, looked back at him and walked back. Elle then smiled and got to her knees to level with his face. She kissed his lower lip and touched his cheek.

"I love you, Emmett," she whispered into his ear, then walked back into her room.

Elle grabbed her pillow and held it close to her chest while thinking about how stupid she was these past weeks. She shouldn't have ignored her own husband, even though she was mad. She should've forgiven him, no matter the fault. No, of course she was still mad at him. She had a good reason to-

"Elle? Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Brooke came in and sat down in the empty place next to Elle. "What's up with Em?" she asked. Elle looked away without responding. "You miss him, don't you."

"No...Yes...I don't know," Elle said with a shrug.

"Yes, you do, Elle. You know it," Brooke said, lying on her side next to Elle.

"I'm still mad at him."

"I know, sweetie, but you have to let the grudge go. Believe me; I know how hard he's been struggling. _He_ misses you so much, you have no idea. In every conversation we've had, at least once every time, he'd say, 'I'd do anything to have my Elle back'," Brooke told her.

Elle thought about it, then looked up at Brooke. "He said that?" she asked.

"More than twenty times this week alone."

"Really?"

"Yes. And...just so you know, he wasn't asleep when you kissed him. When he saw me going to your room, he said, 'She's still in love with me. She still loves me'," Brooke said with a smile.

"I'm still angry at him," Elle stated.

"Of course you are, but how can staying angry at a person do any good? How can it help?" Brooke questioned.

Elle thought for a moment and realized that Brooke was right. Staying mad never solved anything. Everything seemed right, but she refused stubbornly to forgive him.

"I want to show him it feels to ignore one person's request-"

"Aren't you listening? Just forgive him, Elle, he meant no harm," Brooke said.

Elle didn't respond. She had no other thoughts to share and no other response to what Brooke was saying. She knew Brooke was right. She knew she was wrong, but yet, wanted to stay angry at him. She hated him for not telling her that her own Delta Nu sister, the woman whose case she won, the woman who was living with her, was his sister.

Brooke neither pried nor continued either. She knew she got Elle thinking, since it was always hard to shut Elle up. She put one hand under the pillow and smiled in the darkness at Elle. Elle just stared until she fell asleep. She didn't dream about anything. She couldn't dream. She didn't want to dream. If she dreamed, she was afraid she'd dream about him, and she didn't want to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett leaned over and kissed Elle's ear the next morning before he left for work. Elle giggled but when she looked to see who it was, she saw no one. Emmett had left. Brooke had left. She was left alone that morning. It was Saturday. Brooke was probably out with friends, and Emmett was probably checking over their case files in the car by now. And Elle was in bed, at ten in the morning, with nothing to do.

She had a few movies to watch which she had planned to watch with Vivian. A few drama movies and then horror. Elle wanted to see horror since she'd never seen it before.

So Vivian came over and they watched "In Her Shoes" first. Elle cried, but said she loved it. Then, they watched "The Notebook", and they _both _cried at this one. "The Illusionist" was Elle's favorite among all of them. Finally, Elle wanted to see the horror. Though, after "Scream", Elle was creeped out and scared, but curious enough to see "Vacancy".

"Omigod, I can't watch," Elle whispered, covering her eyes and squeezing Vivian's hand.

After a few seconds, Vivian whispered, "It's safe to watch. He went out of their room."

"Who made me watch this movie?" Elle groaned. She knew she hated to never finish a movie when she started it, even though she hated the movie. "I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep for-" Then, she screamed, and covered her eyes. "I hope Emma won't like horror when she grows up."

"If you want, we could turn it off and watch something else. We still have a movie left," Vivian suggested, looking a bit worried at Elle.

"No, no, there's twenty more minutes of this. I'll live," Elle insisted.

And throughout those twenty minutes, she hardly saw anything besides the ending, where she cried a bit. When she sat up, she was a bit shaky, but nothing too bad. "It's kind of sad how they were nearly murdered on their honeymoon. You have no idea how glad I am that I watched this _after_ our honeymoon. But now, I am afraid of hotels," Elle announced.

"It's ok, Elle. You don't have to stay in one at the present. You sure you're ok? I don't want him coming home, thinking I traumatized you or something. He'll be here soon, and I have to go. We'll watch "Devil Wears Prada" tomorrow," Vivian said, taking up all the films she brought over that she rented.

"Sure, Viv. No problem," Elle said walking her friend to the door. "Thanks for getting my mind off of him. You're the best."

"Anything for you," Vivian replied with a smile and walked out.

Elle shut the door and began panicking. The house was quiet. Too quiet. She hated it. Except for the rainstorm outside. She was freaked out. It would be less than an hour when Emmett would arrive, and she couldn't wait that long. She'd died of being scared. Brooke! She'll call Brooke!

"_Hello?"_

"Brooke?!"

_"Yeah, Elle. What's up? Why do you sound so desperate?_" Brooke asked.

"I watched...I'd rather not think about the titles...but I watched two horrors with Vivian and I'm too afraid to even take a step forward. Think you could come soon? I'm kind of freaking out here," Elle said, breathing quietly.

"_Sure. It's not like I'm actually doing anything. I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes, alright?" _

"I'll try not to stop breathing by then. Thanks, Brooke; you are the total absolute best."

_"No prob. Anything for my sissy."_

"Please don't call me that, I'm not in the mood."

_"Oops, sorry. Well, see you later! Bye!"_

"Bye."

Then, Elle began tiptoeing to her room and sat down on the bed noiselessly. The funny thing about this whole thing was that somehow, she managed to fall asleep. She didn't know how long she'd slept, or when Brooke and Emmett got home, but she knew and heard, even through her rough dreams, that it was pouring outside, with thunder and lightning.

Elle was used to having Brooke occasionally sleep with her so she wouldn't be left alone, and hoped that Brooke would have climbed into bed with her that night, but when she woke up around three in the morning, Brooke wasn't next to her. She pulled the comforter up to her chin, and heard her heart pounding. How she dreaded to have woken up that night. She was afraid of the dark now.

She got up slowly, and peeked into Brooke's room and saw that Brooke was sleeping soundly in her own bed. She went back into her room, and got back under the covers, and pulled them to her chin. She closed her eyes and could vividly see the horror parts of the film again. Elle drifted off, and dreamed again, but only for a little while.

She sat up quickly and screamed as soon as she woke up. Her dreams were more than she could bear. She couldn't have been more scared until that moment. She was breathing heavily and looked around her for something of comfort, but nothing. Nothing was there.

"Are you ok, Elle?" a voice asked hurrying into the room.

Elle looked up into the doorway, and only saw the silhouette of whom it was, even thought she knew who it was. Lightning flashed and the person's face was lighted. Elle was still scared, and closed her eyes, hoping this was just some dream and when she'd wake up, everything would be normal.

"Elle, what happened? Are you ok?" he asked again and sat down on the bed.

Elle looked at him, searching his eyes. Then, she shakily lifted one hand and stroked his cheek. "Emmett," she whispered.

"Yeah. Tell me you're alright," Emmett continued insisting.

"Emmett," Elle breathed. Then, she leapt up and hugged him as tight as she could. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Emmett."

Emmett shook his head and hugged her back, holding her gently in his arms. "No, Elle, no, don't apologize," he said, barely above a whisper. "It's not your fault. None of it was. I should have-"

Elle didn't want explaining. She lifted her head from his shoulder and pressed her lips on his with intensity. In a long time, she never wanted to let go of him. She stroked his cheek every few seconds as she lifted her lips and kissed him again, over and over.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated in a whisper.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her and hugged her again. "Don't be. Before I say anything else, Elle, please tell me you still love me," Emmett said with some hope.

"I love you, Emmett. I always have and I always will. No matter the circumstances," Elle whispered. "I always did, even when I was mad and never talked to you. The other night I had a break down, and tonight, I was so frightened that I realized that my life without you is pointless."

"Oh, Elle," Emmett said and kissed her again. "Did you read my note? And get my rose?"

"You mean..." Elle reached under her bed and pulled out a half dried up rose. "This one?"

"You kept it. You read my note then?"

"Yes. That's when I realized how much hatred I wanted to build up so it could cover up all the love I kept inside for you. I don't want to hate you, Em. I want to love you forever," Elle said, lying down.

"Then love me forever. Don't worry, I won't mind."

"Stay with me. Don't leave. Don't ever sleep on that couch again. Sleep next to me. I won't mind," Elle said with a sincere look and with a hint of tease at his words. When they were both lying down and Elle was in his arms, she looked up at him, but couldn't close her eyes. "I'm scared, Emmett. That's why I screamed."

"Scared of what?" he whispered.

"The movies I saw with Vivian. Two horror movies I can't stop thinking about," she replied.

"Think of me, Elle. Don't think of anything else, but me...being with you," he said, kissing her neck.

"I'll try. But stay with me," she repeated.

"I wouldn't think of leaving. I love you too much."

Elle remained quiet for a little, then, "Dejavu."

"I know. Now let's both try to get some sleep, alright?"

"Yes, Emmett, I'll try."

But after a little while, Elle began breathing evenly and Emmett knew she had fallen asleep. He stared at her for a little while, then grinned and kissed her neck once more. He buried his face in her perfumed neck and fell asleep to the beat of her heart...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm," Elle groaned as she was waking up. "Em..." When he didn't respond, she sat up quickly. "Emmett?"

"I'm right here," his soft voice responds.

Elle looked to her left and lay down again. "I thought you were gone. You stayed," she said with a smile.

"Of course, Elle. Of course I'd stay with you," Emmett says, looking at her with a grin.

"I really am so sorry for the past few weeks. I was so stupid to just ignore you like that even though you remained loyal and still treated me like your wife. I glad you still love me," she said, whispering the last sentence.

"I've always love you, honey. I was just waiting for you to love me full time again," Emmett admitted and Elle snuggled against his shoulder.

"Do I have to wake up?" she groaned.

"Not if you don't want to. It's Sunday," he whispered into her ear.

"Where's Bruiser when I need him?" Elle mumbled. As if on command, Bruiser leapt unto the bed, gave Elle one lick on the neck, then curled up next to her. She giggled and smiled at her friend. "I love you, Bruiser," she whispered.

Then, she felt an arm wrap around over her waste and pull her closer to the source. She felt a soft kiss on the back on her neck and then turned towards Emmett.

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

She placed a kiss on his chin and grinned. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you," she whispered.

"You almost did," he pointed out.

"I thought of you every single day?" Elle admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes."

After a short pause, Emmett went on. "Good. I thought that you were planning on divorcing me, then going off to California," Emmett said, pushing the blonde curls out of her face to look into her cerulean blue eyes.

"Emmett! You know me better than that! You know I'd _never _ever dream of doing that! Unless, of course, I'd have a good reason like back when Callahan hit on me and kissed me," Elle said, and could practically fell that pain and emotions she felt back then.

"Don't even remind me. I still can't believe he did that. I wanted to hurt him badly for that," Emmett said, clenching his fists.

"I still can't believe he chose me as an intern only because he liked the way I looked."

"I can't blame him," Emmett remarked with a sly smile.

"Emmett..." Elle warned. "You know how upset and stupid I felt. You saw me cry."

"Yeah. I think I shed a few tears myself. I don't think I've ever cried for something like that in my life. I never cried for "life" things, you know? I never had to," he admitted. "Boy, Elle, you have no idea how strong my love was for you that moment."

"It's because I was pretty, right?"

"No. Well, you _were_...and are...pretty, but I fell in love with you because you were so...different than all the other girls. I mean, I'd always try to look carefully for any flaw in you, but I never found anything. You were so innocent and naive sometimes. But I think it was your determination and optimism that made me understand you, Elle. You were so sure you'd beat Warner, and you did. I'm glad Warner dumped you, and I'm glad I met you," Emmett said, and laid his head down right next to Elle's face.

"I still wonder why _I _fell in love with you. I mean, you weren't hot...maybe attractive, but not like super attractive that I'd drool over you, and you were a geek, and you always dressed horribly. Besides that cologne you _always _wore. I loved how it smelled. You, Emmett Forrest had faith in me and believed that I could prove that I'm not a dumb blonde, and I had never in my life, been treated that way before. I was treated with respect the whole time. Along the way, you somehow because cute in a dorky way and your hair after the trial became irresistible. I think it was because I took you shopping that one time," Elle finally finished with a huge smile.

That's when Emmett _had _to kiss her. The way she said everything. So carefully, but then at the same time, he knew she was just speaking her mind. After all, she hadn't told him what was on her mind for almost a month, and he knew she was overflowing with information.

"You know something?" Elle asked.

"What?"

"One: you are the best kisser in the world, and two: Brooke's standing in the doorway."

Emmett turned and Elle just grinned widely at Brooke, who was smiling but looked like she couldn't believe what was going on. "Are you-? When did-?" Brooke was at a loss of words.

Elle and Emmett both laughed and Elle got up from the bed and hugged her sister-in-law. "Thanks, Brooke. For keeping me company this month, and for talking me into forgiving Emmett, and for being my most favorite sister-in-law in the history of most favorite sister-in-laws," Elle said and Brooke burst out laughing.

"Is that even a history?"

Elle shrugged. "I think so. I mean, just this summer I got the most perfect tan of the history of most perfect tans. I know _that _exists."

"You know, somehow, you sound right," Brooke replied.

Emmett smiled, stood up too, and shook his head at how naive Elle was sometimes, and how gullible his sister was. _It's like they were sisters before they were sisters...if that makes sense. _

"So, what's on the agenda today, Elle?" Brooke asked.

"We're not sure. But you know what? I think I'm going to start planning for the friends and family reunion. Emmett gave me the idea. I want to put it in action," Elle said with a nod back at Emmett.

"A reunion, like how?"

"We'd invited everyone we know. Like, obviously Vivian, Delta Nu, my family would love to be there, and even Warner and all those people from Harvard that we graduated with! Wouldn't that be super fun?" Elle inquired getting all excited again.

"Omigod, Elle, that sounds like such a perfect idea! Emmett, you are a genius!" Brooke exclaimed.

Emmett shrugged with a smile and pointed at Elle, who was practically jumping up and down. Brooke laughed, but Elle was too excited to notice.

"We could have it next week, and- Wait, we're going to California next week. Hmm. Think we could hold it there?" Elle asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, Elle. It took Vivian too much money to get to L.A. I don't think every person we knew in Boston would afford to go to California for just a day. Not everyone is a lawyer, you know," Emmett explained. "Though, I'm pretty sure the Delta Nus wouldn't mind coming out here."

"Perfect! Then it's in a month from yesterday! And instead of us coming back alone, we'll come with Delta Nu! I don't know how many of them could make it, but I'm guessing around ten to twelve of them will be coming."

"You are something else, Elle. You're almost six months pregnant and you're practically high off the idea of having a reunion," Emmett said with a smile, shaking his head.

Elle gave him a hug and a quick kiss. "That's because there are two words I think of: party, and people. Those two things I can't live without."

"No champagne for you, Elle!" Brooke cried out in realization.

Elle just sighed. "Maybe next year. I don't plan on having any more children after Emma. Unless she gets lonely. But being a single child wasn't so bad. Wait! I change my mind! I want twins! Emma Elaine and Evan Ethan!"

"Why not just have octuplets and get it over with?" Brooke teased.

Elle's eyes widened and turned to Emmett. "Could I do that?"

"Don't give her any ideas, Brooke," Emmett groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elle and Brooke were both packing. Tomorrow, they'd be leaving for Los Angeles, Delta Nu headquarters. And Emmett was just standing in the doorway, watching with an amused look at their style of packing.

"'Clinique' Skin Care Line," Elle mumbled, handing the basket to Brooke.

"'Clinique' Skin Care Line is in the bag!" Brooke called out.

"Prada evening maternity gown," Elle mumbled again.

"Prada evening maternity gown is in the bag!"

"You girls are insane. What are you doing? Making sure the neighbors hear what you're packing?" Emmett inquired with a laugh. "I'm sure they already know where we're going."

"No," Elle said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're packing for our trip to Delta Nu. Duh." She rolled her eyes and continued putting her stuff in the luggage.

"Elle, where's my Fendi purse?" Brooke suddenly asked. "I can't find it anywhere!"

"Under the living room couch on the left," Elle responded almost immediately.

Brooke dashed off. "Thanks!"

"Elle, are you sure you're up for this one-month trip? And I mean, Delta Nu? You're five months along, for goodness' sake, honey," Emmett said, looking a bit concerned.

"Five and a half. I'm fine, Emmett. Stop worrying about me. It's not like I'm going to go through lipo-suction in three months. I'm not worried, and I'm the one giving birth, so neither should you be worried, alright?" Elle asked him with a smile and touched his cheek.

Emmett grabbed her hand and kissed her pale fingers. "I'm"-

"My left or the couch's left?!" Brooke called out.

"Um...your left!" Elle replied.

Emmett and Elle both laughed quietly and Elle motioned for him to continue. "I'm just making sure you're going to be fine. I don't want something to happen to either Emma or my little Elle," he said with a sincere look.

"And nothing _will _happen. I promise you. We'll both be fine. Just be patient, Em. We have just three and a half more months left and we'll be a family," Elle said with an excited look.

"I never dreamed this would ever happen."

"Neither did I. It feels like just two weeks ago I was dumped by Warner and studying for the LSATs. Three years passed by too quickly. Now I'm married to the greatest and sweetest guy on the planet and I'm about to have a kid," Elle said, piecing it all together.

"Ha! Imagine how _I _feel. I thought my mom was right about me. That I was a bookworm and no one would ever even date me once. That I wasn't hot enough because I didn't care about my looks. If only she could see me now. Not only that I became best friends with the most beautiful and blondest and pinkest girl on campus, but I married her," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"It's like...we were meant to be! Omigosh, is that what they call fate?!" Elle cried out.

"How about my Juicy sunglasses?!" Brooke shouted.

"Under the sink in the bathroom, on top of that box of J-Lo products! Bruiser will show you!" And the Chihuahua sped off to find Brooke.

"Thanks!"

Elle giggled, then kissed Emmett's cheek. "You are the most perfect guy for me," she said with a grin.

Emmett held her close to him and kissed her ear. "Well, _you_, Little Miss Woods comma Elle, are the most perfect woman in the history of most perfect women," Emmett told her.

"Is that even a history?" Elle teased.

"Of course! I have proof. She's in my arms at the moment."

Then, they both heard a loud sigh. "You guys are so cute! I can't believe neither of you knew you loved each other when you first took on my case. So oblivious," Brooke said, leaning on the doorway.

"Since when do you use that word?" Emmett asked, looking amazed.

"Since I read it on one of Elle's notes on the table just now," Brooke said, looking proud of herself.

"That was the dictionary that was opened and Emmett circled the word. Not one of my notes," Elle told her.

There was a long pause, then, "Oh. Well, I like that word."

Elle laughed . "And I think that you are the strangest person ever, Brooke."

"Back at you!"

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think both of you are strange, blonde, and _mine_!" Emmett exclaimed and put one arm around Elle's shoulder, and the other around Brooke's.

"That's why we never ask for your opinion," Brooke teased, then gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omigosh, and what if they'll disown me because I'm fat! No, wait, Delta Nu would never disown me because I gained four pounds," Elle debated with herself. "Omigod, what if they don't recognize me?! Or, what if they-"

"Is she broken?" Brooke asked Emmett in a quiet voice.

"You should've seen her when she was only two and a half months along. She thought she was going to crash the plane because she gained a pound," Emmett whispered back.

"Do you think my mother would comment on my clothing? I mean, I know I'm not wearing those high- class 'de la Renta' clothes anymore because unfortunately, he didn't make maternity clothes, but I still get to wear Prada or even Liz Claiborne _sometimes_, so it's not _that _bad-"

"Elle-" Emmett tried.

"...and it's not like they're going to hate me, I mean, I'm pregnant, so of course I'd gain some weight, but not fat-"

"Honey..."

"...or fast food fat or whatever. Sisterhood's forever and the girls would never let me down-"

"Let me try," Brooke told Emmett. "Omigod, it's the latest issue of _Vogue_!" Elle then stopped talking and looked expectantly at Brooke, who smirked at Emmett. "And that's how a Delta Nu does it."

"Well..?" Elle asked.

"Well, what?"

"Where's the issue?"

Brooke sighed, and looked over at Emmett, who finally began to relax. "Elle, honey, you need to desperately calm down. I mean, you talked to Serena and Margot in turn yesterday, so you know they all still love you. I know I do," Emmett explained with a smile.

"I do too. Chill, Elle, you're going back home, not some foreign weirdo place that Emmett came from," Brooke said with a sincere look and Emmett shot her a look.

"Ok. Right. Both of you are right. Now, all we need to do is wait for- Omigod, it's Daddy!" Elle squealed and Emmett and Brooke were sure the whole airport had heard them. Elle flew from her chair to her father. "Daddy!"

"Button, how are you? How was the plane ride?" Wyatt asked, as he always would.

"Darling, who cares about the ride, it's our daughter you're supposed to care about. We're going to be old grandparents in a few months. How many more, Elle?" Eva said, kissing her daughter on both cheeks.

"About three and a half more. The due date is March twenty-four. Oh, and her name is Emma Elaine," Elle explained as Emmett got to her side.

"A classic name. I love it. As usual, I'll take Bruiser," Eva said, picking up his tote bag and smothering him with kisses. "Emmett, sweetie, you're keeping Elle alive and well, I see." Then, she kissed him on both cheeks too.

"You picked a fine man, Button. I like him better than that Warner guy. There was something false about him," Wyatt announced, and Elle, Emmett, and Brooke all sighed mentally.

"Elle's never been better, Mr. and Mrs. Woods. You know I take care of her," Emmett said with a grin.

"Please. It's Eva. You're our son-in-law, so you deserve to call us by our first names. Just Wyatt and Eva will do nicely," Eva explained, rocking Bruiser back and forth.

"So this is the legendary Brooke Wyndham of Delta Nu, Los Angeles. A pleasure, Mrs. Wyndham," Wyatt said, kissing Brooke's hand.

"Just call me Brooke," she said with a smile.

"Oh! Elle, you can't be serious! She's _the _Brooke Wyndham, who got you to be a size four...er...a little more now, but she helped you lose weight?" Eva shrieked.

"Mom, she's cool. She was a Delta Nu too, so, chill. At least for now," Elle said, grinning widely. "Oh, and she's Emmett's sister, or my sister-in-law."

"Now this I never knew, but it's so exciting! The L.A. legend is my own daughter's sister! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Eva exclaimed, squeezing Bruiser tighter and he gave a bark.

"Be careful with him! He's been sensitive lately. I think he's becoming jealous of Emma. Either that, or he's telling me I'm too fat," Elle said, shaking her head at herself. "I feel like a disgrace to sororities."

"Aw, Elle, you're not. You're still adorable and beautiful to me," Emmett assured her and kissed her cheek.

Eva giggled and Wyatt looked proud of him. Elle's father grabbed the bags, as always, but Elle insisted on taking her duffel bag on her shoulder, along with her Dolce & Gabbana purse and Bruiser's tote. The ride was different from the last. They'd be going to Elle's parent's home instead of directly to Delta Nu.

Emmett kept telling her to rest and even Elle knew she needed at least a day of rest before she went to see her best friends. She wasn't going to mess around at parties or with boys anymore. She was going to be a mother and a good wife...well, a tired one for now. She'd rest and she'd see Delta Nu in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emmett? Are you awake?" Elle whispered in the darkness.

"I am now," was the mumbled response. "Whats up?"

Elle paused for a few seconds to glance at the digital clock. 3:17 in the morning. "Em, what if-?"

"Elle, I promise you that they'll love you. We've been through this a million times. Now, stop thinking and go to sleep. You're tired," Emmett said quietly.

"No, not about Delta Nu. I was going to ask something about Emma. What if she's too early, or late?" Elle asked. She hadn't had time to think about her unborn girl yet.

"She won't be. Neither early nor late. You're her mother, remember?"

"I know, but _what if_, you know? Or what if she's disabled or she has a sickness that could kill either one of us at birth, or what if-"

Emmett put his finger to Elle's lips. "Shh. There's no 'what if' in this, Elle. If the doctor said Emma was healthy a month ago, and you didn't feel any change, then she's fine. Stop worrying about it. We're going to have a beautiful baby girl who's going to look exactly like her mother, and we're going to grow her up as parents should, ok?"

Elle searched his eyes, just in case he was being sarcastic at some point. She was still a bit touchy with the subject of the huge argument and silent treatment. But she found only honesty in his sincere eyes. "Ok. Promise?"

"I promise, Elle. Just don't worry. That's my job. But for now, we should get some sleep. The girls are going to be hogging you a lot tomorrow. If I'm lucky, I'll get to have some quiet time with you," he said with a grin.

"Sounds good to me," Elle agreed. "I love you, Em."

"Love you too, Little Miss Woods comma Elle." Then, he gently kissed her, and draped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes.

Elle closed her eyes too, but not after moving closer to him. She smiled at his calm face as he immediately fell asleep. What did she do to deserve someone like him? And she thought Warner was perfect. Boy, was she wrong. There can never be anyone more perfect, and handsome, and romantic than Emmett Forrest. And guess what? He was all hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First, there was a heavy breathing. Then, there was a whooshing sound and soft thudding. While that continued, they heard a routine that only one of them knew by heart.

Brooke had woken up early that morning to do her jumping and stretches. Elle groaned and looked at the time. 6:37. Elle got up.

"Brooke! What are you doing?" Elle asked her in a whisper.

"My...jumping...and...aerobics," Brooke responded in between jumps.

"It's hardly six-thirty! Everyone's sleeping."

"Only the men. Wyatt and Emmett are still asleep. Want to join us?"

Elle was afraid to ask. "Us?"

"Yeah, me and your-"

"Sweetie, are you going to join us?" a too familiar voice asked.

"You woke up my mother just too jump rope?" Elle asked, not believing it

"Actually she woke _me_," Brooke said. "I'm glad she did. I needed some warm-up before we go over at Delta Nu."

Elle stared at them open-mouthed. This couldn't be her mother. Sure, she was always excited about Brooke's fitness tapes, but to wake up at six in the morning? She'd never do that.

"Are you sure you're my mother?" Elle asked.

Eva laughed and put an arm around her daughter. "Elle, if I know you're my daughter, then I'm your mother."

"Right. Well...um...I'd better go and let you two...jump rope. Brooke, we're leaving around noon, so be ready. We'll be staying for three weeks, then we're staying here the final week," Elle informed her, and backed out of the room.

"Thanks, Elle!" Brooke cried out, and both Elle and Eva shushed her.

"Brooke's giving my mom a lesson," Elle explained simply and crawled back into bed.

"You're kidding," Emmett replied.

"No, no, quite serious. My mom actually woke up at six in the morning to sweat. I remember those days when _I _was the one to wake up that early and do Brooke's fitness tapes. Gosh, I was so fat. A size six. Can you believe it?" Elle asked.

Emmett pressed his lips unto Elle's bare shoulder. "You're perfect," he mumbled.

"You too."

"I guess Brooke has that fitness power over people."

"You got that right," Elle said in a quiet voice. "I can't wait to win Brooke's case."

Emmett sat up and looked at her. "Elle, you don't know if we're going to win the trial. We might not."

"But we might."

"Don't get your hopes up too high. This is a complex case. I don't think you could work your Cosmo Girl magic on this one-"

"Oh, so you think that was me just being a blonde? Is that it?" Elle asked him sharply. "If it wasn't for my "magic", Brooke would still be in jail."

"You know I didn't mean that. What I mean is that you can't use your knowledge one whatever it was back then. If it were custody we needed, then it wouldn't be hard at all, but Brooke's asking full custody over Bailey. And so will the ex. And he'll deny beating her up," Emmett explained calmly.

"I know, Em, I know, but I'd rather stay positive, because if I kept saying that we're not going to win, then I really _will _startbelieving we won't. But if I say we will, then even if we won't, at least I saw the best in the situation and saw it wasn't impossible," Elle told him.

Emmett smiled and shook his head. "You really are something, Elle Woods, also legally known as Elle Forrest," he teased.

"Our last names are synonyms," she randomly said, and Emmett laughed and kissed her lips.

"So, what's Emma going to be?"

"Emma Elaine Forrest," Elle said firmly.

"She's going to be beautiful, just like her mother. And you know what _I've _discovered? The first two letters of her first name are like the first two letter of my name, and the first two letters of her second name are the first two of your name," Emmett said with a smile.

"Then it's ironic that I chose 'Emma' and you chose 'Elaine'."

"It's called 'fate', Little Miss Woods comma Elle," he replied.

This time, _Elle _moved closer to kiss him. "I guess you answered my question from yesterday. About fate."

"That was my goal," he laughed. "Are you even tired anymore?"

"You want the absolute truth?" Elle asked.

"The absolute truth," Emmett confirmed.

Elle shook her head. "I'm not tired enough to sleep, but when I think about all the energy and excitement of today, I'd rather sleep."

Emmett laughed. "I'd rather jump rope!" he exclaimed.

"Then come join us, Emmett, sweetie!" Eva's voice rang cheerfully.

Elle giggled and shushed him. "You'd better keep it down."

"It's seven in the morning and we're awake, and they're jumping rope. Is Los Angeles a city of madness?"

"Not quite. Only when I get to Delta Nu. _That's _when everything springs into action. Even _Valentino _seems to be having sales when I come here," Elle explained, and Bruiser's ears twitched and he looked eagerly at Elle. "Oh, baby, it was a figure of speech. I _wish Valentino _would have sales!"

"So you 'baby' him and not me?" Emmett asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, I do. We hardly became friends again, and you still owe me for never telling me the secret. _Then _we'll talk," Elle said with a straight face.

"Elle, you know I-" Then, she began laughing, and he cracked a smile. "Oh, no, you didn't!"

"And if I did?" Elle challenged him.

He picked up the pillow and threw it at her. She gasped, and threw it back, just as he jumped up from the bed. "Missed!" he cried out.

Then, Elle got up, took up her own pillow and hit him right in the face. As he grabbed the pillow, her eyes widened and she squealed with laughter as she ran out of the room.

"Brooke, save me!" Elle cried out and grabbed Brooke's arm, hiding behind her.

"Told you anyone would be afraid of him," Brooke remarked with an amused look.

Emmett shot her a look. "Watch it," he warned.

"Emmett, do not lay one finger on me, because I know that once you do, you'll be tickling me!" Elle shrieked.

"I haven't thought of that yet. Good idea!" he exclaimed and Elle shrieked again.

"Doesn't anyone sleep around here anymore? Or is it a new 'thing' in L.A.?" a voice mumbled from the doorway.

"Sorry, Daddy. Totally my fault," Elle apologized and ran to hug her father.

"No problem, Button. I was awake anyway, after I began hearing your mother jump rope," Wyatt said, looking amused.

Eva shook her rope. "Don't make me make you do an hour of aerobics, Wyatt," she threatened.

"I'd love to, but don't we have to get to Delta Nu?" Wyatt asked slyly.

"Knowing the girls, they probably woke up at three this morning to set up everything," Elle said with a smile.

"Well, then, sweetie, if you're ready to leave, then let's go. Better not keep them waiting!" Eva exclaimed.

"Give me just ten minutes to change and fix my hair," Elle nodded and dashed to their bedroom.

"I wonder why she hasn't mentioned makeup," Eva thought aloud.

"Maybe she decided to lay it off for a little," Brooke shrugged.

"It's not like Elle at all, though," Eva said.

"Don't worry so much, dear. She just doesn't want to be a bad influence for the baby," Wyatt said.

"And how do you know?" Eva asked him.

"You did the same before Elle was born," he said and walked away.

"How that man remembers everything, I'll never know," Eva remarked, shook her head, and walked off into the kitchen.

Silence engulfed them, and Brooke and Emmett looked at each other. Then, they burst out laughing. "Come on. Let's get out of here," Emmett said, and both went to their rooms to get ready.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Emmett found Elle sitting in front of the table mirror, brushing her long blonde hair. He held her close from behind and kissed her neck. "You done?" he asked.

"Almost. I'm not sure how to fix my hair. I was thinking of letting it down, but then it might annoy me. And if I put it in a ponytail, well, I always do it like that," Elle said and sighed. "I wish I could just cut it short or something."

"Elle, you look beautiful, no matter what hairstyle you have," Emmett told her.

"Thanks, but I want something different. My hair is too long," Elle complained.

"Elle, don't worry so much. You and I, and the rest of the world know that you are always pretty." He reached down and kissed her.

"Thanks, Em. What did I do to deserve someone like you?" she asked, smiling at him.

"You tell me. It was your fault that you met me," he shrugged with a smile.

"More like Warner's. Unless it was fate," Elle grinned.

"You and your superstitions."

"Hey! Don't jinx it!" she cried out.

Emmett smiled and shook his head at her. "Let's go. Brooke's so bored she's outside jumping rope."

"Ok. Let's go." Elle got up after just fixing her hair in a messy bun, and linking her arm to his.

---------------------------------------------

Elle had to admit that she was excited to be back home and see all of her friends again, but she was nervous too. She wasn't sure why, but she, Elle Woods, was nervous to see her Delta Nu sisters.

"Hey, Elle, you think Margot still digs me?" Brooke randomly asked with a grin, trying to get Elle to say something. Even Brooke had noticed that she was quiet.

"Margot's still dating. A _guy_," Elle said with the teeniest smile.

Emmett sensed that something wasn't right with Elle. She'd been awfully quiet even since they left her parents' house. He touched her hand and then squeezed it.

"Elle, if you can't go, then you don't have to," he whispered to her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Emmett. Just a little nervous, that's all," she replied, and as if to prove it, she grinned.

"Just tell me if anything's wrong."

"I swear on my life. Don't worry about me."

Emmett nodded, and then watched her expression as they pulled into the driveway at Delta Nu.

Elle paled, but managed to get out of the car. "I think I'm going to be sick," she told him in a whisper as soon as she saw Serena and Margot smiling at her.

Emmett grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "Try to hold up until we get to our room," he whispered into her ear and she nodded.

First one to begin shrieking was Margot, the second she recognized Brooke. "Omigod, Serena, it's Brooke Wyndham!" she cried out.

Brooke ran to them and tried to keep it cool, but neither could she contain her excitement. "If you're Margot, then I'm your trainer. Elle told me tons about you girls. I'm so excited to be at the Delta Nu headquarters again!" she cried out and gave them all a hug.

Elle then let go of Emmett's hand and hugged Serena. As if on demand, her nausea went away. _It was just nerves. _

"Omigod, you guys, I have missed you so much!" Elle exclaimed.

"I know!" Serena exclaimed back.

"Elle, you're like, five months, now, right?" Leilani inquired.

"Five and a half. Oh, and get this: it's a girl!"

More shrieks. Elle glanced at Emmett to make sure he knew she felt perfectly fine now. She grinned her usual Elle grin and nodded, and could swear she sat him relax a bit.

"Name her Reese!" Margot cried out after a gasp.

"I threw that one at her. Wouldn't budge," Brooke said with a shrug.

Elle shook her head. "That's because Emmett and I decided the name a while back. I'll tell you the story one day. Her name's going to be Emma Elaine Forrest," Elle announced proudly.

"Omigod! The first official native Delta Nu sister!" Serena said and clapped her hands.

"I feel honored," Elle said with a sincere face.

"You should be! You're our first Delta Nu to get married _and _have a kid," Pilar told her.

"When's the due date?" Margot asked.

"March twelfth. A week from your birthday, Serena."

Serena grinned. "That's super cool! Oh, I'm taking Bruiser," she said, and took him and his tote off of Elle's shoulder.

"I think he missed you girls tons. And besides that, you're his second mother," Elle said with a smile as she saw Bruiser lick Serena's face.

"'Cause his real mother's moving on to something she actually gave birth to," Serena said and the girls laughed.

"No!" Elle giggled. "He'll still be my baby. Always and forever!"

"Well, we have a surprise for you, Elle. But you have to cover your eyes, ok?" Margot said and even though Elle nodded, Margot covered Elle's eyes.

All of a sudden, Elle felt a pair of arms wrap around her and smelled the strong smell of men's cologne. The smell she knew so perfectly well. There was only one man she knew that used that brand...

"Warner!" Elle cried out as soon as she opened her eyes, and hugged him. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came as soon as Delta Nu called. And that was at about midnight. It was a really short notice, but I made it," Warner said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're here! I haven't seen you for like...a few months! Since graduation!" Elle exclaimed.

"Yeah, I decided law wasn't my thing. Even though my parents practically disowned me, I went into modeling," he replied.

Elle let go of him and grinned. "Totally awesome! Hey, you know Emmett, right? And Emmett, you know Warner," she introduced a second time.

"Who could forget?" Emmett said with a grim smile.

Elle felt it was a bit tense, but since no one else seemed to notice, she decided it was just at the beginning. "Right, so um, Em, why don't you get our bags while I catch up a bit with everyone and tell them about back home?"

"Sure thing, Elle," Emmett replied and walked to the car.

"So, Warner, why'd you drop out? I mean, I know you said it wasn't your thing, but why?" Elle wanted to know.

"Sure, I was doing well, but I realized law wasn't what I wanted to do. I just did it to make my parents happy, but I noticed that I wasn't happy. So I quit," he shrugged.

"I proud of you. You made the decision that excluded your parents' happiness. See? You learned something from me, after all," Elle said with a smile and the girls laughed.

"Of course I learned from you, Elle. Who doesn't?" Warner asked. "So, tell me about Elle junior in there." He motioned towards her belly.

Elle laughed. "Her name's Emma Elaine and she's due on March twelfth. So that means I'm already five months and a half. Can you tell?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"You're still perfect, and you know that. Everyone does," he teased. "So, did you miss me much?"

"Ugh, you're so immature," she joked.

"Really?"

"Completely. And full of it," she teased some more.

"Good. Anything to make you pleased," he replied with a smug look.

Suddenly, Elle felt her legs give out from beneath her just as her head began to throb. Warner swiftly caught her. "Elle!" he exclaimed.

"Omigod," Serena said and began freaking out.

"Is she ok?" Margot asked and Serena ribbed her as hard as she could.

"What happened?" Amy asked, looking worried.

"She just fainted without giving any warning," Warner said, picking Elle's limp body up.

"Warner, bring her to the blanket," Serena instructed.

Warner put her down gently and touched her pale cheek. "She's going to be ok. Elle's a fighter. I know it."

"Where's Emmett? Someone go get Emmett," Serena said and sat down next to Elle.

"He told me he's going to unpack their things," Pilar told her and shrugged.

"No, don't get Emmett! He worries about her enough as it is. I think he'd take her to the emergency room if he knew," Brooke interfered.

Serena sighed. "Amy, can you please get me a cold and wet cloth from the Delta Nu supplies building?"

"Yeah." And Amy took off running.

"Why would she just faint without showing a sign or something?" Leilani asked curiously.

Brooke kneeled next to Elle and brushed the hair out of her face. "She's been pale since we left from her parents' house. She was really quiet, but said she'd be fine," Brooke explained.

"I noticed something was wrong, but..." Serena's voice trailed.

"It isn't the first time, though, but that first time was different. It was when she found out she was pregnant," Brooke told them.

"Then what is it this time? Elle doesn't just choose to faint," Pilar said.

"Here!" Amy's voice was heard as a wet cloth flew to Serena.

Serena brushed the cloth across Elle's cheeks, neck, and forehead. She noticed that Elle's neck was warmer than usual, so she kept it on her neck. They stood in silence for more than ten minutes as they held their breaths, hoping Elle'd revive soon.

Even Bruiser felt the tension. He jumped out of his tote, and directly to Elle. He whined a little, not wanting to get close, but then sniffed Elle's face and licked it. Then, he nudged her cheek, and when she made no move, he whined again. Bruiser then began wagging his tail, and barked.

"What is it, Bruiser?" Serena asked.

"Look!" Pilar exclaimed.

Elle groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She was holding her head as she sat up. "What happened?" she asked.

"You almost died," Margot informed her.

"Really?" she asked and Serena hugged her tightly.

"Ellie, you can't go on fainting!" Brooke cried out and hugged her too.

"And call me that once more and I will officially murder you," Elle said with a smile. "Wait...so, I fainted?"

"Yeah. Collapsed randomly," Warner said with a nod.

"Omigod, does Emmett know? Did he see? Is he-"

"Elle, chill, he's upstairs unpacking your things. She should be back soon though," Pilar said, glancing at her watch.

Elle let out the breath she'd been holding. "Thank goodness. He'd never let me out of his sight if he knew. Girls, he's not going to know, right?" she asked and they all nodded. "Good."

"Good about what?" Emmett's voice asked from behind them.

"Emmett! Hi!" Elle exclaimed nervously. "I was just telling them about Vivian...and Emma!"

"I bet they love her already," he said with a smile.

"Totally!" Serena cried out.

"Ok, well, if you don't find your things where they're supposed to be, don't blame, ok?" Emmett said.

"No problem," Elle said with a nervous laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emmett, I'm leaving in less than five minutes, so, I want you to- Em? Are you listening?" Elle asked, putting on her earrings.

"Of course," was the response.

"Em, what's with you these days? You've been somewhat...tense, you know?"

"Tense? No, Elle. I'm perfectly fine," he shrugged.

"No, you're not. Whenever I go out with my friends, you don't like it. And don't deny it, because I know you better that you think," Elle said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, you're wrong. Go ahead, have fun, I don't care!" he exclaimed.

"See?!"

"See what? I don't get you. Like I said, I don't care where you go and who you go with."

Elle thought for a bit, then, it hit her. She sat down next to him and touched his arm. "Emmett, you don't have to worry about me being with him. Warner and I are just friends," she reassured him.

"Elle, I couldn't care less about-"

"Exactly! You couldn't care less, and therefore you don't want me with him. Emmett, I'm married to you, so it would be technically impossible to be even dating him," Elle explained.

Emmett sighed. "I just don't want him doing what he did to you a long time ago."

"Listen to yourself! It was a long time ago! Em, you don't have to worry so much. I love you, not Warner," Elle said with a smile.

"If I remember correctly, you said it the other way around back at Harvard," he teased.

"Oh, shut up!" She hit his arm and stood up.

"Elle, I trust you with all my heart," he said sincerely.

"I know you do. But don't worry. I don't think Warner likes pink, blonde valley girls anymore. He learned his lesson."

"Just don't forgetyou're still a valley girl at heart, Elle," he said with an honest expression.

"I could never forget that. Don't worry," she said, making a face.

"Well...I happen to love blonde, pink, valley girls," Emmett said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I never say things I don't mean, Elle," Emmett said, moving closer to her.

"You sure?"

Emmett pressed his lips to hers. "Oh, yeah." Then, he kissed her perfumed neck, and finally, her forehead.

"You know my life-long dream about becoming an actress and moving to Hollywood?" she asked in a mumble.

"Yeah…"

"So then…what did you mean back when you said I wasn't a very good actress?" she asked, teasing some more.

Emmett felt trapped, but ignored that feeling. "Forget that," he said, and before she could even respond, he kissed her lips again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm just so glad I got to see you again, Warner. It's such a wonderful surprise! I just wish I had known, so I could have gotten you something," Elle said, looking up at him.

"I don't want anything, Elle. Just spending some time with you is enough for me," Warner told her, grinning.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she said with a smile.

"And you...are beautiful, as always," he complimented.

"Thank you."

Three weeks had gone by and Christmas was only a few days away. Elle insisted on taking a walk around the campus, and Warner offered to walk with her, causing Emmett to tense up again, but Elle promised him that if she didn't get back in a half hour, he could go get her. Though it was the middle of December, it was over fifty degrees, unusually warm weather for that time of year.

"So, tell me, how's modeling going? It must be so awesome! And I bet all the girls all literally drooling over your pictures and...over you," Elle said with a teasing smile.

"Actually, yes, I go deaf when a group of girls see me. It's crazy, but it's really fun. Of course, I miss seeing you every day, but I'm used to it now," Warner said with a shrug.

"You're so sweet, Warner," Elle said, but realized that Warner was up to something. She wanted to dodge his remarks about missing her. "So, what magazines have you appeared in? _Elle, Vogue, Glamour_?"

"Yup. All those and more, but I took a break for this month. Of course, I promised them I'd do two shoots right after, so..." Then, he shrugged. "It's really insane. I could take you up there one day, if you want."

"That would be like a dream come true!" Elle gasped, her eyes widening.

"So I guess that's a yes?"

"Totally! Omigosh, how is it even possible to hate you?" she randomly asked.

"I guess I'm just great like that," he joked.

"And again, you're totally full of it."

"You know you can't be mean."

"I hate it when you're right some of the time. But yeah, you're right; I love everyone," she smiled.

Warner stopped walking. "Even me?" he asked and faced her.

"Of course. I love you too, Warner, but like a brother," she grinned.

"Maybe more?" Warner asked softly and neared her until their lips were only an inch away.

Elle shook her head. "Warner, I- I can't," she whispered and looks away.

"Elle, I love you. I always did," he told her and kissed her neck lightly.

Slowly, he made his way up to her lips, and Elle felt she couldn't pull back. Her mind wouldn't allow her to, but her heart wanted to back away desperately. She knew those lips so well. She knew the sensation she always had when Warner would kiss her. And even though she loved his kiss, it felt so wrong. She shouldn't be kissing him. But then again, she wasn't. Warner had wrapped his arms around her waist so tightly, she couldn't get away, and his lips were so firmly on hers, she couldn't get out of the kiss. But she had to.

"Warner, stop," she said softly.

"I wanted to kiss you for so long, Elle," he replied and placed a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Warner, stop. Now," she said a bit louder. And suddenly, he let go, and took a step back. Elle looked about ready to murder him. "How could-"

"So, when were you planning on telling me, Elle?" a voice asked from behind them. Elle froze and her whole body went numb.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter's for my faithful reviewers....you two know who you areee :P. Without you two, I wouldn't be updating this often...or maybe not at all. Anyways....thanks!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

"Omigod..." Elle whispered.

"So, are you going to answer me, or are you going to begin crying and jump into his arms?" Emmett asked, and before she could answer, he turned around and began walking back into the building.

"No, no, no, no, no! Em!" Elle shrieked, but it was no use. She sighed,.

Warner and Elle stood in silence for a little until she felt his hand on her shoulder. She threw it off her shoulder and glared at him. "You ruin everything. You hurt me, Emmett, and our marriage. How could, Warner? When you know I'm married. You know I don't love you more than just as a brother. You know that," Elle said, on the verge of tears.

"Elle, I never meant to hurt you-"

"Well, you did! I thought that we could be the best of friends. I thought that one day, I would look up to you and be proud to call you a friend of mine. But you haven't changed. Guys like you never change. They always remain heartless, cold, and not caring about anyone else but themselves," Elle said, choking back her tears. "I hate you." Then, she ran after Emmett.

Elle ran as fast as her heels would take her. Then, she rapped lightly on their bedroom door. "Emmett, please open the door," she begged. "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. You love him more than me, and you always will. I get it," was his cold response.

Elle couldn't believe her ears. "That's not true! I hate him. I don't love him. I'm married to you, not to him!" Elle exclaimed. "Please, Emmett, you've got to believe me."

"I do. But you're just not telling the whole truth."

Elle felt frustrated, but finally, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I wouldn't lie to you! He held me too tight and I couldn't back away! I swear, I tried! You could even ask him! Please, just open the door!" she sobbed. Her head was throbbing, but ignored it. All she focused on, was convincing Emmett otherwise than he believed.

"So, I was hallucinating?" he asked her. Elle didn't respond. "I thought so."

"Open the door," she begged again.

After a pause, she heard a click, and opened the door softly. She saw Emmett sitting with his back towards the door and front to the window. "Em, I-"

"I didn't let you in to "explain"."

"But I-"

"You explained enough." No longer did his words escape his mouth, than he heard a thud, and as he turned around, his heart stopped beating. "Elle! Omgiosh..." he cried out and ran to the heap on the floor. He picked her up and put her on the bed gently. Next, he took out her cell phone, and called Serena, who told him she'd be there in a few seconds with Margot. "Elle, I'm so sorry. It's my fault."

"Omigod, is she alright?" Margot asked as soon as they reached the room.

"What happened?" Serena inquired.

"She just collapsed."

"But _why_. She has to have a reason to faint!" Serena persisted.

Emmett sighed. "I yelled at her. And I shouldn't have." He touched her flushed cheek.

"Wow. What did she do? You two are like Romeo and Juliet," Margot remarked.

Again, he sighed. "I caught her and Warner kissing. She kept telling me he was the one that kissed her and she couldn't back away, but I didn't believe her. I should've believed her. I trust her completely," he said. "I know she'd never do anything like that to me."

"She and Warner were _kissing_? Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Then, he put his hand to his forehead. "God, it's all my fault."

"Quite blaming yourself. You were just being yourself. You couldn't help but yell at her," Margot shrugged.

"She's right. When I caught Daniel, my boyfriend, kissing his ex, I was mad at him for a week, but then I realized that I should forgive him, because I know he'd never cheat on me," Serena explained.

Emmett nodded. "I almost killed her. And I didn't even know she'd faint. It was so sudden."

Margot and Serena both glanced at each other, then looked at Elle. Emmett ran his fingers though her blonde hair, and she began to stir. "I'd never cheat on you, Em, because I love you," Elle said in a hoarse voice, without opening her eyes.

"Elle," Emmett said to her. "I know, I believe you."

She sat up and opened her eyes, and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Wow! She woke up faster than all the other times!" Margot cried out with a smile, and Elle and Serena both felt like shrinking away.

"What...other times?" Emmett asked curiously, letting go of her.

"Oh, nothing. Margot's just being Margot," Serena said with a nervous laugh.

"Elle, what other times," he said in a demanding voice.

"I fainted more times than this. That you didn't know about," Elle said in a quiet voice.

"How many other times?"

"Oh, I don't know," Elle began, and decided on telling him the truth. "Maybe three, four more other times?"

"God, Elle, and how did you all keep it from me for so long?" Emmett asked.

"Easy. We just never told you," Margot said with a shrug and Serena ribbed her.

Emmett ran his fingers through his hair, a habit Elle knew he'd do when he was frustrated or the dilemma felt impossible. "I'm taking you to the doctor first thing tomorrow morning. I'll schedule an appointment, and you're going, even if I have to tie you down," he said firmly.

"Fine. I won't argue," Elle agreed, and turned towards Serena. "Hey, what's Bruiser doing?"

"Well, he wanted to go to the mall with Leilani and Amy, but I promised to take him tomorrow. We could drop you guys off at the doctor's and pick you up after," Serena said with a shrug.

"Works for me!" Elle exclaimed happily.

Emmett sighed and shook his head at her. _One minute she's almost dead, the other she's so energetic she could jump out a window and probably not even get hurt. _"Alright."

"Right," Serena nodded. "So...all's good for you, girlfriend?"

"Yup," Elle said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm still mad at you," Emmett warned her.

"We'll be fine, girls. I know he can't stay mad at me for long," she teased.

Serena and Margot giggled, then glanced at Emmett. "Ok, then, so just tell us appointment time, and we'll plan," Serena mentioned, and then both walked towards the door.

"Love you, Elle," Margot said and blew a kiss.

"Back at you, Marg," she replied with a smile, blowing a kiss back, and then, as they left, she turned to Emmett. "So...why are you still mad at me? I mean, you believe me, so then, why are you mad?"

"Well..." Emmett began. "First of all, I can't get that image of you two kissing, and it angers me to think that someone else still wants you, though you're married."

"I-"

He put his finger to her lips. "_I'm_ talking. Second, I'm a greedy guy and I happen to want you all to myself," he said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, really?" Elle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Well, then, we have to cure that anger of yours, Emmett Forrest," she teased as she threw both her arms around his neck.

"God, I hate you so much, Elle. But in the nicest way possible," he told her with a smile.

"Now that that's cleared up, kiss me," Elle demanded and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. He crashed his lips to hers, making her laugh, but she didn't protest. "All of our arguments end up with kisses," she said.

"Gee, I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

"Oops," Elle giggled. "My fault...again."

"It's _always _your fault."

"Now, don't get me started on what things are your fault. How about when-"

"Forget that. This time, it's your fault," Emmett said and brushed his lips against hers.

"Fine. It's my fault," she laughed and kissed him. "But just this once."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The results are pretty good," Elle's California doctor, Dr. Hoffman, informed both of them.

"Is the baby alright?" Elle had to know.

"The baby isn't even a bit harmed," Dr. Hoffman said with a smile, and Elle let out her breath looking relieved. "But you, Elle, need to keep your blood pressure a bit higher. It's too low, and even though you may not feel dizzy all the time, you feel sick, thus making you faint, and that could affect the baby."

Elle nodded. "So, what do I need to do?"

"I was just getting to that. Impatient as always, Elle," Dr. Hoffman said, shaking his head. "I'm going to give you some tablets, and you take half of one, once a day until they finish, and that's going to last you about a month. If you take them, then your blood pressure will go back to normal, as it should be. And I don't think you'll be fainting anymore. Of course, pregnancy sickness will be natural." He handed her the bottle of tablets.

"Could I still drink caffeinatted beverages?"

"At least a coffee a day is mandatory while you take the tablets. After that, it's your choice, but I would recommend to not drink any coffee, so it won't affect the birth."

"Right," Elle nodded. "Oh, and did you do the health checkup on Emma? I was supposed to do one in Boston, but I'm here, so, I can't."

"You know I always give you the full inspection. Emma's perfectly healthy, growing at the normal pace, and as your doctor in Boston said, she's due around March twelfth," Dr. Hoffman told her. "The ultrasound turned out beautifully." Then, he handed her the x-ray picture of the baby inside of her, and she squealed.

"Emmett, look! Her little legs are so cute! And her head is so small!" Elle gasped, as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

"I see, I see," Emmett told her, studying the picture.

"And when you talk, Emma can hear you. Now that you're about six months along, Elle, the baby can hear sounds, and she'll grow used to hearing your voice. She'll be falling asleep to it, studying every tone, and of the sort," Dr. Hoffman explained.

Elle gasped again. "Omigod, so if I talk to her, she'll hear me?!" When the Doctor nodded, she exclaimed, "Omigod!" in the highest pitch possible.

"No wonder her blood pressure is so low," Emmett remarked, shaking his head lightly at her energy.

"This is so exciting! But one thing I keep wondering about, Dr. Hoffman."

"What is it, Elle?"

"Emma hasn't kicked yet. Don't babies kick at usually five months or something? At least, that's what I've heard," Elle explained.

"Usually, they do, but in some cases, they don't until they're a bit bigger. It usually depends on the size of the baby while it's still growing," the Doctor explained. "Since you're thin, but a healthy thin, it's hard to guess how many months along you are. So, the baby's going to be smaller, since your body is small too. Does that make sense?"

"I think so," Elle nodded, trying to remember everything, but it was hard to when she was so excited. "How in the world am I going to wait three more months? That's like asking me to not shop for three months." Then, she thought for a second. "Actually, I don't think that's possible."

The two men laughed at her rambling, but both were very used to it. "Well, then, you're all set, Elle. Emmett, make sure she takes her tablets, alright?" Dr. Hoffman asked him as he shook his hand.

"You won't have to worry about that. He watches me like a hawk. Only worse. He always waits for the kill," Elle explained, jumping in.

Both men chuckled again. "Of course I'll make sure, Doctor. Thanks for everything," Emmett said.

Elle hugged her old doctor, and smiled. "It was nice coming here for a checkup again. Reminds me of all the times in the past," Elle told him.

"It was nice seeing you again, Elle. And with a family now. Not surprised much, though, I have to say," Dr. Hoffman said with a wink, though only Elle saw it.

She smiled again and waved. "Bye!" When both Emmett and Elle were waiting outside for Serena to pick them up, Elle turned to him with a big grin. "You know what this means, Em, don't you?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"We have to go shopping for the baby!" she squealed clapped her hands in delight.

"See? I didn't even have to ask," he teased her and she ribbed him.

"But we're doing this together," Elle said firmly. "But...her room color and bedsheets are going to be pink."

"It's like you answered my thoughts about not having to even ask what's on your mine," Emmett said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, shut up, you," Elle told him, and put her hands on her hips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our flight is at eight tomorrow morning, and we're all packed," Elle stated with a nod. "I'm glad we visited Delta Nu once again before we left. It gets really weird at my parents' house. But at least it's better than last time. Because we didn't pack, we almost missed our plane."

"Emmett almost missed a flight? Is that even possible?" Brooke asked, looking shocked.

"Actually yes. I'm not sure why we didn't pack, but we didn't," she shrugged.

"Still shocked here," Brooke told her, shaking her head. "Wait...you're telling me this because...?"

"Just making sure you're going to be ready at five tomorrow morning. We'll be at the airport by six-thirty and boarding at around seven-fifty," Elle explained.

"You even had the times memorized? What are you, a lawyer?"

"Actually...yes," Elle replied and both women giggled. "Omigod!" Elle suddenly shrieked.

"What is it? You ok?

"You're starting to sound like Emmett. And yes, I'm fine, but Brooke, the baby kicked! I felt it! Emma kicked for the first time ever!" Elle exclaimed.

"Omigosh, she did? Like, right now?" Brooke asked, her energy level beginning to rise.

"Yes! For the first time!"

"That's so awesome, Elle. Hey, let's go outside and tell everyone! Em's there, and he'll definitely want to know, right?" Brooke inquired.

"Definitely. Let's go!" Elle grabbed a pink cardigan, then grabbed Brooke's hand and they both ran down the stairs, and outside.

The second she opened the door, she heard a really loud, "Surprise!"

Elle just stared for a few seconds, then realized what was going on when she saw the huge banner that read 'It's a Girl!'. "Oh...my God," Elle said with a shocked expression and a smile.

"I take it you're surprised then," Brooke said with a shrug and a smile.

"Oh, that's just an understatement. Omigod, you guys are so sweet!" Elle squealed just as Emmett began walking towards her with a huge smile. "For how long has this been planned?"

"Ever since you were mad at me. Brooke had the idea, and we just kept planning over those weeks," Emmett explained over the noise of the crowd and the music.

"Brooke, you are the best sister anyone could ever have!" Elle cried out and hugged her.

"A sister Delta Nu-wise or literally?" Brooke inquired with a grin.

"Both! So...who else is here besides Delta Nu? I mean, I see...Warner, my parents, Vivian..." Elle paused. "Vivian?!"

"I paid for her plane ticket," Brooke announced proudly.

But Elle didn't hear her. She took off as soon as she saw where Vivian was and hugged her best friend tightly. "You are so..." Elle scowled with a smile. "How come you never told me?! How did I not realize that everyone was planning something?"

"We all did our best to keep it a secret," Vivian said, grinning widely. "So you seriously never suspected anything? At all?"

"Nothing! I didn't think anyone would throw a baby shower for me," Elle said sincerely.

"Oh, Emmett told me you wanted a reunion with everyone..." Vivian started slyly.

"No. Way. I think I'll die right here if you guys did that for me!"

"We did. We got Enid to come, Paulette, Emmett's mom came too, and-"

"She did?! Where is she?" Elle asked, practically jumping of excitement.

Vivian searched the premises for a little while, then pointed them out. "There she is. Talking to Serena," Vivian said.

"Talk to you later, girl! I haven't seen Jess in the longest time!" Elle exclaimed and took off again.

"My, my, look who it is!" Emmett's mom, Jess cried out the second she saw Elle walking towards them.

"Jess! I haven't seen you since the wedding! How are you?" Elle inquired. Jess was way different than Elle's parents. She was more of a young adult than of a parent, while Elle's parents were...well, just like Elle, only more mature.

"I should be asking you the same thing! I'm fine, darling. I can't believe I'm going to be having a granddaughter soon!" Jess exclaimed, kissing Elle on both cheeks. "When's the date?"

"March twelfth to be exact," Elle replied.

"Little Emmey's growing up into a fine man, I see. He took care of you well enough," Jess said with a smile.

"Oh, he's treating me better than anyone ever could! You know that, Jess," Elle said, shaking her head.

"Yes, I do, Elle. He couldn't have picked a more beautiful woman than you. And I thought he wasn't even going to get married. I see he hit jackpot," Jess remarked and Elle laughed.

"It was nice seeing you again, Jess! Now, I have to go tell Emmett something I just remembered. Emma kicked for the first time right before I came down, and I still haven't told him yet!" Elle cried out.

"I'm not stopping you, honey. Go tell him!" Jess said, motioning towards Emmett, who was just smiling at Elle and shaking his head at her.

Elle walked slowly to him, but then began walking faster. She wanted him to know as soon as possible. She was sure Brooke hadn't told him yet. Or...at least she hoped so.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Two o'clock doctor's appointment, three o'clock we go shopping, and five o'clock is when the Days of Our Lives marathon starts," Elle said with a smile, flipping through her planner. "Do you have any idea how torturous it is to wait two days to see if that creepy police fake cop killed Ciara or not?"

"I'll bet you five bucks he didn't. They don't just allow one of the most important characters die. They never allow Hope and Brady go through too much sorrow. Trust me," Brooke said with a nod.

"That's true...but then again, Chloe's on life support. She's going to die! Ugh, she can't! She's so gorgeous! I wish I had her eyes!" Elle exclaimed, looking through her planner.

"Well, you almost do. I think Kate is a total byotch. But I sort of wanted Daniel to get back together with her. They were cute together. Except, sometimes I think Lucas is Daniel's age, and Kate is Lucas' mother. Kind of weird," Brooke admitted.

"Totally. A love triangle never ends up in happiness for neither one of the three. Kate is so totally not over Daniel. I could tell how she looks at him, and Daniel hates her so much, and I have a feeling that Emmett thinks we've gone insane," Elle announced.

Brooke glanced at him and laughed, causing Elle to laugh also. "All I understood from all that is that Elle's having a doctor's appointment in an hour. The rest was jiberish to me," Emmett said honestly.

"Oh, you!" Elle cried out, ribbing him. "Because I am seven months along, the doctor is going to explain to me everything about the birth, and it will be the last time I'm seeing him. What a relief. I hate hospitals and doctors and whatever. You don't have to come, Em, Brooke's coming with me."

"So, the baby's going to be born_ after_ the trial?" Brooke asked quietly.

Elle then gasped really loud. "Oh. My. God. Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod-"

"Elle, what?!" Emmett cried out.

"Omigod..." Elle's hand flew to her forehead. "The trial. I completely forgot about it! How is that possible? It's not like me to forget something like that! It's on..." She flipped through her planner. "February the eighth. And to be exactly exact, that's in...precisely a month. Today's January eighth. I can't believe I forgot! I still have paperwork to do, and files to sort, and I still need to visit Todd and-"

"Calm down!" both Emmett and Brooke shouted at the same time, and then gave each other amused looks.

"Right. Right. I'm calming. I'm calm. What now?"

"Everything has been taken care of. Matt did your papers and I sorted your files. All that's left is visiting the ex," Emmett said.

"That's the part I'm afraid of most. Todd's vicious, and you know that," Elle said with a sigh.

"I'll go with you, Elle," Brooke offered.

"Still not gonna change anything. You know what happened last time. Hey, Em, could you-?"

"I'm sorry, Elle, I would, but I can't. I'm swamped with work. You know I'm the boss. I hardly have time for anything nowadays," Emmett said, looking really sorry. "I could send someone..."

"It's ok. We'll face him on our own. I'd love to get my hands on him anyway." Emmett gave her a look, and she put her hands on her hips. "Emmett Forrest, you know what I meant! I've had enough of that from Warner, thank you very much; now go do your work before you think up something else!"

"I didn't say a thing," he shrugged.

"Oh, but I know what you were thinking. Now, leave! Wait, nevermind, _I'm_ the one who has to leave," Elle said, rolling her eyes and grabbing her purse. "Let's go Brooke!"

"I'm coming!" Brooke exclaimed, running to her room and returning quickly with a sparkly, Chanel-scented mist all around her. Elle and Emmett looked amused. "What? There are some cute doctors there! You know that!"

Elle laughed. "Let's go before she tells you all the names of the cute doctors she already met."

"You two have fun shopping," Emmett told them.

"So you _were _paying attention!" Elle cried out.

"You're going to be late."

Elle stuck out her tongue and shut the door after them. Emmett just walked to his office, shaking his head at her. _Always in a rush, but not before commenting on something I said or did. I hate her for that. But in a good way. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vivian, please come into my office. Thank you," Elle said into the speaker and leaned back in her chair. "Ugh, I have two more months to work, two more months to enjoy this time, and two more for things to remain the same. Poor Emma, I'm not blaming you, I'm just...blaming myself for-"

"Yes, Elle?" Vivian inquired.

"Right, um, Vivian, I need you to give me the first copy of Brooke's file. The one she signed. Then, I need the full report on the progress we're making. The trial is in less than a month and this needs to be done before February comes," Elle told her.

"Well, I could go run get the first copy, it's in Emmett's file cabinet, and I could ask for Matt to print out the report. We have it almost done," Vivian explained.

"Ok, great," Elle said with a smile.

Vivian took off, and Elle relaxed. This trial was stressing her out. She wanted to win, but at the same time, she thought about how much she might have to argue. Oh, and one other thing. She'd be visiting Todd DeMira in two days with Brooke. Maybe that was adding to her stress. She didn't know.

Elle was beginning to get nervous whenever she thought about the baby. Not a really scared nervous, but an excited nervous. She was exactly seven months and nine days along, and she knew that in a couple of months, they'd be a family. Something she'd wanted ever since she was three. Only this was better. This time, it was real.

"The report and the file," Vivian said, rushing into the room.

"Thanks, Viv." Elle took both folders and read the report silently.

_Ok...they took care of the meetings without me and Em. That's good. I hate conferences with all the other partners. It's nerve-wrecking. And they sorted out most of the files. And they pretty much did everything. Everything except interrogating Mr. DeMira. And the Judge approved the case and accepts us going before her. Good. _

Elle looked up and noticed that Vivian was still there. "Ok, sorry, Viv. Didn't I dismiss you? Oops. You could go if you want. I know you're super busy," Elle said with a grin.

"I'm glad I'm not the one arguing," Vivian replied. "Good luck, Elle."

"Thanks."

Elle then turned her gaze to the other folder. The one that contained everything about Brooke, and the copy of her the file she signed. _I don't remember her signing it, but then again, I probably wasn't the one that gave her the paper to sign... Omigod! The way she signed it! It's like...she hesitated! I know there's something that Brooke's keeping from me! She holding back a secret, and I don't think she's going to tell me before the trial. But what in the world could it be this time?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. DeMira, I insist that you open the door! I have to discuss important matters with you," Elle said, feeling a bit frustrated.

"What you need to discuss in here, could be discussed from out there," he replied.

Elle scowled. "It's about the trial, Todd, and if you don't open the door, I'm going to call the police and they're going to make you open the door."

"Alright, alright! No need to get the police involved in this!" Then, he opened the door, and looked about ready to kill her. Suddenly, his gaze turned to Brooke and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What are _you _doing here?" he sneered.

"Making sure you're not going to murder Elle," Brooke replied with a smirk.

"I never killed anyone," Todd defended himself.

"You almost killed me, and you're so lucky that Elle is a witness to that episode because-"

"Brooke, we're not here to talk about that. I have to give him some papers and talk to him about the trial, nothing else," Elle said, trying to remain calm.

"Fine," Brooke said, giving Todd a look.

"So, may we please come in, Mr. DeMira?" Elle inquired.

"Yes," Todd replied, and as they were all settled, neither Elle nor Brooke was offered anything.

Elle took out a folder. "To pursue the trial, we're going to need you to sign this contract, which requires the promise of the signer to be at nine o'clock at the Supreme Court of Boston on the eighth of February. Any objections?" Elle inquired, hoping she'd convince him.

"Only one. Will Brooke's complete testimony go before the judge?" Todd wanted to know.

"Yes. All of it," Elle confirmed.

Todd looked a bit puzzled. "Even the abortion?"

"Yes, even the- what abortion?" Elle asked, looking confused.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, Elle. Keep going," Brooke said, tensing up.

Elle looked at Brooke for a little, then back at Todd. "Mr. Demira, can you please explain?" she asked.

"Gladly," he said with a smirk at Brooke, who looked horrified. "Brooke and I was about to have a kid. Before Bailey. Brooke got pregnant, and she didn't know it, until she went to the doctor. She didn't want to ruin her body shape after all these years of her fitness empire. So when the baby was a few weeks old, she got an abortion, and may I add, without my approval. She told me she was doing the right thing," Todd explained. "And only after a few weeks after that, we found out she was pregnant with Bailey, but I made her promise to keep it."

Elle looked at Brooke. "Brooke? Is that true? You had an abortion?"

But by then, Brooke was sniffing, and wiping away her tears. "I couldn't put myself through it. Julie was going to be born defected, and the doctors said that it could possibly ruin my body, and I didn't want a defected baby, nor a deformed body. Elle, you have to understand," Brooke sobbed.

Elle didn't say anything. She looked only a bit hurt, but still confused. "You said you couldn't make it earlier than February the eighth. Because you kept having doctor checkups? That's where you kept going three times a week. That's why you hesitated to sign the contract for the trial. You didn't want to be exposed to your secret in open case," Elle said, piecing it up.

"Not even Emmett knew. No one did besides me and Todd," Brooke said, looking away. "I was so ashamed. I'm so sorry, Elle, please don't be mad at me."

Again, Elle paused, thinking quickly. "I'm not. Just a bit...confused, maybe. And shocked."

"Now everyone's going to know, and I'll be ruined forever."

"Not really. Only if it's necessary to bring it up," Elle reassured her. "Todd, I still need your signature. If you don't sign, you won't have a chance to legally keep Bailey."

Todd took the folder and pen, and signed the paper. He gave it back to Elle, and gave Brooke a dirty look.

"What," Brooke demanded. "You're afraid you're not going to get Bailey, and I am? Is that it?"

"Brooke," Elle warned.

"No, Elle, I just want this settled once and for all," Brooke told her, and got up. "You started all this. You and your 'I loved you in high school and I still do' crap. You didn't want a family, and you hated the idea."

"Well, I wasn't the one that was concerned with my body instead of the baby!" Todd exclaimed.

"Julie was going to be born defected. Do you have any idea what that means? She wasn't going to have a normal life, and I didn't want that to happen. I wanted my kids to grow up healthy, strong, beautiful, and have normal lives. And yes, if I gave birth to her, my body wouldn't accept her defects and I would never be able to do sit-ups again," Brooke told him, her temper beginning to rise.

"You had Bailey! Didn't you have your fun? You never let me near her. You never let me even see her, Brooke!"

"You abandoned us when I was pregnant. You left," Brooke said, emphasizing on the last word.

"You know what? I don't need any of this, and neither does Bailey need to hear this."

"Where is she? Give her back to me, and we won't have to trial! She needs her mother! Not some stubborn jerk who claims to be a loving father of a girl she'd never met!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Ha! You wish I'd just give her to you like that," Todd said with a laugh. "Now, I'll warn both of you. Get out of my house. Mrs. Woods, you got your signature, and that's all you needed. You got your answers."

"I'd gladly exit, Mr. DeMira," Elle said, getting a bit nervous. She stood up also and began walking towards the door. Suddenly, she heard Brooke shrieking.

"Give it to me! Give me that!" Brooke cried out, and Elle turned around curiously. Todd was holding a hand gun, but Brooke tried to swipe it from him. "I am not going to let some maniac keep my baby in here with a gun!"

"Brooke, stop! Let's go!" Elle exclaimed, feeling her heart rate increase and she knew she was scared.

"Give it!" Brooke shouted, wrestling Todd for the gun. A shot then fired and Brooke fell to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Brooke!" Elle shrieked and ran to her. "Omigod..." Elle's heart beat increased so much, she thought she would get a heart attack. "Brooke. Brooke, say something. Please!" she begged with tears in her eyes. Elle tried moving Brooke a little and as she did so, she spotted a dark red spot on the hardwood floor and gasped. "Brooke, no." She stood up slowly and felt hot tears making their way down her cheeks. "You killed her! You killed her!" Elle sobbed.

"No, I didn't. She killed herself," Todd defended himself, looked a bit scared too. "She had her fingers on the trigger and she pulled the gun."

"You killed her!" Elle continued screaming and crying at the same time. "Brooke!" Elle laid her head on Brooke's stomach and began crying harder. _It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I allowed her to come, even though I knew what could possibly happen! And now she's dead! My only sister and best friend! _"Oh, Brooke."

A cold hand gripped Elle's gently as she heard a cough and a groan. "Elle, why are yelling and why does my arm hurt so much?" Brooke's voice asked.

Elle bit her lip and tried to stop her tears as she let out a sigh of relief. "Brooke, I thought you were dead. I thought you died and-"

"The gun," Brooke remembered. "I-I tried taking the gun away from-from Todd. I-I don't-"

"Brooke?" Elle asked, but Brooke closed her eyes again and Elle hoped it wasn't what she thought. She felt for a pulse and found a steady one, but realized that the red spot on Brooke's shoulder was getting worse. Without even glancing at Todd, she called for an ambulance. While Elle was walking towards the door, she said, "You do realize that this could affect you while in court. And if she dies, you're a murderer and Bailey won't belong to you," and walked out.

Elle walked slowly down the street to her car, when she heard her name being called. She turned around and gave the person a grim look. "Elle, I was just in the neighborhood running some errands when I heard the ambulance and saw you. Is everything alright? You look sick," Vivian said, looking confused.

"I'm fine. Brooke's not," Elle whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Brooke's going to the hospital," Elle told her. "She's been shot."

Vivian gasped. "No!"

"Yeah. Todd pulled out a gun and Brooke wrestled him for it. She said she wouldn't allow Bailey to be in the same house as someone carrying a gun," she said, looking away.

"How about you? Are you ok? Do you want me to drive you home?" Vivian offered, looking concerned.

"No. I'm ok. Thanks anyway, Viv," Elle said, opening the car door. "Oh, but could you do me one favor?"

"Sure, Elle. Anything."

"Go along with the ambulance to the hospital. Make sure they have Brooke as comfortable as possible and that they try to do everything they can to save her," Elle told her and sniffed. "I have to go home and tell Emmett what happened. She's his sister, after all."

Vivian nodded. "Of course I'll go. I'll call you if I hear anything. Take care." She then gave Elle a hug. "Please don't kill yourself worrying, Elle. You still need to have that baby. You have to start worrying about yourself, not Brooke. I'll see to her."

Elle smiled grimly. "Thanks, Vivian. You're the best." And she got into her car and drove away slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need this one in the operating room. _Now_, or we're going to lose her!" Vivian heard a nurse yell out.

They already had Brooke in breathing tubes, they already ran tests on her, and stopped her shoulder from bleeding. Vivian never liked doctors or hospital stuff. It made her sick to think of seeing an operation being performed. But Brooke had to be saved. For Elle's sake and for the sake of a little girl who needed her mother.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked Vivian.

"I'm a friend of Brooke's. Her sister-in-law told me to stay with her at the hospital," Vivian replied.

The nurse nodded. "I'm Dr. Clardon, and we're going to try to save Brooke. This is all going to be flawlessly clean, so you must understand why you have to wait outside the operating wing. The surgery could take up to three hours, and as soon as it's done, I'll give you the results," Dr. Clardon said to her briefly and left quickly, putting on rubber gloves.

Vivian went outside the big room, and sat down on one of the chairs. She put her hand to her forehead and wondered how things could happen so quickly. How harsh life was in so little time. Why the results were never what anyone wanted to hear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emmett? Emmett!" Elle called out, letting her purse fall from her shoulder unto the floor as Bruiser came running to her. "Hi, sweetie. Aunt Brooke isn't coming home for a while now. She's in the hospital. I'm just staying positive that she'll be alright." Elle petted his small head, and he stopped wagging his tail as soon as he noticed that Elle wasn't smiling at all.

"Who's going to be alright?" Emmett asked, coming into the living room.

The second she heard his question, Elle burst into tears and he ran to her and held her tightly. "Brooke," she sobbed. "Brooke's been shot. Vivian's with her at the hospital. I don't know if- if she-"

Emmett only embraced her tighter. "Shh. Elle, stop, or you're going to go hysterical." He kissed her head and led her to the couch. "Now...tell me what happened, and try not to cry, alright? You know I hate seeing you cry," Emmett said, lifting her face with a finger and wiping a tear of hers with another.

She sniffed, and took deep breaths. "Brooke. Brooke was shot in the shoulder. I asked Vivian to go to the hospital with her because I wanted to come home and tell you. I couldn't bear seeing her like that," Elle explained. "It was horrible."

He folded his hands together and put them under his chin. "Who shot her, Elle? Who did it?"

"Todd. It was Todd. So everything went normal, as I planned it. I explained to him everything he needed to know and he signed the contract. Just when we were about to leave, Brooke started an argument. I told her to leave him be and for us to go, but they kept arguing. I got up to leave and I heard Brooke shouting louder, telling him to give her the gun he pulled out. Brooke literally wrestled him for the gun and said she wouldn't allow a man with a gun to live in the same house as her daughter. But as she grabbed the gun, the shot fired, and she fell," Elle explained, trying not to remember the scene. "It was so scary, Emmett. I thought she was dead. I thought he killed her, and Bailey wouldn't ever live a normal life, and I thought-"

Emmett put a finger to her lips. "You think too much, Elle. So Brooke's in the hospital at the moment, but she's alive, right?" he asked, looking worried.

"I hope so. She was alive, barely, after he shot her. She asked me why her arm hurt and why I was yelling. But then, I think she fainted, or something. I don't know. Her heart was still beating, I guess," Elle said, biting her lip and swallowing the lump in her throat.

He hugged her again. "You know Brooke's a fighter. She's hardcore. Like you," he smiled at her.

"I'm not hardcore. I'm a mess!" she cried out and laughed a little, fixing her hair.

"You're beautiful," Emmett said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "She'll live. You'll see."

"But what if she doesn't? What will happen to the case then? What will happen to Todd? What about Bailey?" Elle asked.

"To answer all of your questions...She will; the case won't end; Todd will be on trial for murder and will be going to prison when found guilty; and Bailey will either be put up for adoption, or a foster home care," Emmett told her.

"Can't she stay with us?" Elle asked quietly.

"I don't think so. Brooke never mentioned anything about that, and she didn't make a will yet, so I think Bailey will just go up for adoption. Unless, of course, we adopt her, which I find highly doubtful," he said, thinking of all the possibilities. "Elle, she's going to live. I know it."

"So do I, but it's just a big 'what if'. We have to think of all the possibilities. What would happen to our family, Em?" Elle asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know, Elle, I just don't know. First, let's _have _a family. We have less than two months left and Emma's going to be born. Once she is, _then _we'll discuss further. We don't need any 'what if's' on our mind if it isn't going to happen. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yes," Elle replied calmly. "Today's January seventeen, and the trial is in twenty-two days. Everything is ready. Everyone is ready for it. But Brooke. What if-and don't comment on that- she isn't recovered for the trial?"

"Then we go on without her. Some way, we'll do the trial without her," Emmett said softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elle?"

"_Yeah."_

"She's in the operating room now. They brought her in there about two hours ago. The nurse slash surgeon said that it could take up to three hours," Vivian explained. "I couldn't call earlier because I had no reception. Right now, I'm literally standing up on the toilet in the bathroom."

_"Thanks, Vivian. You have no idea how grateful I am that you went. I just couldn't bear the see her like that. It was bad enough I witnessed the shot."_

"Poor, Elle. Don't worry, they cooperated and said that even though I'm not a family member, they'd tell me the results and let me stay. I'll call you the second I hear anything, alright?"

_"Ok. My phone is turned on, so I'll hear it ring. Call ASAP." _And Elle hung up.

But that happened over five hours ago. Vivian had fallen asleep a few times. She knew each magazine by heart, went through all her songs on her mp3 player three times, and even went to the deli around the corner to get dinner. It was a good thing there was no work that day. Elle hadn't called for information, and neither did Vivian. She was happy to be there for a friend, but she wasn't exactly planning on seven hours. But she told Elle she'd stay until there was a result, she so she'd stay.

"Ms. Kensington?" a friendly voice interrupted Vivian's sleepy thoughts.

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"You came in with Brooke Wyndham, didn't you?" the nurse asked and Vivian nodded. "We're happy to announce that the operation was a success, and Brooke is bullet-free. But an hour after the surgery, she lapsed into a coma, and has been in it for almost four hours. She shows no signs of waking up yet, but-"

"Maddie, I need you back in the room. Now!" Dr. Clardon, the head nurse/ doctor exclaimed and Maddie began running at the desperate voice of her teacher. Dr. Clardon then looked at Vivian. "Ms. Kensington, Brooke awoke only a few minutes ago and she's demanding, literally shouting and yelling out for someone 'Elle', and I don't know who that is. Can you please calm her down? I'm afraid she'll go into the coma again."

Vivian nodded and shot out of her chair. As they got closer to the room, Vivian could hear someone shrieking and got the feeling that it was Brooke. Finally, she opened the door and there was Brooke, sitting, but her face was pale and she was screaming.

"Where's Elle?! I need Elle right now! She said she'd take me home!" Brooke shouted and when she heard the door, she turned her head, but frowned and continued. "Call Elle and tell her to come!"

Vivian ran to her and pinned down her arms. "Brooke, Brooke, Brooke! Stop it! Stop yelling and stop thrashing around or you'll lapse into the coma again!" Vivian exclaimed, fighting Brooke's forcing arms.

"What coma? I feel perfectly fine! Now, let me go so I could get Elle! I need to tell her what happened!" Brooke cried out.

Vivian pressed on Brooke's arms until she was flat against the bed and stopped moving around. "Brooke, hear me out. You're in the hospital now. You were shot in the shoulder, and that's why I won't push you down by there. You just under went surgery, they removed the bullet, and you went into a coma for a few hours. You just woke up and started asking for Elle. You have to stop shouting and fidgeting, or else Elle's never going to come and you'll lapse into the coma again," Vivian explained as calmly as possible. That was one of her best qualities. Her patience.

She left the room for a little to call Elle. She had to or Brooke would go insane. "Elle, Brooke's asking for you and she's desperate. I had to hold her down until I explained to her what happened. Come immediately," Vivian told her and hung up and went back into the room. The nurses and doctors had left the room so Brooke would be a bit familiar with what she was seeing.

Brooke was still left speechless. She had nothing else to say. She didn't remember anything that Vivian had just explained to her. She tried remembering, but couldn't. "I don't remember any of that. I was shot? Why? Who shot me?" Brooke wanted to know as Vivian walked through the door.

Vivian gaped at her. "Do you remember Elle being pregnant?" she tested.

"Of course. Almost eight months. Actually, more likeseven."

"How about the reunion in Los Angeles?"

"Totally! It was a blast!"

"What day is it today?"

Brooke thought for a little. What was it Elle said that day? January eighth! Right! "January eighth. She said we have to visit Todd super soon to get him to sign some stuff for the trial," Brooke said with a nod.

Vivian shook her head. "It's January seventeen. From what Elle told me, Todd shot you. I'm not sure why, but you two went to visit him. Probably to get him to sign the papers you said."

"But I don't remember any of that. Nothing," Brooke said, looking confused, but thinking hard. "Are you sure you're right?"

"Positive. You were shot. Just look at your right shoulder." And Brooke _did _look and noticed a large white wrapping around her shoulder. She tried moving it, but winced in pain. "See? I've been here for seven hours, waiting to see if you'd be alive."

The door burst open just then and another blonde ran in, wearing a black and white petticoat. "Brooke!"

"It's about time! I've been waiting for..." Brooke looked at Vivian to tell how long.

"A little less than ten minutes," Vivian confirmed.

"Yeah. What took you so long?" Brooke asked.

Elle hugged Brooke carefully. "Oh, Brooke, you're alive! I'm so glad! If you would've died, I never would've forgiven myself!" Elle exclaimed, trying hard not to cry of joy.

"For what?"

"She lost some of her memory in the coma," Vivian explained to Elle.

"What coma?" Elle asked with wide eyes.

Vivian sighed. "Did Emmett come? I don't want to say this again."

"He's coming. He took the elevator instead of the stairs, even though I told him those things are never safe or prompt," Elle said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you talking about me again?" Emmett said, walking into the room.

"Brooke's alive!" Elle burst out.

"Glad you stayed alive with us, sis. I thought Elle was going to hyperventilate," Emmett said with a sincere look.

"Shut up," Elle told him. "Now, what happened, Viv?"

"Ok, so like I said, the doctor said the surgery could take up to three hours, and I called you when two hours were up. I seriously waited five more hours, doing don't ask what, and finally, a really nice nurse comes up to me, explaining how the surgery went well, but Brooke went into a coma and had been in the coma for almost four hours," Vivian paused, hoping they all were listening, because after that, she was going to go to sleep and sleep forever. At least, she wished.

"Go one," Elle persisted.

"Then the head nurse, doctor, surgeon, whatever she was, came running in saying that Brooke just woke up and is hysterical, yelling for Elle. When I came in the room, she was thrashing around, no joke, and I had to hold her down, or she'd lapse into the coma, the doctor said," Vivian finished.

"So...because of the coma, she lost her memory. How much of it?" Emmett asked.

"She remembers everything until January eighth, including that day. She just doesn't remember anything after that, and definitely doesn't remember the gun or you guys going to Todd's house," Vivian made clear.

Elle breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I thought she forgot she was going to be an aunt or something."

"Um...hello? I'm still here, you idiots!" Brooke cried out.

"She has a short temper all of a sudden," Vivian whispered the Elle.

Elle nodded. "Brooke, honey, do you remember the scene at all?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nothing. I wish I did, though. I want to murder that maniac. That-that crazy, mental, insane man who tried to kill me."

"I had a feeling something was going to happen, and I can only blame myself that I didn't go along with you two. I wish I did, but as I said, Elle, my work was piled. And I had a deadline," Emmett said, looking really sorry now. "If I knew, I would've come. You two are more important to me than my work."

"It's ok. Brooke's alive at the moment, and that's all that matters. She's not dead. She's not," Elle repeated with a smile, as if she refused to believe it.

"Told you," Emmett said to her.

"Don't make me hit you, cause when I do, it's going to hurt real bad," Elle said with a sarcastic smile, but Brooke giggled.

"I thought everyone should be afraid of Emmett. I was wrong. Make way for Elle Woods! She's unstoppable and scarier than ever! See store for details," Brooke said, imitating the TV.

Elle glared at her, but burst out laughing. "That was even better than the TV itself!"

"To think that Brooke was shot today in the shoulder. It's like you don't even know it," Vivian said, shaking her head.

All was quiet for a moment as they all were relieved. Suddenly, "Does anyone have a painkiller? My shoulder is killing me. Not literally, though," Brooke said quickly.

They all sighed. Elle stayed with Brooke while Emmett went to find the nurse. And Vivian was off the hook for that night. Elle told her to sleep in the next morning and enjoy the Sunday. And to not worry about waiting at the hospital anymore, because the next time they were meeting with some insane guy, they'd meet at the police station. Just in case.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No way is the trial earlier than scheduled!...I know, but it would be impossible for me and for my client!...I don't care what he wants, it's been done and scheduled to be on the eighth of February, and that's how it's going to remain...Brooke's still in the hospital, ok? I don't think- I know I can, but I want Brooke to be there when the trial is in session," Elle said into the phone and sighed, rolling her eyes. "No. I'm keeping it on the eighth, and that's how it's going to stay. Good day."

She hung up and shook her head. Finally, she looked up at Vivian. "They want me to have the trial earlier than it was scheduled. And I know why. Todd's afraid of having Brooke in the courtroom with him. He knows she's going to say something."

"He's a heartless jerk. Worse than Warner," Vivian said with a nod. "Cheer up, Elle. In two weeks, it'll be over. When's Brooke getting out of the hospital?"

"In four days."

"How's she doing?"

"Terrible. She's worse than before she got shot," Elle said with a smile. "Now she's this control freak that thinks she can get her way, and her temper isn't so long now. She gets mad too easily, but I think it's because she hates being cooped up and she's anxious for the trial."

"I would be too," Vivian nodded. "Is her shoulder healing?"

"Slowly, but surely. Last time she called me, she said she wanted to rip her arm off, that's how bad it hurt. She said they gave her a painkiller every half hour. But, she's healing. I mean, she's going to be there for the trial."

"That reminds me. I had a question that Emmett wanted me to ask you. Is Bailey going to be brought in the courtroom?"

Elle thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "She should be there in case something happens that we need to settle. Personally, to make it true and honest, I think that Bailey should be the one to choose who she wants to live with for the rest of her life."

"Yeah. I don't think it'd be fair if Todd gets to keep her and she hates him completely. A little girl can't grow up without her mom," Vivian agreed.

"That's what I was thinking. You know, after the trial, I won't be working anymore. And after that, I probably won't be working at all for a few years. I can't. I have to wait for Emma to be at least three so I could take her to preschool or drop her off at a friend's," Elle explained.

"You're going to make an amazing mother." Vivian smiled.

"Thanks, Viv. I'm going to try hard."

"Good. Now, I better go or else Emmett's going to think I'm dead or something. I told him it'll only take a few seconds," Vivian said briefly and ran out the door.

Elle waved, but then went back to writing her file for the final result of the case. They were going to win. They had to. For Brooke's sake, and for the sake of a little girl's life. _Brooke would just kill herself if she doesn't get her daughter back. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if we didn't get her back either. We just have to. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, if you don't get my shoulder to stop hurting, I am going to just walk out of this hospital, get a gun, and shoot you so you could see how bad it hurts!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Brooke peered curiously at the door. "Elle?"

"Who else?" Elle smiled.

"I thought it would be one of those nurses coming back with my painkiller. Dude, it's impossible to live without at the moment," Brooke complained.

"You'll have to. I'm kidnapping you, Brooke. Today's your last day, remember?" Elle asked. "I came to pick you up."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Omigod, yes! Finally! No more filthy hospital gowns, or drugs, or-"

"What drugs?"

"That's what I call their medicines slash painkillers. They're like drugs to me."

"Right. Anyway, you have to get up, and I'll help you get dressed in these clothes I brought for you," Elle said, waving a bag.

"My white Gucci evening dress off the shoulder?" Brooke guessed.

"You're good," Elle said, looking amazed.

"You know it's my favorite outfit, Elle." She rolled her eyes.

"Up!" Elle instructed. "And I didn't bring it because it was your favorite. I brought it because you should not have tight clothes on your shoulder and upper arm at the moment."

"Did you find out when I get to be healed completely and take this...thing off my shoulder?" Brooke asked, as Elle took off Brooke's hospital gown.

"They said that in approximately five weeks you'll be all healed and in three weeks you could take the cast off. You're lucky the bullet just went through your arm muscle and not one of your bones. The doctor said that if it did, you'd be paralyzed or possibly dead," Elle explained. "Thank God you're fine."

"Yeah. Freakin' Todd and his stupid gun. Who keeps a gun in their house in the drawer with a child in the house?! Not to mention she's only two!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke, you need to stop yelling for no reason. We can't change what happened, so you'll have to bear with me. Todd will be charged for what he did but it doesn't necessarily have anything to do with the case of Bailey," Elle said and pulled the dress over Brooke's head, then fixing it so it could stay straight.

"Are you crazy, Elle?! It _has _to do something with the case! The man had a gun! Hello?!"

Elle sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's have you checked out. Good thing you don't need crutches or a wheelchair," she said, throwing on her purse over her shoulder.

"Are you trying to say that you would think it'd be a burden to care for me?" Brooke asked, feeling insulted.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Elle told her and Brooke did just that.

It was going to be a long three weeks for Elle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke?" Elle called out.

No answer, and Elle was stressing out again. It was the day of the morning of it, actually. The trial would start at nine, and it was seven, but they'd have to be there at eight to discuss the whole thing with the judge. Each side had to do that. One side had a half hour, the other had the other half hour, before they'd trial before a jury.

"Brooke?" Elle yelled louder this time.

"Out here!" was Brooke's faint reply.

"Oh, Lord, what is she doing now?" Elle mumbled out loud. She pushed the back door open and her mouth flew open. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Brooke asked. "I'm jumping rope."

"Are you crazy?! Brooke, it's been only a little over two weeks since you left the hospital! You're going to the doctor's again in three days, and you're jumping rope?!" Elle exclaimed.

Brooke stopped jumping and shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"You really want to have that cast on forever, don't you," Elle said, grabbing the rope.

"Elle, chill. I've already been jumping for a half hour now. My shoulder feels perfectly fine. I'm telling you, it's well enough for me to take it off even now," Brooke tried explaining calmly.

"Half _hour_?!" Elle shrieked, running her fingers through her hair. Then, she sighed. "You know what? I'm not going to say anything else in this. Emmett's going to yell at you if he has to. I'm stressed out enough." And she walked back into the house.

And only moments later, Emmett came out, not looking angry or frustrated, like Elle. "Not to take sides, but...are you seriously crazy, Brooke?"

"You too? Come on!" Brooke exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Brooke," Emmett said in a warning tone. "Look, you and I and Elle all know perfectly well that you were forbidden to do any exercise until your cast comes off and you're sure you're not going to have it ache anymore. Your trial is today, in an hour we have to be there, and Elle's just about to have a heart attack, so please, _please_, don't ruin it for yourself or for this case, Brooke."

Brooke sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine. But only for Bailey," Brooke responded and sulked all the way into the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Wyndham wants full custody over the child, Bailey. We know the ex will want full custody over Bailey also. But we also have things against Mr. DeMira that could possibly charge him with prison or a very high fee," Elle explained to Mrs. Haynes, the Judge.

"What things?" the Judge asked.

"Well, as you know the whole story, he deserted Mrs. Wyndham while she was still pregnant, committed false charges and lied to the lawyers and policemen, who happened to believe him, took Bailey against her will, and almost murdered Mrs. Wyndham while in his house, with the child in the building," Elle read off her file.

"And you have proof of all that?"

"He admitted it himself to deserting Brooke and taking Bailey against her will. I have it on this paper, and he signed it. That was the day he shot Brooke, and the proof is obvious. Her arm is still wrapped up," Elle continued, hoping she'd argue her way into the Judge's brain.

"I see. So, Mrs. Wyndham demands full custody over the child because of what Mr. DeMira has already done to her," the Judge made clear.

"Yes, Your Honor. finds it wrongful to have Bailey with her father, divorced of Brooke months before taking Brooke as a client, who has abused his ex-wife, and keeps a gun in his house while the child is in there. She wishes for the child to never know of her father, or to ever see him," Elle said, this time not reading off the paper. She knew Brooke was outside the Judge's headquarters, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"You have reason, motive, proof, and a real case, and I'm not surprised at you, Miss Woods. I know of you and so does every other Judge in Boston, and even though I know you were written in the papers as 'Brilliant', I don't show favoritism. I'm just, fair, and honest, so don't be asking me to show mercy on your client just because you are favored," the Judge warned.

"Oh, Your Honor, I was thinking no such thing! All I want is justice, because that's what lawyers fight for. Even if we don't win this case, at least I know I argued honestly and justly. More lawyers should do that," Elle said sincerely.

"Thank you for understanding, Miss Woods," the Judge said with a smile, straightening the files of this case. "Your time is up, but I will greatly consider what you have told me and the files are helpful. I'll keep an eye on Mr. Demira myself. I know his reputation in the state of Massachusetts and it isn't pretty, but like I said, no favoritism. Some judges may show that, but I don't."

"As is my motto, Your Honor," Elle said with a nod, backing away towards the door. "Thank you for listening." And she left the room.

"Well?" Brooke asked, the second the office doors closed.

"You'll see at the trial," Elle said with a satisfied smile, and Brooke thought she was going to die of impatience.

"Elle, if I'm dead in half hour, then I'll blame it all on you!" Brooke shouted out after Elle.

"Ok!" Elle cried out, then exited into the courtroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You got that, Emmett?" Elle asked after she went over all the details she talked out with the Judge.

"Loud and clear," Emmett said with a nod. "Just remember, that you got yourself into this mess, and you're going to argue your way out of it, Elle. I'm only there to supervise. Even though you're licensed, you're still a beginner. Just watch out for the DA, alright? I have no part in this, so you have to understand that you can't begin to throw a tantrum or start crying if you don't win, got it?"

Elle gave him a look and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not a baby, Emmett. I've been through tons of these and I didn't win all of them. I got over it. That's how it goes," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Glad you get it," Emmett said. He kissed her head, then walked into the courtroom.

Elle sighed and rubbed her arms. She was going to win. She took a deep breath and just as she was going to walk into the courtroom, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey, Elle, I just wanted to wish you luck," the voice said.

Elle grinned and shook Vivian's hand. "I thought you had work to do."

"I do, but I was hoping this trial wouldn't last long. I'm a witness, remember? You know I'd never desert you when you need the most support," Vivian said sympathetically.

"And again I'm wondering what I would do without you," Elle said with a grateful smile.

"Are you nervous for it?"

"I'll admit that I'm a bit nervous, but nothing big. I'll get through it," Elle replied then checked her watch. "I'd better get inside. It's starting in five minutes."

Vivian hugged her. "Good luck once again. I'll follow later on. Be there in maybe fifteen."

"Ok. And thanks!" Elle said, waving, then walking bravely into the courtroom and taking a seat next to Brooke.

"This trial is now in session. Will Miss Elle Woods please take the stand?" the Judge asked and hit the gavel.

_Miss Elle Woods, huh? I guess some things never change. I'm always going to be Miss Elle Woods to every other Judge in America. Ahhh! What am I talking to myself about?! I have to concentrate on the trial._

Elle got up, gripped the folder in her hands tightly, and took a step forward. "First, I'd like to say that not only is an innocent little girl involved in this whole thing, but she deserves to have the parent that most loves her," Elle said honestly, then looked back at Brooke, who was pale, but smiled.

"Your Honor, this is not relevant!" the DA jumped up.

"Order, Mrs. Perry. Let Miss Woods talk," the Judge said, glaring at the DA.

"I'd like to, firstly, read the list of what Mr. DeMira has done to Mrs. Wyndham," Elle said nervously and opened her folder.

"Objection, your Honor!" Todd stood up.

Elle rolled her eyes, feeling frustrated. "Mr. DeMira, she is allowed to read the list because I already know everything that's on that list. Just as I read all your files, Miss Woods gave me all of her files to read. Please, continue, Miss Woods," the Judge said, looking at Elle again.

Todd sat back down, but Elle looked at him with a smirk. "Thank you, your Honor. Now, for starters, Mr. DeMira had signed a contract to coming to this trial, but also to admitting to his legal marriage and divorce. He deserted Mrs. Wyndham while she was pregnant and hadn't shown his face for almost two years to her. One day, Mrs. Wyndham heard a knock on the door. She opened it, but instead of a smiling face, Mr. DeMira had forced his way into her house, and kidnapped Bailey, the child," Elle said, then stopped.

"Miss Woods, you said there were policemen and lawyers with Mr. DeMira," the Judge said with a nod.

"Yes, your Honor. That is what Mrs. Wyndham told me. And I believe that I know how Mr. DeMira deceived the lawyers and policemen," Elle said, then walked to the table where Brooke was sitting, reached into another folder, and pulled out two sheets of paper. "Bailey's birth certificate and not showing the divorce file. When he showed the paper to the lawyers, they believed he was right, because without showing of the divorce file, the child was still legally both parents' and it made it look like Mrs. Wyndham kept the child to herself."Elle nodded. "Oh, and I have the divorce file right here."

Elle looked at Todd's lawyer, who looked a bit impressed. She put the papers on the Judge's stand. No one said a word while the Judge read. "You deny that you signed the birth certificate and the divorce contract, Mr. DeMira?" the Judge inquired.

"I don't deny it," Todd said simply and almost immediately.

"Well, then, Miss Woods has a point. Miss Woods, you may continue."

Elle nodded. "So he fooled the lawyers. It was easy for him to convince them that Mrs. Wyndham wouldn't allow him to see his child.. I yield the floor, your Honor." Elle sat back on the chair.

The trial lasted almost two hours. Way longer than anyone expected. There was a fifteen minute recess when both parties talked with the Judge. Brooke was the most anxious one, but both Elle and Brooke were positive they were going to get Bailey back. It was a guaranteed decision.

"The decision, according to both testimonies and witnesses, is made," the Judge said after the short recess.

"We're ready, your Honor," Elle said with a nod. Brooke grabbed Elle's hand and her nails dug into her skin.

"Bailey Julie DeMira, legally, will be of full custody of..." the Judge opened the envelope. "Mr. Todd DeMira. Case dismissed."

Elle noticed that Todd was smiling and looked at Brooke with a smirk. Brooke, on the other hand, when she realized what had been announced, fainted in her chair. Emmett caught her to avoid harming her shoulder.

Elle felt she couldn't breathe anymore. She wasn't sure what to begin doing. To cry or to have a heart attack, or to throw a tantrum. She stood up and ran out of the courtroom...and out of the courthouse. She leaned against one of the large white pillars and began to cry. She was a failure. She let down everyone. She kept a daughter away from her mother.

"Elle..." Vivian's voice came into Elle's head and she turned around with tear-stained cheeks. "I'm sorry," Vivian whispered.

Elle began to cry again and Vivian embraced her. She cried into Vivian's shoulder and held tightly to her friend. "It's my fault. Brooke's going to hate me. And Bailey's going to never see her mom again. I ruined two lives," Elle said shakily.

"Oh, Elle, no you didn't. You did the best you could. You said your honest opinions and you argued fair," Vivian replied, fixing Elle's blonde hair. She looked at Elle with sad eyes. "It's not your fault that some judges in America have no hearts."

"But I let her down. I-I-" But she couldn't go on. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again. Over Vivian's shoulder, she saw Emmett coming out with an extremely pale Brooke.

The second they reached them, Emmett held on to Elle tightly. "I'm so sorry, Emmett. I did everything I could to get Bailey to Brooke," Elle sobbed.

"Elle...shh. Don't cry. You said you did everything. You did your best. It's all over. There's nothing you can do about it," he said softly and kissed her head. Emmett put an arm around each of the two women, and nodded a goodbye and thank you to Vivian. "Let's get you two home, and in bed."

-----------------------------------------------------

Elle heard a knock on the door. "Go away," she replied.

"Elle, come on, open the door. You can't stay locked in there forever," Emmett said to her.

"Yes, I can and I will," she said in a chocked voice. She was trying hard not to cry, but she wanted silence to think about what happened and try to get over it.

"No, you won't. Come on, sweetie, please. We'll talk about it," he tried coaxing her.

Elle thought for a moment, then nodded. "Ok." She got up to unlock the door, but sat back on the bed just as Emmett opened the door.

"Honey, you can't mourn the rest of your life. What happened isn't your can't blame yourself," he said softly.

"Then who do I blame? Brooke, for giving birth to Bailey? Or Bailey, for coming into this world?" Elle cried out.

Emmett sighed. He knew she was hurt. Her heart was aching because she was thinking of their child too. "No one's to blame. You did perfectly fine in the courtroom, and if the Judge knew what a real case was, she'd have given Bailey to Brooke. Everything you said was against Todd and he was completely guilty. No judge is that stupid to not realize what the truth was."

"I know! But it's not our decision. It's the judge's," Elle said with a sigh.

"Think about how Brooke feels, Elle. You know she never shows her true feelings to anyone unless she can't keep it inside. You know how hardcore she is. I know you don't know, but she's been stressed and nervous ever since the trial had been suggested," Emmett said.

Elle didn't know this. She knew Brooke was hardcore, but she just thought Brooke wasn't mature enough yet and still acted young. "So...what's Brooke doing now?"

"Well..."

"Yeah, I know. She's crying. I would be too, but I can't cry anymore. I've been crying for the past four hours. I'm never going to understand how these stupid court cases, though obvious, end up so disastrous because the judges have no lives or hearts," Elle said, sounding a bit angry, but then winced. "That was mean, but it's true."

"I know it is." Emmett hugged her. "You can't change this, Elle. We can't turn back time, or change people's minds."

Elle pulled back and had on a serious face. "No. But I _can _fight for what is right. And that's just what I'm going to do," she said determinedly and got up.

"Elle..." Emmett groaned, knowing that she wasn't going to stop until Bailey was safely in the arms of Brooke, or at least have a reasonable and fair response to why the judge had decided what she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Elle, can I...ask you something?" Brooke asked with tears in her eyes as Elle passed in the hallway.

Elle dreaded this moment. She secretly hope that Brooke would just cry forever, even if Elle couldn't bear to see her any longer. "Sure, Brooke," Elle said with a forced smile.

Elle walked into Brooke's room and sat down on the bed next to her. "Well...so...am I really never going to see my baby again?" Brooke asked slowly.

Elle thought her heart would shatter. She then felt really upset again. Brooke would never stop thinking about Bailey until she was in her arms again. Only a good mother would ever act how Brooke was acting. "I'm so sorry, Brooke," Elle said softly.

Brooke nodded, biting her lip. "It's not your fault."

"Oh, Brooke, I told you I'd do anything to help you. I said I'll do anything to get Bailey back for you. I don't-"

"Elle, it's ok. I said it's fine."

"Listen," Elle told her. "I don't want to see you like this forever, and if I don't do something to help you, I _will_ see you like this forever. I'm going to get her back, Brooke. I promise. One way or another, I will."

Brooke forced a smile. "But you're pregnant. You can't really do anything now. Elle, you're due in almost three weeks!"

"So? Who says a pregnant woman can't do the impossible?" Elle asked. "I'm going to do this. I have to. For your sake and for that little girl's sake. She needs you, and you need her, I know it."

Brooke felt a tear wet her cheek. She sniffed and hugged Elle. "Oh, Elle, I wish I could believe that. I really would do anything to have Bailey."

"This time, I'm going to do what I had to do the first time," Elle said, then looked at Brooke. "Brooke, I'm going to find out why that judge didn't follow the rules of the law."


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry everyone for practically deserting this story. I just came across it right now and had this terrific storyline in my head. All thanks to Days of Our Lives (really, people, it's the best soap ever!!!!), I have a whole new direction where I'm gonna take this. Enjoyyyyyy_

* * *

Chapter 21

"Hi, my name is Elle Woods and I needed to speak to Mrs. Abigail Perry, please?" Elle inquired.

_"One moment,"_ Mrs. Perry's assistant said.

Elle sighed. Finally, a voice came through. _"Abigail Perry speaking."_

"Uh, yes! Mrs. Perry, I'm Elle Woods and I-"

_"Listen, Miss Woods, the trial was won fairly and I believe that my ex client deserved that girl, so-"_

"No, no, that's not why I was calling," Elle said, panicking. "I was curious to know what the defense was against the things that Mr. DeMira was found guilty for. According to courtroom rules, there needs to be a believable defense, and I found none."

_"Well, Miss Woods, Mr. DeMira had the advantage of proving that since no custody had been done, Mrs. Wyndham wasn't allowed to keep the girl away from her father,"_ Mrs. Perry explained.

"But it wasn't Brooke's fault that Mr. DeMira had disappeared and hadn't come back! I'm sure she would've let him see his daughter if he came with no policemen or lawyers to forcefully take Bailey away," Elle explained.

_"There's also the side of saying that maybe she wouldn't have. She could've been angry that he left her and refused to answer his calls, and no one knows if he's been to her house before and she wouldn't let him in. There are many possibilities, and I don't have the time to explain all of them,"_ Mrs. Perry said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I understand. I really do, but everything I've said against Mr. DeMira gave the judge every right to give Bailey to her mother. There was no reason to give her to the father. Doesn't anyone see that the child needs her mother, and not some person who claims to love her, just for the pride of having a child? I'm not saying this because Brooke's my client. I don't care for the money. I want to see Brooke having her daughter with her. Doesn't it pain anyone to see both the child and the mother in agony because both are out of each other's lives?" Elle inquired, saying everything from her heart.

_"Miss Woods, no one in the law business cares about anyone's feelings. No lawyer has a soft spot for these kind of cases. That's why lawyers are hired to do these. No judge is going to agree with what you said, just because she thinks that it would be better for a child to be with her mother. It doesn't pain me, the judge, or anyone else, and it shouldn't pain you. Mrs. Wyndham has brought this all on herself from the beginning with the abortion she had. Everything happening now is her own fault," _Mrs. Perry told Elle.

"What do you mean?" Elle asked, feeling confused.

_"Miss Woods, my time is up. If you want details, ask Brooke Wyndham. I couldn't care less for that child, nor for anyone who cries for her now,"_ Mrs. Perry informed. _"I don't want to expect any of your calls anymore. We have no relationship through the case that just ended, and I don't expect to have one. Good day." _And she hung up.

"Wait!" Elle exclaimed but knew Mrs. Perry was gone. "And I got nowhere with this call except learn that Brooke's to blame. But why? What has she done?" Elle wondered.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you not to come here again?" the voice said from the other side of the door.

"I know you're angry. I didn't come here to take Bailey by force. I just want to have a normal human talk with you," Elle said calmly.

"As long as the subject of Brooke having Bailey doesn't come up, then I guess you could come in."

"I won't even mention Bailey," Elle promised.

The door opened and Elle sighed of relief that it wasn't going as bad as she thought it would. "What," Todd demanded as both sat down.

"I came to ask you an important question. It's about Brooke," Elle started.

"Great," Todd said, rolling his eyes.

"Well...I talked to Abigail Perry...you know, your lawyer? Anyway, I talked to her and she said that the whole mess with Bailey is Brooke's fault. Mrs. Perry said that Brooke brought it all on herself when she had the abortion. Do you happen to know what your lawyer means?" Elle asked, persisting on the matter.

Todd didn't respond at first. Then, he replied to her, hesitating a lot. "First off, I will say that Mrs. Abigail Perry had no right to interfere in my and Brooke's personal lives. She hired a journalist to find out these things, but I threatened him and he laid off. Julie really was going to be born defected and all Brooke cared about was how she was never going to be able to run a fitness empire anymore. She didn't care the least bit about Julie. Don't believe a word she says about her pity towards the child."

"Then how come she is so upset and cries endlessly?" Elle inquired.

"Only after months after the incident, she began to realize what she had done. But she what she doesn't know will be kept that way, Mrs. Woods," Todd said with a sly smile.

Elle narrowed her eyes. "And what may that be?"

"Bailey may not belong to Brooke anymore, but Julie does."

"What do you mean? Julie is gone."

"Hah! That's what the entire world can think. Julie Harper DeMira is not dead. She wasn't aborted. Brooke thinks that. Did you seriously think that Brooke got an abortion without me knowing? Oh, I knew, and I was angry. I simply arranged that Julie's embryo be taken from Brooke and injected into Marie, my wife. Julie and Bailey are now only three weeks apart in age, and Julie is no perfectly well, with no defeat besides the fact that she is mute and doesn't talk," Todd explained with a smirk on his face.

Elle tried thinking what he was saying. Julie was alive! How insane these things could end up and how crazy people's ideas become! "Where is she?!" Elle cried out with a smile.

"No, no, no, Mrs. Woods, I have already told you more than anyone will ever know. You can never see nor know where Julie is and you cannot prove what I just told you. If Brooke ever ends up hearing of this, I assure you, Elle Woods, that you will never hold your child in your arms. Understood?" Todd threatened holding Elle's hand as she got up.

"Yes," Elle said weakly.

"Good. Good day," he said and locked the door as she left.

But Elle was bothered every much by this thought. Julie was alive, Brooke didn't know, she did and wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Oh, how could she keep this secret? Elle Woods was known for spilling secrets, unless they were under the bond of sisterhood.

* * *

"Hey, Viv, could you get me a coffee, if you want to? You don't have to," Elle said quickly, typing away on her keyboard.

For days, Elle kept searching for the name 'Julie Harper DeMira' online and in everything she could find, medical records, files, police reports, everything she had access to. But nothing about the little girl could be found. But Elle wasn't going to give up so easily. She needed to find Julie. For Brooke's sake.

"Sure thing, Elle," Vivian said with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think that you shouldn't be at the computer for so long, Elle? You've been looking at that screen the entire time you come to work. What are you doing?"

"I can't tell you, Vivian, but I promise you that it'll be worthwhile. Forget the coffee. You're busy, so whatever. I don't need anything. Thanks anyway," Elle said with a wry smile.

"Ok, girl. Just don't over watch the screen, ok? You're due in two weeks. You shouldn't even be here anymore."

"Nonsense! I'm feeling perfectly fine and this is almost more important than Emma."

"Alright then. If you say so." Vivian then left. She refused to show that she was super worried about Elle and her obsessive behavior lately.

Elle, on the other hand, was desperate. She'd do anything to find the little girl. How was it fair that Brooke couldn't have either of her two daughters? But on the other hand, what if Todd was right? What if Brooke really didn't care about Julie the least bit and Brooke was nearly dying because of her sadness over losing Bailey. How did this all make sense?

No, Brooke was hiding a secret. Elle knew she was, or else Brooke wouldn't have been acting like this. Elle was no detective, but she was a lawyer, and a good lawyer noticed everything. And what Elle noticed was that none of this made sense whatsoever.


End file.
